Blind Sight
by LigerJager
Summary: When shinobi are banished from their village, what happens? Do they live? Do they die? Or do they disappear? Politics is an ugly game after all, and more than one great ninja has been lost in those dangerous shadows...or are they?
1. Scroll 1: Chains

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 1: Chains

* * *

_Somewhere in the darkness something scurried along the dusty, cold stone passages. The tiny echoes as the miniscule feet that clacked along the emptiness gave the impression that it was the only living creature in this place. _

_Not that it mattered anyways. The occupant of the cell could not have told the difference between artificial or natural light even in the best of circumstances which this most certainly was not. Darkness would be his forevermore unless he was executed first._

_He guessed because of who and what he was that that would not have made a difference in his situation. Why would it? After all he was probably up there competing with Itachi and Orochimaru for Konoha's most hated and definitely most wanted worm food, only this time they might get their wish. _

_Whereas both of the former Konoha nin and S-class missing criminals had left before any possible retaliation for their offences could be enacted upon, he had come back willing though not in this situation or in these circumstances. Especially, not after he had literally sacrificed his life and dream for a mission, which he was quite certain, after racking his battered memories, was not a crime against the village. _

_Then again he was a special case and was judged guilty merely by a glance or the mention of his name. After all not many would accuse a twelve, almost thirteen, year old of premeditated murder without evidence or witnesses. _

_How long had he been here again? Oh, right close to five weeks in quarantined solitary. He had almost lost count of how many guard changes there were, which were about four per day. _

_It was only a slight difference from his earlier years as a social pariah at the tender age of 5 hours, or the years that followed, until his enrollment in the academy. _

'_Was it worth it, Teme?' He asked the emptiness before quietly asking himself 'Was it really worth all this?'_

_Initially he would have shouted the answer, no doubt, no hesitation, no regret…nothing but his conviction and beliefs. Yet, this time of abandonment by those he had thought precious really caused him to pause and reevaluate everything. _

_Of course he rationalized that no one had been given permission to visit him, but that also begged the question of what exactly was he guilty of? Then as if to add insult to injury and break his spirit in one go, when he finally was allowed visitors, the remains of Team 7 had been allowed to 'check up' on him. _

_That ended quite well if he recalled correctly. _

_His __**sensei**__ hadn't been the talkative type and deferred to his __**teammate**__ at this point. He had, however, made it clear that in no uncertain terms that he would not be anywhere near the blonde within the young teen's natural life and that their ties were all but severed. Naturally discounting the fact that the bonds were non-existent to begin with._

_And his other teammate, well…his ears were still ringing from what she said, quietly at first, and he still sported the bruises from where she showed him her true feelings and of course appreciation for fulfilling his word. It had been wonderful to know that she cared for him so. _

_As well as courageous, he wouldn't forget that either. _

_It definitely took a strong kunoichi to lash out at her former __**teammate**__, whom was coincidentally shackled to the wall, without fear of retaliation of any kind. Well that and she hadn't been back since. Neither of them had._

_What exactly did he do wrong again?_

_Oh, right. He kept his promise and the mission was successful. _

* * *

"That makes the fifteenth this week." Annoyance coated every word. The speaker was glaring at the document sitting oh so innocently upon the desk.

"So many…"

"If I had known that this was the result of last week's announcement, I would never have let the council have their way. In fact I'd like to see how they'd deal with this situation. Maybe it would open their eyes."

"Tsunade-sama…" the speaker's tone warned.

"Yes, yes, I know." The seemingly eternally young woman waved her assistant off, annoyance still coloring her speech. "For the sake of Konoha and all that."

"Well, he is considered the strongest of the candidates." Shizune offered, not believing a word falling from her lips, just providing hearsay for the sake of the conversation.

"Being Hokage doesn't mean personal strength is everything," Tsunade snorted, "true it is a prerequisite for the position, however the title means so much more than that."

"Though I think many have forgotten." The last part was muttered.

"Who else was nominated then?" the dark haired medic inquired, slightly curious.

"Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Nara Shikaku…" the medic listed off the top of her head. "There were others, and while they'd make excellent leaders, well, you know how politics is."

Sadly enough she did. Many a good candidate and leader were overlooked simply because they did not have the name, breeding, popularity, and rank to be considered. Especially in Konoha, with it being one of if not the eldest village amongst the Elemental nations. Call it bureaucratic elitism, but there it was, the Sannin themselves being the possible exceptions as well as Namikaze Minato, of course.

"I would have preferred Konohamaru to have won the nomination." The blond sat back in her office chair, making it creak a bit, the bright afternoon sky perfectly silhouetting her form. "I believe he is the best choice. He has the power, the passion, the drive, the charisma, and most importantly _The Fire_. He's the only one left that has it."

"You mean because he picked up the mantel of Prankster of Konoha and painted the monument?"

"That's not the only reason and you know it. But the primitive masses demanded and got their wish."

The other medic looked thoughtfully as she held the stack of Tsunade's completed paperwork. "You know, I heard that Danzo-sama has rejected the nominee as well. If I'm not mistaken that is."

"You heard correctly. He made his sentiments known at the last village wide council meeting."

The old military fixture rarely spoke a word during the village wide discussions, preferring to either discretely make preparations behind the backs of the council or to discuss his concerns privately with the Hokage. After all Konoha's continued welfare was his only priority at this stage in his life.

"I think for once I actually agree with Danzo on this subject, Kami forbid." Shizune's eyes widened considerably. Tsunade and the Ne leader had been at odds on just about every subject since she took up the mantel some fifteen years prior. The older blonde caught the look and glared, "and not a peep from you on that comment, Shizune."

The younger medic just smiled tightly before taking her leave. After all, paperwork didn't file itself and she had three more stacks after this one.

The older blonde, though looking aged not a day past twenty-one, thoughtfully looked out over the village proper with unseeing eyes and became lost in her thoughts. In spite of her perpetually youthful appearance, Tsunade was getting along in her years. Even she had to admit that the creaks in her bones, and the general slowing down of her systems, were signs of longevity. And her had every intention of enjoying what remained of her life.

At this moment however, she felt older that her sixty-five years. Her gaze finally rested upon the stone faces that looked over the Leaf. She spoke softly into the silence after a few moments.

"You know, whoever said the old proverb, 'Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it' forgot to add, 'and then some.'"

* * *

The Kazekage was leaning back in his chair, head bowed and hands steepled before him. His aquiline gaze stared unblinkingly into the distance as his thoughts wandered down different paths.

He had just received a missive from their contact, which pertained to their long time ally, and its contents were…giving him misgivings. His thoughts weren't exactly ominous per say, but disturbing enough in its implications that he was definitely beginning to question the wisdom of remaining politically aligned Konoha.

Their mission quota had been the rise these last couple of years as well as the quality of Shinobi and overall lifestyle for the citizenry of Suna had also improved greatly. In fact they could be considered prosperous.

However as well as they were doing, they were still somewhat behind their larger counterpart. Only with time that would change, especially with the current Anbu Commander, a legend in the making if not one already.

With that last thought Gaara called for his secretary. He needed advice as pertaining to this…news. He also wanted to speak with his long time and closest friend.

"Summon Kachuu-san."

* * *

A/N: I had to gut this plot, like a fish, before I wrote it. Seriously. There were some things that I wanted but were in no way shape or form plausible…at all (wishful thinking just about kills a plot faster than a rant session). As I operate along the lines of practicality, plausibility and somewhat realistic basis, I realized that what I wanted was none of those…So I did some spring cleaning so to speak and streamlined it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Before I forget…

Important News Flash: Jiraiya has not committed suicide via Pein.

Because, well, Konoha no longer has a reason to become directly involved with Akatsuki's activities and unless the pervert has a serious death wish, he'd only monitor them…from afar. I should think it's glaringly obvious as to why Konoha isn't involved…

Questions? Suggestions? Hopes and Dreams for this Fict?

Feel free to speak out, after all dynamics and originality are a must for a story and I take anything and everything into consideration. Who knows, the most outlandish ideas could potentially spawn something…

Until next time.

LJ 6/22/2008


	2. Scroll 2: Memories

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 2: Memories

* * *

_Something was happening. That much he knew. They had changed their routine. After all, why would they make so much noise, for ninja, if something important wasn't happening? _

_He also had the suspicion that it was somehow centered around him. _

_Why? Because, it was a general rule of thumb in Konoha, everyone brought attention, both consciously and subconsciously, by any means, subtle or not, to the jinchuuriki whether or not he wanted it. At this point he didn't want it, but it was there. _

_Plus the noise was made outside of his working perceptions…or so they thought. Who knew that the loss of one primary function in the human body, would lead to the unnatural strengthening in all other parts. _

_And with him, being who and what he was, it was laughably, incomprehensibly, and utterly ridiculous as to how quickly his body adjusted. And then enhanced what he had naturally to an almost supernatural degree, even for a shinobi. _

_That however was made clear, after a flash of insight, and a serious beating from his best friend for stupidity, some years later. It was explained why he understood so much around him without so much as a hint from his captors. _

_He first inkling of this hyper awareness, or perception, of both his surroundings and significant changes in his physical being, happened somewhere between foot steps of the remnants of Team Seven approaching his solitary confinement and the final parting gift of Haruno's temper, broken cartilage and blood respectively. _

_That aside, he knew something was happening beyond the solid, sealed, iron cell door. And it most likely pertained to him. As well as the fact that this was the twelvth week after his confinement began. _

_If he were to wager his already meager assets, he'd bet the entire lot that they had finally come to a decision about him. All that remained to be seen was what exactly that was._

_It wasn't time for meals. It wasn't time for the requisite emptying of the bedpans though he couldn't locate his, and it wasn't even time for the mandatory weekly heart to heart between himself and the resident interrogation expert assigned to his cell block. _

_It wasn't long before he heard the click of the lock being turned and the door sliding open upon its track. After which he felt the cuffs of his shackles loosen. Having been without support or means of movements for so long, the young blonde crumpled to the ground unceremoniously in a heap of rags and bones. _

"_Up." An emotionless voice commanded before his arms were roughly yanked up. It didn't help that his muscles had atrophied and cramped painfully. Having been in one position for a majority of his stay, the sudden movement caused Naruto pain. _

_Impatiently the hands of the men who released him propelled him forward, forcing the jinchuuriki to move painfully and stiffly. Being in the situation that he was, Naruto was forced to either adapt or be dragged down the halls._

"_W-Why?" he managed to rasp, is voice cracking from disuse. His head was hanging while he was literally almost being carried through the stonework. _

_He was dragged down a few more corridors before he was given an answer. The loss of muscle tone and circulation caused him to be jarred painfully more than once and hauled up roughly a few times after a stumble. _

"_You've been summoned." _

_It wasn't too hard for them. The boy was actually teetering on a dangerously thin line between skinny and malnourished. His already low body weight was leaning towards the fatally low percentage in body fat because of his unnaturally high metabolism and the extremely nutritious gruel the shoved to them once a day. _

"_The village elders would like a word with you." _

_And with that they exited. That had been the last time either male had spoken to the blonde. _

* * *

"That better not be what I think it is." The growl that permeated the entire sentence would have made it intimidating for the current recipient had the said person not been on the receiving end of it many times before.

Sparing a glance at the small stack of folders in her arms, Shizune looked back at her superior with an arched eye brow. Tsunade had become increasingly irritable as it became evident that she would soon be stepping down from her office and thus causing a rush of last minute papers and applications.

"You might find this stack more interesting reading than the last." Was all the younger medic replied as she dropped the bundle in front of the Hokage. The blonde was about to open her mouth and argue when she caught the look that crossed her protégé's face.

Settling back into her chair, she opened the top file and began skimming through. About halfway down she stopped and looked back up with narrowed eyes.

"How many?"

"Thirteen this time." Shizune automatically parroted the number as it had become something of a ritual whenever she brought these specific files in.

"Where does that leave our count at?"

"Eighty-two."

A moment of silence spoke volumes of the Hokage's shock. She looked through the files again, causing her amber eyes to widen disproportionately as the ranks within registered.

"That's…"

The younger medic picked up where her mentor had left off, seemingly reading her mind.

"…almost our entire senior force…including both the black ops and the upper echelons of the elite."

The older medic frowned in dismay. Even though she was leaving this station in a relatively short time, it still did not bode well for village all of their older, more experienced and most powerful shinobi suddenly retired.

"What in the world is going on here?"

"I think the older shinobi populace is making their sentiments known, Tsunade-sama." However her sentiments spoke differently as she looked at the overall view of their seemingly bleak future, 'Like rats abandoning a sinking ship.'

"What am I supposed to do about that? Everything is already decided."

"You could withdraw your support from the recommendation."

"I never did support it. It just kind of stuck. His was the only nomination that both civilians and clans responded to." 'Both positively and negatively.'

"I will never understand you." The comment slipped out of the younger medic's mouth before she could check it. Tsunade's head snapped up, as she sat ramrod straight in her seat, and glared at the other woman.

"That's enough Shizune. There are some situations that come with this position where the majority is more valuable than an individual. Now, don't you have a hospital to run?"

"Of course."

The younger medic, more out of habit than respect, bowed and left. Ever since she found out what happened that day fifteen years prior, she felt something had changed within the woman whom she had studied under.

Sometimes it felt like she was talking to a complete stranger. Of course she didn't know all the facts, but what she did know seemed completely foreign to what she knew of the woman. 'Like I said, I'll never understand you. You find a reason to return and then you banish it within a few month's time…I'll never understand.'

Without another word the door clicked shut and the Hokage was once again shut off from the world. Much like a metaphor for when she shut her heart to the village of Konoha, save for a select few. It was even rumored that she resembled an ice queen more than a fire shadow.

She knew what was being circulated in the rumor mills outside of her office. She knew and she didn't care. She stopped caring a good twelve years before. It had taken her three long years of trying before chucking her efforts out the door.

She found that she just didn't care. She was loyal, no one would ever doubt her of that, but she could really care less about those under her command or what happened to the village proper. There was no love and there wouldn't be…ever.

The blonde Hokage just sighed. Her assistant and friend would not leave her alone. Not that she would change the other woman for the world, but the same argument was just plain old. Not that there was truly anything to argue about.

What was done was done. And some things would never change…like the past. She'd have to sit Shizune down and clarify the situation, even after all the time had passed, and give her the facts.

Perhaps she'd do that later, though when 'later' would come she never knew. And she was frightened. Frightened that she'd lose one of the last people she held near and dear to her icy heart.

After all, some sins, no matter how repentant the sinner, could never be forgiven…or forgotten. She just prayed that they would not come back to bite her.

* * *

Normally it would have been a simple task to accomplish, just slip on over to the headquarters where the black ops were stationed and request the commander. If he wasn't there then someone would generally point in the direction where he was or contact him directly.

However, such was not the case as said commander was suspiciously absent and seemingly no one knew where he had disappeared to. Though, it was especially curious, and more than a little disturbing, seeing as how practically everyone within the corps was sadistically amused when the question of his whereabouts was brought up.

Those eerie smiles were just plain creepy.

Not that it helped that the reputation of those within the elite were a few screws shy of being sane. Then again for their line of work it was understandable.

It still didn't help put the chunin's mind at ease.

Normally what the Kazekage wanted he got. And usually when it involved the living force of nature, otherwise known as Kachuu-san, it was almost instantly taken care of.

That being said…such records in history rarely mattered during the present time. And said messenger was beginning to sweat as he cooled his heals in the lobby of the Suna's infamous Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai.

It was just his luck that he was a rookie in the Chunin ranks. What was even better was that he was not truly acquainted with the decidedly more…terrifying…stories that were circulated about their elite.

And today had been his first official day on duty too.

Failure was not an option and it loomed ominously in his bleak future. The messenger was definitely not willing to report the failure of his small task.

Even if their Kazekage was decidedly human after the extraction of his biju, he still was a terrifying entity to behold. And what he could do with the sand, even without the Shukaku…it was just unnatural even for a shinobi.

He shuttered as doom, death, and destruction whirled around his mind in a vicious cycle complete with graphic and utterly gruesome endings. It didn't help that the secretary behind the desk hadn't stopped pinning him with an unnatural stare ever since he had stepped foot in this place…or was that stare directed at his jugular vein in his throat?

He shifted again, subtly covering his exposed skin with the color of his beige vest. The staring continued. And he began to fidget…badly.

Perhaps those unbelievably childish horror stories about blood sucking, psychotic ninja weren't so fantastic after all…if he were to judge anything based on the last few minutes he'd spent under the gaze of a disturbing, somewhat humanoid…thing.

So lost in his thoughts, the Chunin messenger didn't notice until a gloved hand shook him out of his reverie. And it took all of his will power and trained constitution not to shriek, in the most manly way of course, as he found himself looking into the eerily blank orbs of the nin that had him so disturbed.

"The Commander will see the Kazekage in an hour."

The equally monotonous voice was thoroughly unsettling. And with a hasty bow and quick thanks, the shinobi was out of there in a flash. So disturbed, that he forgot to shunshin back to the Kazekage tower.

Had the chunin stayed a moment longer he would have witnessed another shinobi literally fall out of his justu in laughter. The 'secretary' fell into a heap of appendages, hair and wood.

"Gets them every time." He chuckled while wiping a tear from his eyes before it could smudge his facial paint.

* * *

_:Tsudzuku:_

* * *

A/N: I had a choice. Start the events of this fict during the last part of the first arc or during Shippuden. It would have worked for both.

However, I decided that most of the events in Shippuden will be either altered or ignored altogether. I just cant bring my self to like the latest turn the manga has taken…at all. But everything will serve a purpose.

Shrugs

Questions? Comments? Input? (all are very much appreciated)

Until next time.

LJ 7/3/2008


	3. Scroll 3: Verdict

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 3: Verdict

* * *

_He could feel it. It was like a fog, tangible and yet not, of hatred. It was illusive, wispy even, like the atmospheric phenomenon and yet very much real. _

_Most of these hidden feelings of hostility upon him he could ignore and in fact did, though not without difficulty, mostly because of the extensive practice he had in the area. However as his perception had risen, so had his awareness of his surroundings. And he was troubled in a way that he hadn't been. _

_He knew that he wasn't liked or rather wasn't acknowledged. However this passive aggressive behavior that he'd been picking up on in the few minutes he was exposed to the shinobipopulace alone shook him to the very core of his being. _

_Given their destination and the reason for his release, he wasn't given much of a chance to reflect upon these unsuppressed feelings. As he became increasingly aware of the movements of the men on either side of him, he turned his attention towards the front. He could barely make out the sounds of the twin doors being slid open before the sounds of chatter overwhelmed him. _

_Seemingly without a second thought, both ninja propelled him forward. He stumbled and was barely caught before they halted. It took about a minute for him to realize that he was alone upon the floor as the presences of the guards had quietly vanished into the background. _

_With a shuffling of feet and swish of robes, the jinchuuriki became painfully aware of the now noiseless room and the weight of many unseen eyes. Vulnerability wrapped itself around him as he became excruciatingly aware of how exposed he was and that if something were indeed to happen to him, he would be unable to defend himself in any way, shape, or form. _

_As soon as the voices had stopped and everyone had been given a chance to have a good look at the boy, the signal was given and the appointed spokesman stepped forward to address the jinchuuriki. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto. After much deliberation and discussion, we as a whole have decided that your continued presence in our noble village would only endanger its continued existence further. _

_But, because of your service to it during the invasion and the subsequent missions after, we have decided to pardon your actions against one of our own. _

_The normal penalty for treason would have been immediate execution. However as your circumstances are somewhat extenuating, we have agreed that you be stripped of your status and that your summoning contract be revoked as both are indicative and specific to this village and therefore recognizable. _

_As for the Kage-bunshin technique, we will allow you this one boon as it was acquired during the subsequent capture of a spy. As we are confident that none of your known instructors have further enlarged your awareness of its effects and increased your academy level knowledge of Konoha, the subsequent collateral damage has been projected to be at a non-existent level. And as your own…unique…condition prohibits you from utilizing it fully, there is nothing further for us to expound upon._

_As you have no other techniques beyond academy level, that we are aware of, we are of an accord that you may keep those you have earned, no matter how unorthodox the methodology. As it is common knowledge throughout the elemental nations and shinobi villages, they are of no consequence to us." _

_What truly almost broke his resolve to keep them from having the satisfaction of seeing his emotions was when a beloved and familiar voice spoke, and with it, effectively taking away his life long dream._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, with the power vested in me as the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, from this day forward you are hereby stripped of you rank amongst the shinobi of our village and have until sunrise to vacate the village premise. After which you will be executed as a trespasser. You have been deemed a threat if allowed to continue within our borders and are hereby banished from us. As a shinobi you understand the village comes before an individual…Always. And you are no exception." _

"_Jiraiya-san, if you would." _

_With a nod to the Gama Sage, the older man stepped forward and addressed the jinchuuriki. Nothing was betrayed by the man's demeanor. Just an emotionless voice as he spoke with power and authority. He impassively looked at the ragged boy as he spoke._

"_Uzumaki Naruto. I, Jiraiya of Konohagakure, hereby revoke your apprenticeship and as the primary Toad Summoner, revoke your status as understudy. Your name shall be stricken from the scroll and henceforth, shall not be recognized by the toads."_

_He then summoned the contract in which he unrolled it for all to see. There, written in his own blood was the name of the only Uzumaki Konoha had left. _

_Neither of the older shinobi had spoken with any kind of inflection that would revealed what they were thinking or feeling. There was nothing to be done. It had been stated clearly. And their allegiance had long been elsewhere even before his parents were born. The lives of the village would always take precedence over the Namikaze legacy…there was no mercy, and nothing to be said, he was worthless in their eyes…especially now._

_Throughout the entire proceedings, the blonde boy stood quietly with his head bowed. His bangs shadowing a majority of his face as it was wreathed in shadows. Not a sound from his lips. _

_At the moment he was going into shock as his mind processed the words. He didn't even seem to notice when the Gama Sannin took his hand and smudged the name of the contract to an unrecognizable blur. Or when they called his name until a guard's gloved hand lightly touched his shoulder. The small touch was enough to bring him back to awareness._

"_Do you have any last words?" _

_None noticed the small spherical object floating in the shadows, silently observing the proceedings._

* * *

"Oh no, you don't." Gloved hand flashed out and snagged the jounin's collar, "You're not chickening out on me, rookie, _**especially**_ after that comment."

The said jounin shrank a bit. While he wasn't a small man, far from it in fact, the shinobi he'd just insulted wasn't more than a few inches taller than himself. However in comparison at the moment, he felt like a child as the shadow loomed above him. The man's presence was stifling.

And the fact that he was smiling eerily wasn't helping. Nor was the tiny, insignificant detail of them being on an S-class mission, or at least something very similar to one as being with said man, alone, was an S-class mission in and of itself. As well as enduring whatever horrors he dished out was another experience entirely.

All because he opened his huge mouth and inserted both feet. He knew he was in over his head.

What he couldn't figure out was how the man heard what he was saying. In fact, all of his drinking buddies had said that the man was away on a mission of his own and that it was relatively 'safe' to speak.

Never again…If he lived that was.

* * *

One of the watching anbu snickered quietly before leaning over to the other accomplice, whispering conspiratorially, "He's really enjoying this, isn't he?"

"What?"

"Breaking in the newbie."

"Of, course. Do you really have to comment?"

A third voice joined in, this one withered with age and wisdom. "You can practically hear him purring." Twin masks spun simultaneously as to the newcomer. It didn't surprise them that _he _had shown up, like clock work, in fact...they had almost expected it.

However, what they hadn't counted on was the different squads, supposedly on missions and such, that started popping up and taking the best 'front row seats'. They began to wonder if this truly was the infamous black ops division of Sungakure no Sato.

Were they really part of the most feared and illusive special forces division? It almost seemed like they were at a frat party.

What really got the co-conspirators was when the heavy arms corps of the division arrived. One of the members had then proceeded to pull out a bag of something to munch on. Another held a telling clay jug and uncorked it. All proceeded to merrily watch the entertainment.

"Baka, this one really did a number didn't he?"

"What's the greenhorn done?"

"The usual, not keep his trap shut."

"But he had a bit of help, hmm?" the senior member eyed the two accomplices amused. They in turn began to squirm under the gaze and also that they had been so transparent.

"I didn't think we'd be getting an audience." One of the first anbu spoke, eyeing the sudden accompaniment of ninja from their branch. Normally such was the nature of their activities that they wouldn't be indulging in such meaningless amusements for the sake of entertainment.

The older nin barked out in laughter, something that happened more frequently now that the future was looking bright for Suna. "Did you really expect this to happen quietly and privately?" He turned an amused eye to the younger shinobi, "Kachuu-sama never does anything without a certain flare."

Both looked a bit sheepish. How had they had forgotten that small detail in the middle of the entire episode?

"Oh, and don't set up anymore victims. Suna still needs every available ninja and the mental ward of our hospital doesn't, we aren't out of the red yet."

"What's he up to?" One of the newly arrived ninja, from the reconnaissance corp, asked while leaning forward from his post as if trying to figure out what was going on below.

"The rookie?"

"No, I mean Kachuu-sama."

"Hm?" the older veteran stopped and took in the scene below before nonchalantly answering, "Oh, he's going to haze him this time."

"Eh?" the confusion was evident in more than a few. The entire gathered audience looked at the man, expectantly waiting for him to explain.

"Drinking contest…I think?" one of the co-conspirators translated for their superior. Having all of those masks 'staring' in their general direction was seriously unnerving.

"And a little something else too." The other spoke up before a tiger's roar deafened them momentarily…along with a fearful squeal from what should have been a male voice.

"Sweet!!"

"What're the odds?"

Out of nowhere, the designated 'bookie' pulled a small pad out and began reading allowed. The veteran, used to such things, just watched bemusedly, while the two conspirators sweat-dropped. When had that happened?

"20 to 1 says the Commander drinks him under."

"57 to 1 says that the rookie chickens out about half way through." The maniacal gleam of their eyes could practically be seen through their masks.

"And 100 to 1 says that we get the wet behind the ears, newly broken, fresh bag of meat to play with afterwards."

There was a moment of silence before the anbu seemingly roared to life. All trying to get in on the betting pool last minute before it was closed.

"I'm in."

"So am I."

The older speaker just shook his head at the antics of the arriving squad members and veterans. He could practically hear the cackling from behind the masks. "Anyone who's at least heard _**something**_, let alone knows anything, about the way our commander works should at least have the common sense to keep their mouths shut."

"What better way to break in the stock, eh?"

"To the Commander, may he ever provide Suna with such talented service."

"Kanpai!!" the cheer rose up as the gallery toasted the man they all respected and admired.

"To the Commander!"

Echoes repeated the cry, quickly drowning out the 'manly' shriek of terror coming from the below…and the maniacal laughter that accompanied it.

* * *

Gaara's head snapped up at the sound before he groaned in defeat. Perhaps...he should have filled out the correct paper work before the blubbering mess would inevitable make its way to his office.

Apparently his commander was in an especially playful mood today…and he probably wasn't holding back his wolves either.

* * *

The division headquarters was quiet when he returned to it. After the 'events' of the day, the squads headed back to their duties. When the door to the office closed, he let out a small sigh.

Pulling off his bandanna-esque hitai-ate. Unbound, golden spikes burst forth, free of restraint though somewhat flattened. They had grown longer than what he'd allowed in his youth and were slightly more tame-able in comparison to back then.

Quickly he ran his fingers through the spikes, more out of habit than vanity, to fluff them up before continuing his ritual de-stressing process. The next part of his wardrobe to come off were his normal strategically concealing cheek plating. Deftly he unbuckled the metallic Suna facial protectors, a trademark of the desert village, and took a moment to just feel the weightlessness of freedom once again.

Two faintly tanned cheeks welcomed the cooler evening air. The dying light of the sun only slightly revealed the fading whisker like marking up on the nin's skin.

Slowly he closed his eyes before opening them and allowing two milky colored orbs looked unseeingly upon his office. Uncaringly he dropped the gear on his desk as he maneuvered towards the cushioned couch propped against the wall opposite the window overlooking the village roofs.

He hoped his nin enjoyed the show. The man, who was quickly becoming a living legend amongst the Suna ranks, sat down tiredly and threw his arms over his head. Cutting loose was all well and good, and Kami only knows his men needed an outlet of the non-hazardous variety, but he hardly derived any pleasure from it, contrary to popular belief.

At the moment he just wanted to relax. Perhaps it was time for a vacation?

He just wanted a small reprieve from life in general for the moment. However life didn't want to give him a reprieve as the door knocked. Without even 'looking', he addressed the shinobi at his door as it quietly slid open. Accustomed to each other for well over a decade bred great familiarity and camaraderie between both men.

"What is it, Sabaku-san?"

"Gaara summoned you."

With a grunt followed by a blur of movement, the anbu was fully equipped and out the door. His reply still hung in the air as he vanished in blur of movement.

"I'll be there."

* * *

"Kachuu-san."

"Kazekage-dono." With a slight nod they acknowledged each other instead of the customary deep bow from one of lower staus and rank to their better. Normally such casual acknowledgment would have been considered a show of disrespect, however these two known each other for far too long to even bother with such laborious rituals.

Also they acknowledged each other not as a Kazekage to their Anbu commander, but as equals and friends. Also with absolute trust in the other, something that was ill-advised in their chosen professions and very much discouraged.

While their speech said otherwise, it was mostly for appearances to any eavesdroppers whom tried to catch them unawares. which was nigh impossible for men of their caliber.

All they had to do was twitch a certain way and the other would catch it. All it took was the smallest cues for the other to pick up on, even if it was only slight change in intonation of their speech patterns.

Nuances aside, the Kazekage couldn't hide the slight amusement in his voice even if he tried. Likewise, with the otherwise emotionally restrained shinobi.

"I'd appreciate for you to stop harassing my newest recruits."

A quick grin tugged at the edges of his lips, "So you'd heard about our little bonding session already."

"I didn't _hear_ about anything. You are not exactly one for subtlety…if the screams of pain and torture are anything to go by."

His tone, however, changed as he held up the file in the direction of his second. The one that had opccupied him earlier that afternoon. "But that's not why I called you here. Read this."

"What? You're joking, right?"

"Read."

After having the parchment shoved in his hands, the Kazekage watched unabashedly as the other nin held the parchment in bewilderment. His hidden gaze looked questioningly at the man, whom he claimed as a friend, and then back at the missive in his hands.

It took a moment before he lifted a tip of one of his un-gloved fingers and fed chakra into the dense fibers. After a moment the entire missive was softly glowing. It was then that the nin 'looked' down before reading and skimming over the contents.

Emotions stormed over his features before he settled into a carefully blank face.

"Are they mad?"

"So it would seem."

"When _he_ finds out what we discovered, it will end…badly."

"You didn't read the second part yet. It gets even better."

Doing as he was bid, the anbu pushed more chakra into the second dispatch in his hand and dutifully read. His unseeing eyes nearly bugged as he did a double take and 'read them more slowly. it wasn't long before he started laughing…a hollow and icily bitter sound, "Like rats. They're all like rats."

The former jinchuuriki leveled the man with a soul searing look. He steepled his hands resting before him, giving him a thoughtful appearance, as he sat back in his chair which squeak in protest of the movement.

"Officially, what do you believe we should do?"

Without any hesitation the other replied, "Keep the alliance. We aren't strong enough yet. In a few years we might, not right now. As it is, whatever backwash Konoha sends are way in terms of missions has given us a loyal customer base. We should operate until the time when we have enough to break away."

"Unofficially, what do you really think?"

The pause stretched into a few moments of silence. It was a while before a tightly controlled voice, emotionally devoid, answered. "I'll get back to you on that."

With a bow, the other disappeared. Gaara watched the last light of the setting sun set the skies aflame with color before shutting the window shade and began drafting his proposal for the council meeting he would call the next day.

They were two ironic figures. One lived in a proverbial darkness until he was given a second chance while the other…lived in the same darkness which gave him his.

* * *

_:Tsudzuku:_

* * *

A/N: Now, now, put those tomatoes away. If I were truly that cruel I would have stripped everything away from him. But I'm not.

Here are my reasons as follows:

1.) The Kagebunshin is his signature technique…and it's not until much later that he begins to experiment with it (and discovers/hypothesizes upon the effects), as it's like the Rasengan and brings back painful memories.

2.) Jiraiya, nor Kakashi, got around to revealing that he knew the Rasengan (for various reasons). Which I'm of the opinion (for this fict) is nothing more than a glorified chakra exercise…for Naruto anyways.

3.) Both techniques are a last resort, only. If he truly wants to stay hidden, then why would he use the two techniques he was infamous for executing?

I know this story is a bit rough…ok…more than a bit, but I swear it's pretty good for someone like me who should never, ever, _**ever**_ have begun typing in the first place.

As my profile states, first and foremost: I'm no writer, never was and never will be…unless by some miracle my other friend (who's aiming to be an author) some how blackmails me into co-writing with them. I have no talent, just a bunch of ideas.

This fict is as much yours as it is mine.

Until next time…

LJ 7/5/2008


	4. Scroll 4: Stumbling

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 4: Stumbling

* * *

_  
Whatever they had wanted him for he hadn't counted the events of the day to turn out as they had. When they came for him he had been maybe anticipating just a few of the senior members and not, well, the entire council, nor the verdict._

_What he thought would happen was nothing like what actually did. And what did was a twisted nightmare from which he couldn't escape. After it ended, he wished it had never been. However he had spent the first three hours of his allotted time in shock and numbness._

_The ragged boy just stood there eerily devoid of any expression on his normally expressive features just staring out of the gates to the Hokage Tower entrance where he'd been summarily dumped after he'd been dismissed. His unusually blue eyes somewhat dulled in the bright light of the afternoon sun. _

_Thoughts, emotions and feeling washed through him. Shock had temporarily frozen his ability to move._

_He could only tell it was that time of day because of the natural warmness that fell upon his exposed skin and he was very familiar with it because he spent a majority of his time outside soaking in the perpetual rays. After having lived in the small cell for so long, he'd almost forgotten what the outside world was like. What the sun had felt like…A simple caress of a nearby breeze…The sounds of everyday life. _

_All of it almost seemed like a distant dream or a fabricated memory from his once vivid imagination. Now it seemed so…meaningless. He couldn't find any joy within himself to savor the newest sensations his awareness brought him. _

_And as he stood there the sounds that he'd so longed to hear for his own reached his ears. A child's voice speaking in wonder to someone, a parent most likely, and being answered in a tone that made jealously blossom in the orphan's bosom._

_All that had been denied to him simply because of the decision of one man crashed through his mind like a herd of stampeding cattle. Beneath his frozen façade, emotions began to storm and rage. Black and terrible were some and heart wrenchingly cruel were others. He'd once bottled and tamped down a good deal of them in hopes…in hopes that, all that he'd dreamt of was not in vain. _

_He had hoped that he would one day be able to regard both of the remaining Sannin as something akin to family, but those hopes were dashed. He had maybe four precious people left in this village and of those four, two were civilians and one a child. The last…he'd almost begun to doubt the sincerity of the claims from that night. The one that seemed so distant now, the one where he was first acknowledged verbally by the one physical roll model that was within reach. _

_Once upon a time he'd dreamed for what he had never had. And for a time it seemed almost like it would come true. _

_Now…now it was a laughable passing thought from a naïve mind whom had finally been broken by the cruelties of his circumstances. He'd been denied everything, his goals, his dreams, his home, his livelihood, his purpose…everything. _

_Stripped like some criminal, of anything that had value to him. He'd done nothing wrong. _

_He'd carried out a mission, with four others, and succeeded in completing the main objective. Of course the subject of the entire episode had hardly come quietly and he had been force to use some extreme measure to ensure that success. _

_But that was to be expected, especially in a life and death situation. _

_He'd been brushed a few times by passing shinobi and civilians, too busy to stop or take notice of the boy. Shaking himself out of his stupor, the orphan in every sense of the word stepped out in freedom. _

…_And promptly pitched forward as he tripped on his own sandals. _

_Cursing at even his inability to appear normal, the young teen struggled to pick himself up. Weakness overcame his emaciated body and dogged his every effort as he continued to rise…And how he hated the feeling._

_He knew that there was a street in front of him and he knew that if he kept at least one of his fingers along the walls, that he would eventually be able to make it to a nearby ally which would take him away from the wagons and foot traffic and send him through a shortcut that would take him near his apartment._

_Feeling around the hard packed dirt he began to search out the wall. It hadn't taken very long as at least someone had thought to give him a small break and leave him within a foot of the said wall. _

_Just as he'd righted himself, another body brushed into him roughly and nearly threw him off balance. Just wanting to get away and not caring, he started forward only to once again have his path obstructed by something. This time it felt as though someone was grabbing the tattered remains of his jacket. _

"_Excuse me." _

_He was barely restraining the panic as well as annoyance at being hindered once again. The teen had a limited period left to him and who knew what would happen within the allotted time he had._

"_Uzumaki?" _

_The voice sounded somewhat familiar but not overly so. Naruto couldn't immediately place it, until he held the offending appendage and met a familiar brace of bandages. Something just clicked then and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _

"_Hyuuga…" _

_And he wanted to be anywhere but there. To not be seen here by a former comrade, in disgrace. _

"_Hyuuga Neji."_

_He bolted._

* * *

A gavel rapped loudly, cutting through the noisy chatter and effectively lowering the din. Not since that now infamous day fifteen years prior had they met in full semblance. The only change this time was the gathering had been called by the Hokage and not the senior representatives.

"Council members, I have called you here today because of an issue that has come up several times since the announcement of my successor."'

The noise rose and died. Curiosity had their attention acutely trained upon the seemingly youthful woman. After all, the issue most likely pertained to the village's main source of income and it was even rarer for the problems to be brought to their attentions. It wasn't their legal jurisdiction after all.

"Exactly how many times has this issue been brought to your attention?"

One of the braver councilmen ventured. It was only after it became apparent that none were going to expound upon the statement that the man spoke out of turn.

Shrewd amber eyes scanned the room, taking in expressions and anticipating the bombshell she was about to drop. She and Shizune had debated the merits of informing the ruling civilian legislative body and came to an accord. Since every life would be affected it seemed that duty demanded her to once more take up her mantle and do the 'heavy lifting'.

"Exactly…eighty-nine as of this moment."

Now extremely curious, another voice spoke up. It came from one of the clans this time.

"What is the issue in question, Hokage-sama?"

Again the medic paused. The wisdom of revealing such information was…delicate at best and could cause numerous headaches for her position in the future. As it was, the amount of last minute paperwork was driving her up the wall.

Taking a deep breathe, she seemed to decide on a course of action. For better or worse, they had to know what their decision had wrought…if they could comprehend what she would be hinting at.

"I regretfully inform this council that a majority of the veteran forces have turned in resignations."

The sound level rose immediately. Many debated between themselves. It wasn't until the ninja clans and various elders began to take into account what the others were saying that the general picture emerged.

They began to realize as a whole the idea the woman was painting. Over the years the relationship between the military leader and them had been…non existent. She was formal and only saw them during meetings which were few and far between.

"If I may, which of the elite squadrons have turned in paperwork?"

The courtesy of the question directed her way by one of the prominent clan heads, caused the noise level to plummet. The silence was almost stifling.

"All of them."

* * *

For some reason he hadn't been able to visit the memorial. In fact, it had been almost a decade since he last saw the carved rock. The atmosphere just didn't have the same feel.

It almost felt like he was being frowned upon. That he had earned the disapproval of the dead for some reason. And nostalgia about the past became harder to recall.

He first started noticing the drop in routine about six months after the banishment of his ex-student. Then he started to become flaky, distracted by other issues. Days became weeks, weeks became months until months finally became years.

Now he found himself beginning his day making his way towards the stone and then becoming sidetracked by something else. It felt as though his desire to remember had dropped as well.

He couldn't understand why… and they called him a genius.

* * *

Tsunade thoroughly enjoyed the cushions of her office chair. It had been a long day. The council had been up in arms over the statements until she had read them every name from the compiled list.

As each name, well known and not, service record and division was made explicitly clear as was their importance, the debates became more heated and volatile. Those taking the hint from the Hokage as to the source of this sudden epidemic amongst their ranks, had become more verbose in their arguments against the chosen candidate.

Those, mostly from the civilian quarter, had to be argued down as they didn't fully understand the significance. And those in favor of their choice began to complicate the issue by throwing in irrelevant comments.

Mandates and courses of actions were finally decided upon, though the candidate issue still left many unsatisfied. Though the late hour was telling as to the difficulty of the negotiations.

A polite knock at the door alerted the woman that she had business to take care of. What she hadn't expected was who it was.

"Umino-san, I had expected you much earlier." The Hokage kept a civil tone, though the folder in the man's hands caused her to frown in aggravation. She didn't need more paperwork.

"Hokage-dono." Was the equally emotionless, slightly icy reply. "I have come to turn in my resignation as a shinobi of the leaf."

"As have about eighty-nine others before you," she hadn't known the man personally and he had made himself scarce ever since she had taken office. What she did know was that she had done something to gain his disapproval and a very cold shoulder.

Had he felt the inclination to put in the extra effort, the man would have shrugged as it was… "I felt handing it into you personally would have more satisfactory results…and would be much more expedient."

She looked over the file and almost whistled. This man was something else. However, she 'd have to tell him the same thing she sent to every other ninja with paperwork.

"Request denied."

* * *

_:Tsudzuku:_

* * *

A/N: I'm tired.

Enjoy.

LJ 7/7/2008


	5. Scroll 5: Falling

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 5: Falling

* * *

_The turmoil of his situation clouded his senses. All reason left him and was replaced with fight or flight instincts. _

_And so he ran. _

…_Or tried to._

_It was plainly obvious that whoever had grabbed the released jinchuuriki had noticed something was off about him and just held on tighter. Perhaps they hadn't been expecting such a reaction, but their reflexes were still premier and able to deal with this newest turn of events._

_Neji had been so surprised when the other boy bolted that if it wasn't for his rigorous training under Maito Gai he'd have lost the blonde in a heartbeat. And that would have omitted his purpose for finding out about said ninja's fate. _

_The older boy hardly recognized the blonde. Dirty and dressed in rags that if he looked close enough would have once told of being a vibrant shade of color, he looked like nothing more than a shadow of his once hale and hardy self. _

_It was only by luck that he taken more than a moment to stop and notice the person he'd run into. Even as he heard the recognition in the voice and witnessed the dawning comprehension on his visage, something beyond appearance had changed within the other preteen. He'd become something that the Branch member never thought he'd see in his comrade, at least not for a couple of years yet._

_Wanting to know what was going on and feeling that their current location was hardly the place to conduct their conversation, the prodigy grabbed the smaller boy's shoulder and maneuvered him through a crowd and into a darker alley way. Naruto, in the condition he was in and the circumstances that he'd be forced to live through, could do nothing more than follow. _

_After a few moments of stumbling while the older boy led him through the maze of people, Naruto found himself suddenly stopped and whirled around to face where he assumed the young prodigy was. _

"_What do you want Hyuuga?" _

"_Where have you been?" a near emotionless voice demanded. If he hadn't grown used to his condition the shorter boy never would have picked out the underlying tones and that the other ninja hadn't been able to hide. "We haven't seen you for the last four months and no one would say anything."_

"_I've been…" the young jinchuuriki stopped fumbling around for the right word, "detained."_

_Neji's eyebrows shot up so fast that they nearly disappeared in his hairline. He then narrowed his eyes in skepticism as he studied the boy before him._

"_For four months?" _

_Naruto didn't answer him. He instead drooped his head and allowed the shadows to hide his expression. However, against his will, he tensed up ever so slightly. Neji was able to pick up o his body language near instantaneously. His vision sharpened immediately as he pinned the other boy with an intense stare. _

"_What's going on, Naruto?"_

_The boy was so still and took such a long time to answer that Neji thought he'd been ignored. However when the jinchuuriki lifted his head and looked in his direction, he was stuck by how dull and lifeless the milky blue eyes now were. _

_Something was wrong and that same thing had hurt the other boy deeply. When the blonde finally spoke, Neji had no idea of what to make of the spiritless tone. _

"_It seems that I won't be able to help you change the Hyuuga Destiny after all." _

_He spoke up trying, and failing miserably, to talk in his infamous cheery tone. Like his appearance, he even sounded broken and near death. _

"_Perhaps." The stoic boy replied, "Perhaps not. You know not what the future holds." _

"_Why are you here?" _

"_I had a question for the Hokage regarding your status, now the purpose of the appointment seems irrelevant."_

"_Why me?"_

"_It's what comrades do." Pain began to spasm violently within his chest, almost forcing the blonde to double over. _

_Were they comrades? That term was bandied about so flippantly by his ex-teammates he wasn't sure what it meant anymore…if anything at all. It held no meaning unless someone proved to him their intent. _

"_That still doesn't explain your concern." _

"_Doesn't it?" _

"_Before the chuunin exams you wouldn't have even bothered to look in my direction, why so now?" _

_Neji almost took a step back at the bitterness in the boy's voice. It was almost a complete turnaround from what he was used to hearing form the blonde. It was something he'd thought to have heard from a war torn, disillusioned veteran than a boy only a year younger than himself._

"_Your eyes see what mine could not." _

_The irony of the comment was not lost on him. In fact it not only added salt into the fresh wound, but ground it in without mercy and packed some more for good measure. He'd been awakened to too much of what he'd chosen to ignore in favor of a future that now no longer existed._

_He'd almost started laughing hysterically at the other boy's unspoken question. He was on the verge of just letting it all go, of giving into hysteria, panic and hate. _

"_They don't see anything, especially now."_

_The branch member hid a sigh. He didn't understand and hadn't taken the time to observe all of the details in his shock at the boy's initial appearance. That and it was irritating that the jinchuuriki was avoiding his gaze most studiously. _

_Something was wrong and he was determined to find out. Everything seemed so out of character for the boy who dreamed so big and wasn't afraid to let anyone know it. _

"_Will you at least meet me eye to eye?" _

_The other boy, who'd been fidgeting, stilled so completely that he'd thought the blonde had switched with a henged log. That assumption was thrown out the window as a quiet whisper almost inaudibly made its way to the branch member's finely tuned hearing. _

"_I…I…can't." _

_His focus sharpened and he began to see what he'd initially missed. It was so blatantly obvious that one would have to be extremely oblivious or…stupid…to not notice it. _

"_Because…" _

"_I'm blind." The deadened voice finished. _

_The genius was momentarily stunned. Even if he'd have suspected the verbal affirmation would still have thrown him for a loop._

"_How?!"_

"_How do you think?!" the other boy snapped irritably, a small amount of life interjecting its way into his speech. Not enough fire to rekindle that once roaring flame, but enough to give the genius the home that all had not been lost with the blonde._

"_That would be for you to tell me as I was in a coma for a while after the mission." _

_Naruto mulled over his reply carefully. He finally decided on something vague. The confrontation and subsequent word exchange between him and the last remaining malignant in Konoha were private and he didn't have the energy to repeat them anyways.  
_

"_It was a parting gift from my ex-teammate." _

_Neji quickly deduced what wasn't said and made his conclusions. He was still unsettled by something the jinchuuriki wasn't saying and he just it knew was important._

"_But that doesn't explain your disappearance." _

_Even if the blonde had been in some kind of physical therapy or conditioning program that wouldn't have taken him so long. Neji could personally vouch that the blonde had a remarkable ability to adapt to just about any and every situation and recover at a fantastic pace, well that and he was the most unconventional, unpredictable, and definitely strangest ninja he'd ever met. Also there were blind shinobi within the ranks, though not common they were still if not more formidable than their counterparts. _

_However that still didn't explain the disappearance of the blonde for all of that time nor his sudden reappearance that none knew about unless they were like him and encountered him personally. And he wasn't sure if word would make its way out into the general public anyway._

"_I…" _

"_What's going on?" Neji pressed. _

_He would have his answers one way or another. And he'd rather here it from the blonde himself than through the grapevine. He wasn't, however, prepared for the answer as he'd already been shocked more than he'd care to admit. _

"_I've been…banished."_

* * *

"Request denied."

The chuunin allowed a bit of his disbelief to creep into his expression before shuttering it so that nothing else could show. Normally the denial would not have been that big of a deal as it was within the rights of the military leader to refuse such requests, but generally they did not.

And especially if the ninja was not of important rank nor had a name that was known. In fact by most standards, he was rather unremarkable. That was unless someone read between the lines.

He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. He was, to his knowledge, the last to turn in the necessary documents and most likely to be denied. However as he was of lower rank, he had thought that his chances of approval would have gone up.

Apparently not.

"You're joking."

"No."

"Excuse my frankness Hokage-sama, but why am I being denied my resignation?"

The Hokage took her time in answering. As much as she'd like to have said, 'because I said so.', this entire situation would have to be handled delicately rather than with a mulish attitude. Also she was well aware that if her answer was phrased incorrectly, there would be another bounty she'd have to post in the Bingo Book…along with close to eighty-nine others of their finest.

However the safety and the continued existence of the Leaf depended upon their best staying active and within the ranks…no matter whom the future leader was. Resisting the urge to rub her temples in exasperation, the blonde resigned herself to doing the dirty work and trying to keep the ruffled feathers of the ranks somewhat smoothed down.

"As you are well aware, there have been others before you whom have turned in their resignations or at least stated their intent." At this the scarred nin nodded. It was common knowledge.

"However, as we are unprepared for the sudden influx, the balance of power will be upset." Iruka quietly listened, as a nin he'd taken this into account as a possible reason for denial. He was also aware that there was much in the way of politics involved. In the political world power, in whatever form, reigned supreme and determined everything.

And if the Leaf were to suddenly lose a majority of its power base and economic support before the newer ranks were matured, it would be a disaster that would take the village years to recover from before they could even entertain the possibility restoring themselves to their former might.

"And as such, until there is a time where the quality as well as the quantity of personnel can be trained and replaced, we cannot afford for any withdrawals at this time…no matter how deserved."

"Ah."

The blonde's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. While most nin didn't speak out of turn, as was their culture, due to the respect of their superiors, most of the time it was easy enough for her to get a read on the shinobi's current emotional status.

Umino-san, though, was neutral at best. And that small affirmation wasn't helping her ease the small niggle in the back of her mind considering the ninja before her.

As well trained as some of their elite were, it was the lower ranked that often were the most deadly. It was simply a matter of deception and the importance rank always represented within a society of structure, especially the militaristic kind.

And if what she read were any indication of his talents or probable talents, Umino definitely fit into this category. Would she have to watch her back as well?

"If that is your final ruling, Hokage-sama, then I will take my leave." With a fluid bow, the scarred man turned smoothly on a heel an made his way out of the office.

Polite, respectful, and completely and utterly neutral. And it left her ill at ease to know that there may be more like him out there within her ranks, silently enraged and yet not showing it other than one resignation to show their discontent and protest.

Even as the chuunin exited quietly and obediently, Tsunade could not shake the sense of dread for the future. Something did not sit right with this situation.

If all of her ranks acted thusly, she'd have to make damn well sure that their newest recruits were ready, because…she just knew no one, especially those in the Leaf, would just bend their heads in submission.

The civilian populace might, but their ninja…

The Hokage picked up a roster scroll as well as an empty stack of parchment and began scribbling furiously. If the candidate wanted to keep his seat of power, then he'd have to have forces that weren't in position to rebel.

By the time her replacement was trained and able to take office, she would be able to retire those whom posed a threat if they were not released from duty. At least that's what she hoped.

After all, how many rulers, kage, and daimyo were brought down by their own?

* * *

The warmth of the sand heated wind ruffled the wild shock of golden spikes as the red rays of the setting sun bid their last farewell to the day. The nin to whom the hair belonged just stayed in his position, stoic and statuesque watching the sunset with unseeing eyes.

To anyone whom might spy him, he looked as though he was just another of the many Suna inhabitants whom liked to watch the sunset. Nowhere else in the elemental nations were the skies painted so many colors nor so brilliant.

However, the Anbu Commander's mind was a thousand miles or so away. The contents of the missive were enough to send his mind into hyper drive. And it made him restless.

Time and distance didn't heal all wounds, but they did dull the pain somewhat. The weight of the news didn't truly hit him until about an hour after he left the Kazekage's office. When it did, though, he almost couldn't breath.

Every memory he'd tried to bury, every dark and corrosive feeling he'd skillfully hidden, and the pain he'd tried to forget. It all surfaced at once and hit him like a two-ton sledgehammer.

His control had almost slipped as well.

At the barely audible noise of sandaled feet landing behind him, the commander pulled out of his darkening thoughts and addressed the three Anbu behind him. One, he sensed, held a mission scroll while another held his cloak and mask.

Trust Kankuro to have his things prepared. Even before he, himself, knew when a mission was going to be sent his way.

With a nod he was passed his equipment and briefed. As things went, this was actually what he needed to help him work out his thoughts. With the last buckled latched and his mask in place, the quartet was off, leaving nothing but some displaced dust where they once stood.

When the time came, could he…would he face again what he'd thought he'd left behind?

* * *

A/N: Please enjoy. I do appreciate your reviews, more than I can say. Thank you.

Until next time.

LJ 9/8/2008


	6. Scroll 6: Comrade

**Blind Sight**

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 6: Comrade 　

* * *

_Naruto swallowed. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be in this situation. He didn't want to have any witnesses to his failure and humiliations. _

_He couldn't believe that he'd just told Hyuuga Neji, of all people, that he'd been kicked out of his home. That he was a no longer considered a shinobi and friend to the leaf, rather a stain on their village that needed to be rid of._

_With a sigh the boy deflated completely. _

_What was the use in putting up a front anyhow? He was blind, starving to the point of emaciation, filthy… _

…_and homeless._

_That's where the real barb stuck. _

_He was being cast out of the only place that he'd ever known and sent into the unfeeling world to survive. He bet that they were counting on him not even making it through the first year alone. _

_An unwanted weapon. _

_Most villages would probably have killed to have him at their disposal and yet, he was practically helpless, but too powerful and too feared to be destroyed. _

"_What was that?" the Hyuuga had been saying something. The older boy sighed in exasperation before continuing._

"_I was asking: What are you going to do now?" _

_A wave of annoyance flooded the blind boy. He had been on his own for almost fourteen years and now he had to answer to someone? _

"_Isn't it obvious? I'm going to grab some stuff and leave." _

_Neji, however, wasn't perturbed by the challenge. Having grown up in a home where the art of reading emotion was a prized discipline, it wasn't too hard for him to see that the blonde was covering up his uncertainty._

"_How so? You can barely walk." _

"_I'll think of something." _

_The reply was shot back before the older boy barely ended. There was a hard edge to it that hadn't been there before. And yet, it was unnerving in that there seemed to be no life either. _

_The older teen did a quick sweep of the alleyway they were in. On one end was the busy street where various merchants and civilians were walking past. The noises of everyday life were floating towards them, warm and inviting. _

"_Here." _

"_Oi!! What are you doing?" it seemed some of the life seeped back into the blonde's demeanor. _

"_You're in no position to be asking me." _

"_Just answer the question teme." _

"_I'm carrying you." He cut off the blondes attempts to shake him off, "Now, where's your apartment." _

_Giving in, the blind jinchuuriki began rattling off directions to his small flat. And because of his handicap, he missed the rare sight of the stoic Hyuuga's eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. _

_The other boy was lighter than he'd anticipated. The slight weight distracted the Hyuuga as he swung the other boy up with relative easy and almost ended up hauling him over his shoulder completely. He was too light to be considered healthy. Even a weightless Lee, as wiry as he was, was definitely heavier by a good forty to fifty pounds. _

"_Why?" The question broke him out of his musings. _

"_Hnn?" _

"_Why are you doing this, Neji?" _

_There was a lost quality to the tone and more than a bit of confusion. It was as if he couldn't comprehend why anyone would lend him a hand. Again the genius was thrown for a loop as he struggled to answer._

"_Like I said before, we're comrades, it's…what we do."_

_The blonde was silent from then on as the Hyuuga guided them through the back alley ways towards the blonde's apartment. Unsurprisingly, they were in the older parts of Konoha, somewhere between the residential districts and the seedier parts of the red lantern district. _

_Not the best housing that could be afforded, but better that what they assumed the lonely boy had lived in. And it was serviceable. _

_The walls, he noted, were grungy and had paint peeling. Bits of ceiling plaster, trash and other debris lined the sides of the halls. Graffiti lined the walls and the overall gloom of the place seemed to be completely at odds with the boy he knew…before his incarceration. _

_Had he so completely misread the jinchuuriki? How could someone so young learn to lie so well that even someone, who's trained in the art of reading people, was fooled? The blonde had the village completely taken in. _

_As soon as they reached the assumed floor where the blonde stayed, the genius pulled up to a halt abruptly and stared. Where the blonde's door should have been was nothing but charred remained and splinters. _

_Confused at the stop, the jinchuuriki reminded the genius of his presence. Instead of answering, the older boy stepped into the opening and made his way into what he assumed was the living room, but was forced to stop. _

_Charred ashes and burnt remains of what could have been furniture and other necessities. The boy took in the wreckage and was at a loss for words. What could the blonde have done to deserve such…persecution?_

_Naruto had been silent as soon as his ride continued forward. He knew something was wrong. There was the faint smell of smoke that lingered in the old decrepit halls_

_He had always been the subject if persecution, not always in the physical sense. He had never been cornered or beaten or something beastly along those lines, but neither was he acknowledged nor was he helped in any manner. _

_If violence was to take place, it was indeed to his worldly possessions and not to his person. Hence the decrepit state of his housing, the less than desirable function of his meager water and electric appliances, and the only serviceable clothing he wore. _

_Even to him, as the silence stretched on and the Hyuuga refused to put him down He knew, without a shadow of a doubt that something had happened to his apartment. _

"_Neji?" _

"_Let's go." _

"_But, my stuff?" _

_The Hyuuga stopped abruptly, causing one of his steps to come down hard on a bit of charcoal, causing a crunch to fill the air. After a brief pause as the other genin tried to decide how he was going to address the other boy, he made his way out the door. _

_At the sound the younger boy flinched. He knew, even before the other boy stated it, what had happened. _

"_There's nothing left to get."_

* * *

_Naruto just stared out into the blank nothingness. He knew that there was life all around him. He could hear it just fine. However, even the sounds of life were fading with the warmth of the sun. He had been there for a couple of hours being unable to decide what to do. _

_He had made it outside the gates and a good couple of miles down the road long before his allotted time slot was up. He had Neji to thank for that. _

_The boy had set him down by a crossroads before heading back towards the village. It wouldn't due for the genius to be caught outside the walls without permission. _

_Soon there was only the quiet emptiness of the space around him. Not event a breeze._

_The jinchuuriki felt truly alone. It was just himself, the clothes on his back, a satchel of hastily gathered rations, and a staff._

_And he had no where to go. The trees on either side of the paths added to the stillness of the air. _

_A twig snapped. _

_The blonde boy turned in the direction of the sound. He had a feeling that it was done on purpose as he was essentially helpless. And he could feel the weight of the person's eyes upon him as if they were measuring him._

_He just waited. It wasn't that he wanted to run into someone this quickly and as it was a ninja village, could probably end his life in a heartbeat, it was just that he was essentially trapped. Save for the Bo staff that Neji had shoved in his hands to use as a walking stick, Naruto had nothing. _

_He couldn't do anything and he couldn't walk anywhere fast. He hadn't even had time to adjust to his blindness, to figure out how he would maneuver in his environment. _

_Perhaps this would be his end after all. The Kami knew he wanted it. That he deserved the peace he so craved at the moment._

_So there he stood, waiting for the presence to make a move. As his own life was essentially over as he saw it, this made no difference. Heck, he'd even go with bastard's older brother if he offered again._

_He jumped when a gravely whisper broke the silence. He really shouldn't have been so surprised._

"_Uzumaki."_

_Something about the address was familiar or maybe it was the voice. Whatever it was, he couldn't seem to place a finger on it though. _

_Instead of answering, the orphan waited patiently. His heart was pounding so loudly he thought his ears would burst. _

_Something brushed across his cheek. On reflex, Naruto's hand swatted it away. But instead of a bug he felt small, hard grains of…rock? _

_Another noise came to his ears. A 'shshing' sound. As if something were sweeping across the hard surface of the ground. _

_However, before the blonde could contemplate as to why that sound was so familiar to him a hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump backwards and trip over his feet. He dropped his bags and stave as he flailed for some sort of support. Just when he thought he's impact the hard ground, something cushioned his fall. _

…_and lifted him up? _

_It also sifted and moved under his fingers and moved like…sand? _

_Then something clicked in the young teen's mind. There was only one person he knew of that controlled sand. Finally he spoke, breaking the tense silence._

"_What are you doing here, Gaara?"_

* * *

The chuunin stationed outside the Hokage's office were guarding the door like solemnly, the picture of dutiful shinobi. What isn't widely known or expected is that the said chuunin were bored stiff and often traded favors to get out of duty which, next to border I patrols and D-rank missions, was the most inglorious and boring assignment to ever be thought up.

They however, had there moments. Unfortunately most included the name Sarutobi Konohamaru and ended with pranks. And were usually included the same sentence.

Granted the newer recruits into the ranks weren't aware that over a decade before it was another boy who gave everyone a run for their money. And that he was frighteningly adept at reversing whatever situation he'd been caught in into another opportunity to cause mischief.

Any of the older generations, now well into their careers and some promoted, could and would reminisce how such actions had saved their hides on more than one occasion. The kid made life interesting and the posts around the Hokage's quarters weren't quite so despised. In fact if there was a rumor of the prankster pulling a prank, people would clamber at the chance to get the shift. After, what better way to get in some training than with one of the most infamous prankster that ever grace the village?

But with the blonde gone, life just seemed to go forward steadily. Even so, it seemed that the life of the place, that certain spark, just seemed to be missing.

The two chuunin on duty were, for the lack of a better term, bored out of their skulls. There was simply nothing to do and the Anbu couldn't be spared from their duties just to…'baby-sit' the Hokage. But protocol demanded and who were they to disobey?

And the shift would have seemed like any other if not for the fact that there was an unexpected visitor. Normally he wouldn't have even bothered going through he normal entrances, but there he was, waiting for them to move aside.

Of course neither wanted to move from their positions. The interrupting the Hokage was dangerous at best and excruciatingly painful at worst. And they weren't taking the rap for anyone, not even the Gama-Sannin. He could go dig his own grave, they were quite content as they were.

"Let me through, I have business with the Hokage."

"I'm sorry, but Hokage-sama is busy at the moment. You'll have to see the receptionist and schedule an appointment." The braver of the two guards spoke up before cringing under the glower sent his way.

"Do you know who I am?" not giving either guard a chance to reply, the old hermit continued ranting, "I have pertinent information for the Hokage and you deem yourselves worthy enough to stop me?"

"Sir, I'm under-"

"I don't care if the Daimyo showed up and threatened you with treason. You will let me in."

"I'm sorry sir, but that will quite impossible."

"Let me through, damn it!"

"Our orders-"

The door to the office slammed open cutting off the guard and causing all three to jump. A red faced Hokage fumed with her eyebrow ticking dangerously.

"Will you all just SHUT UP!!"

Three stunned expressions stared at the woman. She hadn't been that emotional since she took office. In fact it was a bit frightening. Jiraiya, recovering first, decided to take the lead. He did, after all, have some important business with the Hokage anyways.

"Well, happy to see you too, Hime."

"Well I'm not. Why are you harassing my guards?"

"I have the reports you wanted," the hermit pushed on, ignoring the question, "And some information you would find interesting."

"Uh huh, and what would you have that would be of interest to me? I'm not posing for your Icha Icha centerfold."

"As amusing as that would be, I believe news of Suna's stance on your successor and future relations with other villages would be slightly higher on my list of priorities."

This caused the Hokage to pause. It seemed she wasn't the only one interested in Konoha's Hokage candidate. And if what Jiraiya was implying was true, than politics as they knew it would forever be changed…and not necessarily for the better.

"Fine." She opened the door wider, "In."

Not one to keep a lady waiting, the Gama Sannin strode in. The Hokage eyed her nervously sweating guards.

"No one is to disturb us for any reason, am I clear."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Both snapped to attention.

"Good." She turned to close the door, pausing a bit before issuing one final command, "One of you get me some sake, we're gonna be in here a while." The door snapped shut leaving two miserable looking nin to bemoan their fates.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

_:Tsudzuku:_

* * *

A/N: I had to fight with my muse on this one. Annoying, troublesome….

What to do, what to do…

But I'm sure you know what to do, hmm?

Until next time.

LJ 1/19/2009


	7. Scroll 7: Homecoming

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 7: Homecoming

* * *

"_Gaara." _

"_Uzumaki."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_It seems Konoha has finally shown its true colors."_

_Naruto couldn't say anything and his tongue seemed frozen. How could he? Especially now when his heart was just as damaged as his body…and spirit. The boy shook his head as if trying to regain some semblance of the spirit he had by jumpstarting his brain. _

"_What d'ya mean?" _

_Gaara just tilted his head and looked at his blind counterpart. Was the blonde really that naïve? Yes. Yes he was if his previous experience has taught him anything. Even if they could connect on a fundamental level, the blond was still foolishly innocent or willfully ignorant._

_There was no way he was going to leave behind someone who could understand his pain. Someone…who claimed his friendship and accepted him, an equal. _

"_Come." _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_**We**__ are going home."_

_And for the first time in what seemed like ages a small smile graced the jinchuuriki's lips. _

'_Home.'_

_For the first time in his life, he was going home_

* * *

A polite knock at the doors brought Gaara's concentration towards the intrusion. Whether or not it was warranted, the staff always walked on eggshells around their leader.

Not that the redhead minded as they were extremely polite about their intrusions, but it irritated him as he had to receive them even if it was in the middle of an important topic.

"Kazekage-sama, forgive my intrusion."

"Of course."

With a slight nod, he indicated that the visitor should take a seat. After all it wasn't everyday that the diplomatic ambassador from his ally dropped by his office. Even in light of the rather…disturbing news that was coming their way.

With a mental sigh, the young Kazekage put aside his recent acquisition. It had been enlightening to say the least. The diplomatic missive he had been going through lay forgotten in favor of what the liaison had to say.

"As I'm sure you're aware of the…situation in Konoha, I'll waste no time in getting to the subject of my intrusion." The stoic façade leaned back as though mentally sifting through what he had to say and what he wanted to tell.

"Go on."

"As you know…"

* * *

Naruto stood defensively over his fallen squad members. They had been ambushed.

Blank cerulean eyes stared at the mass of human flesh before them, carefully concealing the tightly controlled rage within. Of all the times this had to happen, of course it had to be right after he'd received the secreted information from his kage.

It was also lucky that the offenders had caught him when his eye covering had been taken off for a moment. However, what was coming from them was worse than any offence of catching him unawares, no matter how brief.

Luckily, they were out of Suna and out of the wind country, on a mission. And, well, so many variables could happen on a mission.

It was probably also the fact that his current team was facing some of the elite forces from the Grass country. And every one of his comrades were either injured or unconscious. Ironic, how events always worked out like that on important retrieval missions.

Especially when said nin was apart of the crowd before him. However there was one distinct difference between them. The nin, whom had been assigned his teammate on various occasions was not someone he'd consider close.

And he had no qualms about killing the shinobi either. Gaara must have considered his attitude at this moment because all he needed to do was bring back some proof. The head would do rather nicely.

"So this is the infamous Maelstrom." One of the Kusa nin had apparently been gauging him, "not much is he?"

The grunts and nods of agreement were all Naruto needed to know to pinpoint the location of his opponents. He remained motionless, not allowing any of his thoughts to leak out into his movements.

Something poked his side. It was all Naruto could do to remain still and not turn to hiss at the offender, like a prodded cat.

"You don't want to mess with me because when I fight…I kill."

"Quit Boar." One of the Kusa nin cut in annoyance tingeing his voice.

"Why?" Came the whiny reply, "come _on_, look at him. He couldn't hit a fly even if he wanted to."

"He's the Anbu commander for a reason."

A new voice cut in by then. It took the blonde only a moment to identify it as the traitor's by the dialect and the accent.

"The only reason he got the position he did, is because he's the Kazekage's pet."

Naruto couldn't keep the memories of the last fifteen years from flooding back in all their bitter brilliance. Every word, every insult, played through his head with startling clarity. Life had not been easy for him, when had it ever, but it seemed the entire world was out to get him then with his weakness. Bullies couldn't resist the lure of such prey.

It was also the reason why he was the strongest. Why only the Kazekage himself could maybe take him on one on one in combat. And Why he was respected, feared, and loved in his regiment.

And Naruto had never spoken a word to Gaara about it either. He refused to completely depend on another. He never had, he was too independent and head strong to, and that way of life was too ingrained in him.

"_Besides you're blind." _

"_Helpless." _

"_Weak." _

"_Handicapped." _

"_Useless." _

"_Pathetic."_

It had taken ten years to somewhat repair the damage inflicted upon his psyche by his native home. And it would probably never leave either. He couldn't even have a normal relationship with another because he simply didn't know how to.

"It's a pity, really, you could have been so much use in our ranks…if you could see."

The ninja jeered while his back up looked on confidently. After all, the rumors about this blind man were obviously exaggerated especially if he and his team were taken by surprise so easily.

"Or better yet, the position you were rewarded just because the Kazekage's taken a shine to you could have gone to someone who earned it."

If he was looking for a reaction, there was none. The commander was just as impassive as ever, even with most of his head exposed.

"Come on, let's complete this mission and go."

The ninja continued to ignore the voice of reason as they curiously studied the blonde. Even in their small villages, the infamous Maelstrom of the Desert was quickly becoming something of a legend along with Salamander Hanzo, the Densetsu no Sannin, Seven Swordsmen of Kiri and many more.

The traitor felling ridiculously assured of himself and confident with his backing continued to taunt the commander. Some of the younger nin and the ones with grudges against Suna joined in.

"Weak. Pathetic. Hey, did you know he was pushed around by and academy student. A first year at that."

"You're not that weak are you?"

"If you aren't, prove it."

"How so?"

"It speaks!!"

One of the Kusa nin was shifting. It was clear that he wanted to leave, having stayed in one place for far too long. They were still within the Wind Country's borders and the longer they tarried, the less of a chance their mission would be completed…even if they seemed to have the advantage at the moment.

However some of the more sadistic squad members threw a little caution to the wind as the Commander had yet to speak or move. They began circling the lone nin, obviously taking advantage of their numbers.

"You see, we have this little game."

"But the thing is…the consequences are fatal."

"If you survive we might let you go.

"You have all this big talk about you, blindie, but can you back it up?"

The only warning they had was a near hoarse whisper as the blind shinobi shifted into a ready stance. Naruto blurred out of sight, his voice hanging in the air.

"Let it rain blood."

* * *

The surprise attack from the 'downed' nin took out a good portion of the Kusa nin on his command. It was a clever ruse, risky but successful.

It had been a massacre.

The traitor nin found himself looking into the lifeless orbs of the stoically cold Anbu Commander's. It was an unnerving experience and sent jolts of fear rushing through him. It took him a moment to realize the blonde was speaking and another five for the word's meanings to register.

"You should know…I hate to lose."

With that Naruto's fist blurred and smashed into the traitor's head, sending him crashing to the floor with a sickening thud. The crack of his skull against the dirt was all he needed to know that the other nin was down.

The Anbu Commander 'looked' down at the unconscious nin before shaking his head in disgust. Idiocy, no matter how well disguised, would always follow the ignorant.

"You talk too much."

The commander pulled out a length of wire from his pack and began securing his prisoners. The last thing he needed was for them to get away while he was tending to the injured on his team. He also needed them for questioning.

The arrival of the Kusa shinobi was unprecedented and their poisons needed to be dealt with. Soon.

The blonde just sighed. He wasn't looking forward to any of this. His fingers fumbled around in his pack until they came across a phial he normally stored there and made his way over to his downed comrades.

It was an anti-venom that worked to neutralize all poisons for about twelve hours before the victims needed to get to hospital. It was enough, for now.

* * *

A quiet knock at the door brought the aged Hokage out of her reverie. The news she had received from Jiraiya was definitely worth the intrusion.

What or rather whom walked through her door was not someone she had been expecting anytime soon. And he wasn't anyone she wanted to see at the moment.

"What do you want…Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

_:Tsudzuku:_

* * *

A/N: OH MAN!! Did anyone read CH 439?!?! Kishimoto has just officially rocked my view of Naruto again and put it back on the map (is cackling gleefully). Who else is excited for things to pick up now??

So as you can guess that means…more Naruto updates!! Yay!! I was losing a ton of interest and absolutely hate the Uchiha-super-ultra-powered-I'm-damn-near-immortal-arc…but this is makes it all worthwhile.

If you haven't read it yet…GOGOGOGOGOGO!!! You have to!! I'm not spoiling anything. Now Shoo!!

……

For anyone confused about the storyline, it generally starts out with past and then jumps to either present day Konoha or Suna. Yes it's a bit rough, I don't blame anyone if it's a hard read, this story wasn't exactly well thought out in the epic sense. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Now as for excitement and action and what not…this story is more about Naruto coming to terms with his banishment and living on. Also it's about him healing and growing up some. Think of it as a more…realistic-ish based fic. It's neither happy nor is it sad.

……

As for the council, yes I am well aware that it is a product of FanFiction, however just because it isn't mentioned doesn't mean that it isn't there (we didn't find out about the advisors until late in the game either). Now, it may not have any power but the Hokage isn't running the village single handedly.

And as for the banishment…it was the only humane way to get him out of Konoha.

……

If you dislike my story so much then please by all means, don't read. I'm not forcing you.

Anyways, for those of you who are…less than satisfied with my plots or story in general, might I humbly suggest some worthwhile reads?

**For the Love of My Friends by Foxie-sama**

**Everything Begins with a Choice by Biskoff**

**Divergence by Nawaki**

**Team 8 by S'Tarkan**

**Eyes of the Broken Soul by SincereNaruto**

And anything written by these two authors: **Paw-bells** and **Peppymint**.

LJ 4/12/09


	8. Scroll 8: Revelation

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 8: Revelation

* * *

"_Hyuuga Neji." An austere voice boomed across the chambers, "You have been chosen as the official liaison between the Konoha and Suna." Not allowing the shinobi to acknowledge the statement, the speaker continued. _

"_As per official request that the diplomatic party be of privileged lineage, the most suitable candidate was needed. As the Hyuuga heiress is in the middle of her trials and unavailable and your other…relation is indisposed, naturally the obligation of duty fell to you. What say you in service to your village? Do you accept this mission?" _

_The now twenty-three year old jounin was quietly thinking over what was just imparted to him and deciding where he fit in this. The mission itself wasn't really a question, he would go no matter what his personal grievances might have been. _

_Not that he had any, but when one was commanded to do something and as shinobi were especially disciplined people, trained to follow orders without question…arguing and personal preferences became mote points. _

_Logically it made sense to send one of Hyuuga blood. After all they were trained from birth to read people, detect falsehoods and above all else, learn the art of diplomacy like the back of their hands. Neji knew even the lowest Branch member could play the high stakes political games if the situation called for it. _

_And when the council commanded something, generally they were obeyed. The Hokage had allowed them to legitimate gain a solid holding within the power play for Konoha's political atmosphere and it had increased over the years. _

"_What will my objectives be?" _

"_To maintain the peace between or villages and detect any early threats as well as pertinent information." _

"_You will be our eyes and ears within the Suna. We can not fully trust to their judgment in matters of importance as past events have shown. We have made that mistake before when they aided the invasion ten years ago. Another concern of ours is their choice of Kazekage. The selection has us questioning the wisdom of staying aligned with such a…village." _

_Neji took a moment to absorb the command. So they wanted him to spy while under the guise of a diplomat. He wasn't surprised in the least. Konoha's good will and whatever reputation the Sandaime had established in his long reign had invariably disappeared long ago. Come to think of it, that was about the same time Uzumaki was banished. _

_Regardless of the circumstances, he had nothing to lose in this exchange. His one hope at change had been banished and he was still an honorary slave to the Hyuuga household. If he was lucky enough, he would hold the post in Suna for a few years time. Anything to get a reprieve from the life he led here. _

"_I Accept." _

"_You have two hours to prepare for you move to Suna. Dismissed." _

……

_The Wind country hadn't changed since his last visit all those years ago to aide the Kazekage against Akatsuki. The teenaged leader had been kidnapped and it was up to them to help track down the redhead before civil war erupted._

_However while the land hadn't changed noticeably, the village and its leader had. Proof was sitting behind the desk before him._

_Neji felt almost as though he was talking to a completely alien being rather than the stoically, cold kazekage he had come to know through reputation. The almost…genial manner in which he was received also threw him for a loop._

_It was when their conversations turned to something of a more…personal nature that the former jinchuuriki gained a certain something to his presence that the Hyuuga couldn't identify. The topic had centered around a certain blonde, almost forgotten to most._

_Neji supposed that it was a jinchuuriki thing, a connection of brotherhood that their like could only know. Of course he was assuming. After all, it was Uzumaki and __**not**__ Uchiha who stopped the sand demon during the invasion. _

_A polite knock interrupted their conversation. Even in Konoha only the most proper ladies knocked like that, like his married off cousin. Fortunately Hiashi-sama, in what Neji privately assumed was a last ditch effort to do something for his first born, gave her away to a kind clan. At least the man she married was someone he approved of._

_The young diplomat was pulled out of his private thoughts when the Kazekage spoke. There was something other than his carefully cultivated monotone in his voice._

_Warmth? Humor? Sibling affection?_

"_Ah, perfect timing." _

_The jounin turned and regarded the newcomer. His only visible features were of the nose, and mouth. The rest of his person was covered in one way or another from head to toe save for his spiky hair which was currently trapped under the bandanna like cloth of his headband and peaking out from beneath the edges. _

_It was a wonder that the man could move as well as he did with his eyes covered as they were. As well as taking into account the armored uniform and the tremendous amount of black he was wearing._

_It was strangely familiar to him though the Hyuuga couldn't for the life of him place where exactly. It felt almost…comfortable. Like he knew that this man was someone he could trust with his life and who could lead him on an S-class mission and back again unscathed._

_As he took in the smaller details that most would easily dismiss, the gears in his mind went into overdrive. From the vague descriptions he had come across, this had to be that person. He was the one who making waves within the ninja community…and helping Suna's rise to power._

"_Hyuuga-san, I would like to introduce you to Kachuu-san." With a small bow the newer arrival acknowledged the liaison's presence. Gaara continued, "He is my elite forces and assassination corps commander." At the light of recognition at the name, in the other man's eyes, the Kazekage continued, "You might have heard of him?" _

"_The legendary Maelstrom, it is an honor indeed." So this was the man he had heard so much about. And the one he secretly wished was apart of the Konoha forces, leading them._

_At the address, the commander smirked. "The honor is truly mine, to meet the hailed genius from the Hyuuga clan. Said to be blessed with talent that would come maybe every thousand years, such are the rumors." _

"_How do you know me? I don't believe the Kazekage has told my first name." _

_The smirk vanished but the air of amusement stayed. "I would know your presence anywhere Hyuuga-san." He paused as Neji wondered what he meant in some confusion, "after all, what kind of comrade would I be if I forgot, especially when I kicked your ass at the Chuunin Exams." _

_The Hyuuga's composure was lost completely to astonishment as the commander pulled off his bandana-like hitai-ate and headgear. Three whisker like marks adorned each cheek. After over ten years, pearlescent eyes met the opaque cerulean blue of the man who would have been his Hokage…and who looked remarkably like the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. The association nearly bowled the diplomat over._

_There was only one person he had ever met that had that particular shade of hair and as the Yondaime Hokage was dead, and the photos never truly did him justice, that could only mean one thing, or person. _

_Especially when the strikingly familiar stave was taken into account as it was fixed to the back of the plated uniform. And that relaxed stance._

"_Uzumaki?" _

"_In the flesh." Was the reply with the well known mischievous grin. "Were you expecting maybe someone else?"_

_The Hyuuga sputtered in disbelief. After all this time of subtle searching, the idiotic blonde was right under their very noses. _

_Naruto seemingly dismissed his reactions with ease as he dropped a bundle of papers off on his superior's desk before turning around and grinning mischievously at the gaping diplomat. Gaara just seemed amused by the entire situation and took everything in stride._

"_So…" The blonde leaned forward in veiled anticipation, "how good are you at keeping secrets?"_

* * *

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Hyuuga-san, I do hope that you'll elaborate." The fiery haired man replied somewhat testily, though how that was possible with a monotone voice was beyond the Hyuuga. Gaara, for his part, just raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"As I'm quite sure you received intelligence on the…successor to the Hokage, I'm sure you are well aware of the economical situation within Konoha." Neji was almost positive that this man knew more about their situation than even the higher echelons themselves. Gaara was an excellent kage and even superior at reading others…not to mention the much begrudged and excellent nin working for his villlage.

Suna was rising in power and every village knew it. Konoha had long since passed its Golden Age just as Iwagakure had before it. That wasn't to say that the quality of nin had declined, it was just that their forces were dwindling and the older populace was resigning.

"I am."

The Kazekage gave away nothing. His stoically emotionless mask was fixed in place. The Hyuuga diplomat soldiered on, hating some of the requirements of his position, such as talking in vague and or diplomatic terms.

"Then you must know if that I am here to ascertain your view on this development and whether or not a new treaty will have to be forged."

"Ah." The young Kazekage lent back in his chair. "Your council is assuming then that this appointment will be met with little approval."

"Indeed."

"Then why is it you and not they approaching Suna affirmation of our agreement?"

"As official liaison, I am the most immediate and plausible solution and there for can immediately ascertain whether or not this alliance will still prove beneficial for both our villages."

The Kazekage regarded the ninja before him. The man obviously didn't want to be in the position he'd been assigned, though he covered his distaste well enough. And Konoha wouldn't take too kindly to reassignment of any kind, especially if the one in question was a Hyuuga, Branch family or not. Also if what his contact in the village had reported was true, Konoha wasn't letting their senior ranked shinboi retire.

Still they weren't strong enough. In a few years, as Naruto had predicted, perhaps they would be able to stand on their own. However as of the current moment, Suna could not afford to cut ties yet.

And as Kazekage he was obligated to do what was best for his people. Not that he himself minded. After all, his black ops commander and siblings wouldn't hesitate to put him in line if any of his actions caused harm to his village.

He'd relied on the blond's idealistic views of what a kage should be as well as advice regarding his people for years now and so far it had served them well. And Gaara for one wasn't about to ignore that.

Jade green eyes locked on to the patiently waiting ambassador having come to a decision regarding the current situation of the time. Neji for his part was exerting monumental control over himself as he tried not to fidget.

What he'd been asked to do is essentially demand allegiance of another village. Something that was highly irregular and had potential to cause difficult diplomatic relations between the villages, something he personally could ill afford.

Neji had no intention of starting a war between the allied villages. Gaara had garnered a reputation of being an idealistic and powerful kage. And it would take very little for he other village to fall in line with Suna should Konoha start something.

Unfortunately the current ruling body in the Leaf was semi-blind to the fast changing politics of the world around them. After all, Konoha had been and still was a super-power in the world of Shinobi.

"I see." The red head's reply was stiff. Konoha was basically testing their tenuous bonds with Suna by asking this. He didn't need to convene with the village elders to know what their reply would be.

Neji had no idea what to expect though he hoped that Suna would have a positive answer for them.

"Well, Suna has no plan to change our agreement with Konoha at this time." What was left unsaid was, 'no matter what our reservations might be,' though the undercurrent was there.

That relief flooded the Hyuuga's features for a moment before being shuttered behind the perfectly blank mask that all politicians wore. Gaara, astute as ever, smirked inwardly but held his tongue. Two years of diplomacy had taught the Hyuuga well, but not enough to hide from one such as himself.

It looked like Konoha needed their support for a little while longer.

Neji, eager to move on to his more preferred task continued on. No doubt the Kazekage found amusement in his discomfort. Gaara always did unnerve even the best of politicians.

"I also have a separate topic which I was personally asked to speak to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yes," the Hyuuga held up the missive he'd brought with him, Tsunade-sama had thought it bets to include Gaara, and Suna by extension, with this potentially explosive information. "Hokage-sama thought it best to inform you, privately, of some rather sensitive and extremely grave news."

"Oh, and what might that be?" It was no secret that the Hokage thought less of her village than was reputed before her election to office and therefore most likely withheld some important information. Though, Gaara supposed, on her favor she did keep up excellent relations with Suna.

"Jiraiya-sama had uncovered some clues as to the whereabouts and activities of some rather dangerous individuals in his search for Akatsuki."

Well if that wasn't a way to get his immediate attention, Gaara didn't know what was. After all if Akatsuki was involved, he'd have to prepare for the eventual fallout as well as protect his commander.

Precious few knew of the blonde's predicament and the Kazekage would like to keep it that way. If the accursed Red Dawn showed up on their doorstep again demanding they hand the commander over, well, the consequences wouldn't be pretty.

Though he had no doubt as to the strength of their forces as well as their victory over any attacks, the red head would rather not have _that _particular group troubling his own. He and by extension status needed Naruto's status to be delayed a bit longer before being revealed to the world or, ideally, not at all.

And it would be cold, snowy day in Suna before they gave up one of their own, especially, one as powerful and respected as his commander. That wasn't even taking into account how powerful and cunning the ninja had become.

"Ah, I take it he located them? Or, at least, some of the identities and abilities?"

The Hyuuga shifted uneasily, causing the kage to frown inwardly. Neji just handed over the packaged documents, waiting until they were in the Kazekae's hands before elaborating.

"Yes he did uncover leads as to who they might be. There are also disturbing connections to other villages and some possible motives. The specifics are within the package." He gestured towards the missive.

"I see." Chancing a look and trusting the diplomat to not try anything, Gaara opened the package with care, taking out some papers and skimming the contents. They were ninja after all and it would be a fatal mistake to ever forget that fact.

The slight widening of the Kazekage's eyes in his normally stone façade told Neji that he had understood what the Hokage was saying and asking. Jade eyes snapped up to the ninja to affirm the contents.

"And they are sure?"

Solemnly the raven haired diplomat nodded. "Yes, they plan to invade Konoha on the eve of the Hokage's inauguration."

Not giving the wind shadow time to reply Neji continued on, "and she would like Suna's best to be there."

* * *

_:Tsudzuku: _

* * *

A/N: I'm alive, but writer's block is a curse to try and work through. Political double-speak (diplomacy) is a pain-in-the-ass to write.

Anyways, here's a long overdue update. Enjoy.

LJ 9/1/2009


	9. Scroll 9: Duty

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 9: Duty

* * *

"_Uzumaki-san, you do realize that you are a wanted person?" _

"_Wanted?" the question was said with genuine curiosity though there was a sliver of alarm in his voice, "what for?" _

_Taking in the sudden hostile body language of the Kazekage, Neji immediately realized how he phrased his question and mentally began backpedaling. This was not a good way to start out his political forays into inter-village relations. _

"_Ah, perhaps I phrased that incorrectly," the Hyuuga cast weary glances at the stoically hostile façade of the youngest kage to ever gain his title. He didn't know Gaara, even with his genial welcome from the man, and had to practice caution with his words. Their villages might have been allies, but they were by no means comrades._

"_A select few of us have been searching for you for a while, discreetly of course, just to look out for you." _

"_Ah." The reply was cool causing Neji to stare at the blond. Naruto had, once upon a time, never acted cool towards his birth home. It was always Hokage this, and being the 'Greatest Ninja Ever' that. Now it looked like more than just a future Hokage was lost to time and, more importantly, Konoha. _

_Naruto crossed his arms and regarded the Leaf ninja carefully. Neji was slightly unnerved by the action and secretly wondered if Suna had found some way to restore the blonde's sight. "I assume there was a reason?"_

"_Well," the stoic Hyuuga was slightly embarrassed to be put in such a position. After all, he was raised in a clan where emotions were generally done away with unless in private. _

"_There were those who counted you as friend and comrade."_

"_Hn, that's not particularly a good reason, but…" the familiar happy grin split his features, "It's still a reason, thank you." _

"_Your thanks are not needed. We did it because we wanted to. No one forced us to." _

_Naruto nodded in acknowledgment. After all what was there to say? He felt a slight lightening of the weight on his soul knowing that there were those whom actually did care about him. _

"_I trust you'll hold your tongue regarding my current whereabouts and status?"_

"_If that is what you wish?"_

"_It is." _

"_Then, you have my word." _

_The blonde dipped his head. After a moment of silence he continued._

"_Might I ask who was searching for me?" _

"_Ah. They would be my cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, Umino Iruka, and Jiraiya of the Sannin."_

_If the blind ninja was surprised by the line-up, he didn't show it. Though, he did blink._

"_No one else?" _

"_None of the rest knew you well enough to go looking for you. Academy, a botched chuunin exam and the retrieval mission hardly constitute camaraderie." _

_Gaara watched his second-in-command. It was hard to read him right then. Though, the red-head supposed, the news that you hadn't created bonds strong enough to garner attention was a painful revelation to have. _

_He knew he would be dragging the blonde off for a sparring session in the desert later, if anything, to beat the angsty-tar out of him. A trick he learned a long time ago._

"_Perhaps if you had been put on another squad, they might have also added their efforts-"_

"_Why not you?" Naruto cut him off. It was one of the questions that made the Hyuuga genius somewhat uncomfortable even though the reasoning behind it was understandable._

"_I had to distance myself, I was seen carrying you out and thus watched under close suspicion."_

"_That makes no sense." _

"_It doesn't. The changes in security were instituted shortly before Uchiha's attempted defection. An older political figure, by the name of Danzo, had pushed for more security and a stronger ninja village. He had much support under his control and was able to put a lot of legislation through." _

"_What you didn't know was that after the Uchiha retrieval mission, the Hokage had lost much power and is restricted in jurisdiction. Everything is scrutinized and inspected." _

"_Naruto, the way things are now in Konoha, even the slightest hint of fraternization with those not in the spy network is considered treason. Punishable only by death."_

_Neji stopped talking as he let the revelation sink in. He too had been shocked at the changes. It seemed that whoever was trying to control the strings of their village was gearing for all out war._

"_As I'm sure Kazekage-sama here has apprised you of the politics, you should know that there was nothing either sannin could have done to help you. Even the concession of banishment was the best you could have hoped for." _

"_I know." _

"_Hokage-sama had pushed for more leniency but she had solid opposition within and without the leadership of the country."_

"_I knew that a long while ago."_

"_Perhaps if you had the support of your jounin sensei and the remaining squad member, they might have considered it. He is well known and as a student of the Fourth, his words would have weighed support in your favor."_

"_Which is why I forgive her." _

_Neji watched the blonde carefully. He had been surprised by the admission and also more aware than anything else, that time had changed the jinchuuriki. Something within him mourned that loss. _

"_She hasn't forgiven herself you know." _

"_Hm?" _

"_She blames herself for not doing more for you. Of course she hasn't spoken to anyone, but we all feel the same way."_

"_You mean at least those who cared." The blonde replied sardonically. Neji conceded._

"_So…what now?" _

_Neji pondered. What now indeed._

* * *

"Ah." Was all Gaara could say Courtesy dictated that he be there in attendance to show Suna's support. And as the most recognizable kage, he and not a liaison needed to be there personally.

However he couldn't leave his village unguarded and therefore vulnerable. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"Has she specifically asked for anyone by name?"

"No." the ambassador shook his head, "she just wished for the extra support as there have been rumors about the power each of the Akatsuki nin wield."

"She does not have faith in her own?"

"No."

"And why would that be?" Gaara peered at the diplomat. The dissension within Konoha's ranks was become quite apparent over the years, much to their chagrin. He was also well aware that some of the other villages, major and lesser, were looking for a prime opportunity to pounce.

That said, they also knew that if Suna made a strong show of support for the aging super power that their chances of success would be slim to none. And while the political figures ignored Suna's rise in power, the other countries and villages did not. Whether he or Naruto liked it or not, Gaara knew they were being watched closely.

Neji took his time to answer, choosing his words with great care. Betrayal, of any kind, never went well with ninja villages, especially ones where certain military leaders would rather kill their tools than have then 'betray' them. A very good example was Root.

"Our forces have been compromised by an internal organization. There is no proof, however, but both sannin suspect something."

"And they'd both prefer if their trusted allies would ensure sabotage is thwarted."

"Would not our presence give the perfect excuse for them frame us?"

"That is why the Hokage is hoping that you will bring only your most trusted and finest." The Hyuuga genius paused for a moment, "a small entourage if you will."

"That is acceptable. Any larger and they would have considered us an invasion force. Though, traditionally Suna has always brought a large entourage when something of this importance requires our presence. Then again, from what you've told me, that's probably what they are factoring in." The Kazekage nodded, "However, even a few powerful ninja would be enough to make anyone nervous. How well known is the strength our forces?"

Neji sat back. He didn't really know how to answer the man. It was actually embarrassing that the information they truly had was minimal at best. Especially, since he had virtually been living in Suna for the past three years.

On one hand there was Gaara and his siblings and perhaps one or two other jounin, but not much else was known about the strength of the village. Naruto didn't exactly count as he was only a whispered and much scoffed at rumor (said to bolster up the image of the desert village). No one had really seen the black ops commander in action (or lived to tell about him which was more likely), and Suna wasn't talking.

Considering the fact that he had indeed secured the agreement of their allied at the request of the Hokage, he was considerably relieved that the man before him was placing stipulations on the agreement. That said, it was considerably disheartening to see that they would only have a few there to provide a united front at the inauguration and snot a force to ward off the impending attack. Neji was almost certain that it was going to occur. Nothing the old hermit ever turned up was idle information.

Neji was pulled out of his thoughts at the impatient air that was surrounding the redheaded leader. He must have been sitting for quite a while and, calmed or not, the Kazekage wasn't one to be kept waiting.

"Nothing of value really. Unlike Konoha with its many notorious clans, Suna has kept its strength a well guarded secret," at this Gaara nodded at the compliment, "The only concrete facts that I know are yourself, your two siblings as they are your entourage."

Again the young kage nodded. The three of them were well known because they were the most visible and easily recognized.

"However, I wasn't made aware of what is known about their current power levels, nor was I apprised of any other prominent figures with surnames."

"What of Naruto?" the Kazekage spoke up, "Are you not aware of him?"

"Personally, yes. For official purposes, his status as the legendary Maelstrom has only filtered to us as rumors. The leadership is loathe to label anything a threat without prominent facts."

"Ah." The was good to know. That meant they could keep their number one Ace a secret a while longer.

"So," the Hyuuga liaison lent back in his seat, "shall I send word to Hokage-sama that you will be attending?"

"Yes. I will have to arrange my security detail."

Neji stood with Gaara and bowed. "By your leave then."

At the Kazekage's nod, he swept through the door, leaving the young leader alone. Gaara looked out his window, the mid afternoon sun still high in the sky. Naruto would be back any moment.

……

The blind commander paced outside of the operating rooms. His team was in there and they had just made it back within the time limit before the anti-venom wore off. He just hoped there wouldn't be any lasting nerve damage.

He still had to obtain another dosage. This last mission had him using the entire phial. Not that he minded, but the anti-venom itself was notoriously hard to come by.

Naruto and a few of his stronger teammates had to literally cart home the rest of their team. It seemed the poisons that the Kusa nin used were more tenacious than he thought.

So all he could do now was wait it out. Something he hated.

None of the hospital staff bothered him, well aware of his habits. They had long since learned that the blind shinobi abhorred such places, mostly because he was always in the waiting room and his team mates were under the knife. That and he almost never went in for treatment.

The few times he had, the attending physicians and medics needed a few minutes to regain their composure from all the horrendous scar damage on the shinobi. The most gruesome were the twin swirl scars on the jinchuuriki's chest that punctured right through the back. There was one for each side, as though someone had tried to kill him.

It was a wonder their commander was still alive and breathing. By all rights both of his lungs should have collapsed and his heart punctured and destroyed. Needless to say, once word somehow got out it made the hospital staff, and Suna by extension, more protective of their Black Ops captain, much to his chagrin.

They weren't overt about their concern, but it would take a complete idiot not to notice the worried inquiries about his person after every mission. And if he were to count his faithful Black Ops, two to three random visits a week…minimum.

The tell-tale signs of an incoming sand-shunshin notified the blind commander that he was no longer alone. Just as the final swirl of dust settled, the chuunin messenger found himself looking into a pair of unnervingly blank eyes.

The nearly entirely covered Black Ops captain patiently waited for to receive his message. After all only Gaara would send a messenger to him so shortly after his mission.

For his part, the chuunin felt slightly unnerved by the man. It wasn't very often they were in the famous ninja's presence. Generally they had met with liaison's and secretaries if they were required to pass on a message. With a swift bow, he delivered his orders.

"Kachuu-sama, Kazekage same wishes to speak to you."

"Ah, I'll be right there."

With a nod, the chuunin shunshined away in a swirl of sand, leaving nothing of his presence behind.

Naruto hailed a nurse and asked her to verify the conditions of his teammates. After all, who knew if he was going to be back in time for them. As captain and mission leader he was responsible for bringing the news to any family. It was a job he hated and, unfortunately it was a necessity.

……

It was quiet in the Kazekage's office. Gaara was seated at his desk, looking out the window.

Gaara had been mulling the diplomat's request over in his mind. No matter how he looked at it, the entire situation was…less than desirable.

Showing up for the Hokage's inauguration was nothing really other than a matter of inconvenience and Gaara normally didn't mind. It was the during and after that he wasn't liking.

It smelled of deceit and a setup.

They were ninja, yes, but Konoha (and some of its higher ranking officials) still held grudges against them. And what most people tended to forget was that politics still had a disgustingly powerful place in the world.

With the right twist and the wrong situation, Suna could very well be doomed. Or they could demand something of vital importance to the desert village. Either way Gaara didn't like it one bit.

He would honor his alliance with Tsunade. She had made a personal request of him and his village and he would do no less than fulfill it for her.

"You wanted to see me?" The well known voice cut into the young wind-lord's musing.

"Yes." With even turning form his current position, the young red head continued on. "I have received a personal request from the Godaime herself. She would like Suna's best to be there for the inauguration."

Naruto made no move. He would find out eventually anyways. Gaara wasn't' the type to beat around the bush when it came to his men and his village.

"Akatsuki plan to attack Konoha during that time and she would like to ensure the safety of that village one last time before she leaves permanently."

"What are Akatsuki's motives?"

Gaara finally tore his unseeing gaze away from the scenery and looked at his second.

"According to the Hokage, revenge might be a possible motive and you."

"Ah."

"Apparently they believe you were hoarded away somewhere and locked up."

The blonde made a disgruntled noise, "They should know that jinchuuriki are held in contempt, especially in Konoha."

Gaara's captain tilted his head to the side and pursed his lips. When it came to this particular group, he had a special interest in their affairs.

"This is probably a two-fold attack. On one hand it has to be a grudge. Revenge is a powerful motivator after all. The other, and most likely the main reason, is that it will be used to flush me out."

"I concluded as much." The Kazekage rejoined. As far as motives went, Akatsuki was pretty straight forward.

"Too bad they were so impatient. Ten years ago they could have snatched me up without a problem. Perhaps they did…meh."

"I'm surprised they waited this long."

"As I recall, their plans were thrown into jeopardy when one of the jinchuuriki were killed." The blonde commander hummed as he tried to recollect, "The Kirigakure shinobi, was it?"

Gaara nodded, though it went unseen. The Suna delegation had made diplomatic overtures to the mist village over the years when they had found that bit of information when the Sanbi carrier was found murdered. That had been around the same time Gaara had been kidnapped and the Ichibi extracted.

Finally giving up his view in favor of the shinobi in front of him, the Kazekage turned in his seat. Naruto made no move to acknowledge the change.

"What say you about the arrangements?"

It was a moment before the young Anbu commander figured out what exactly Gaara meant. The red head did that sometimes. Spoke in dual meanings that could alluded to their previous topics or a new train of thought.

"I would decline the invitation altogether and send out apologies." The Anbu just shrugged, "however, since you can't, I'd say take four besides yourself. That should be enough to make a suitable appearance."

"And who should it be?"

Naruto almost sighed in irritation. Gaara could take whoever he wanted, however, his siblings were always with him. No exception. So that solved his problem for half of the contingent.

"I'll send two support from my division. Close quarters or long range?"

Gaara had to think it over. Most, if not all, of the shinobi in Suna had mid to long ranged sniper abilities. Close combat was for glory hounds and taijutsu.

"Long range, heavy assault, I think that would probably be best." After all he could cover their back while they wrecked havoc on the masses. Konoha was a close quarters, khand to hand, in your face, super power. But their long range was sorely lacking.

The special ops commadner just nodded. Better stick to what they knew that what they didn't. Long range was an easier battle formation…and less likley to engage in a battle.

"When will you need to leave?"

"In one month's time."

"Ah." With a short bow, the blind blonde turned and made for the door.

Gaara watched him go, curiosity slipping into his countenance. Over the years he'd come to know the blonde's quirks and gestures better than anyone.

Naruto was up to something. He would just have to find out what.

……

It was late in the evening hours when the Anbu captain appeared again. This time carrying several pieces of paper, one of which he promptly handed over to the Wind Shadow.

"This is a summoning seal. I commissioned it from Chiyo-baa-sama before your abduction. It's keyed into my signature. Should you have need of me, just push your chakra into it and I should know."

"So that's where you were off to all those times."

"Yeah, field testing." The jinchuuriki shivered.

"Anyways, because its three-days of travel by ninja speed from here, I need you to plant at least three to five seals on the way. That way I can lock into them."

"How would I do that?"

"Here." Naruto handed over a small stack of few identical seals. "You'll just need to apply them to a surface with your chakra. That way when you active them, it will read your signature and come straight back to me."

"It should take me about ten to fifteen minutes, give or take, to reach you when you summon."

"And that's all?"

"Just be sure that I end up near you Kazekage-sama, otherwise I won't know what is expected of me in whatever situation you called me for."

"Ah."

"By your leave. I have to arrange the guard and a chain of command while you are away."

Gaara nodded. And with that, the black ops commander was gone.

He looked down at the seal array before folding it up and putting it away. Knowing his commander as he did, the blonde never gave up one of his trump cards unless it was an emergency; Gaara had a sneaking suspicion that he would have to use them

Naruto always had this uncanny sense for the future. Not premonitions or anything like that, just this feeling about how things were going to go. Gaara just hoped that he really didn't have to use them, because he really didn't want to involve Suna in a war.

* * *

_:Tsuzuku:_

* * *

A/N: I think might be one of my favorites to write at the moment. For those of you wondering how Naruto can 'See' and 'Read' when it suits him (or at Gaara's command), he has to saturate the entire area with chakra (or document). It lights up the background and leaves the silhouettes (something like what Neo sees in the Matrix). In the case of documents, the actual paper lights up, leaving the silhouette of the kanji.

This chapter is dedicated to **InaRealPickle (your list is entertaining)**, thank you for making me laugh in your last review and also sticking with this fict from the beginning. I did see a point in your rather…expressive…vehemence for any kind of mercy for Konoha. That said, you can't blame a village for the mistakes of a few…no matter how tempting.

And in the real world, it just isn't plausible for the entire leadership of one village (or country) to just uproot and attend an occasion. Unlike in a lot of ficts I have read. Even the Kage summit in the manga didn't have the entire leadership of a village as an entourage. Only the most trusted of body guards.

Before you start railing on me about 'show of force' and 'strength of a village' let me ask you: does it make sense to send all your strongest leaders and most powerful military figures and leave your home (relatively) helpless, defenseless, and leaderless?

LJ 9/21/2009


	10. Scroll 10: Honor

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 10: Honor

* * *

_Pale eyes watched the last wisps of smoke float into the cool morning air. Only the surrounding native vegetation witnessed the ghostly vestiges of what had been a small blaze the night before._

_The trip back to Konoha, whether in haste or not, was always taxing. Neji could hardly believe a quarter of a year had passed since he was first assigned his duties. Now though, he was due to report back to his home village and hold council with the political heads. _

_Sunagakure, while not as large as Konoha, was still fairly large where shinobi villages were concerned and, if his private ruminations held true, would soon be more than a match for Konoha at its height of power. And as much as he didn't want to openly admit it, the Hyuuga branch member was beginning to feel more at home in the desert village than his own native dwelling. _

_The pupil-less eyes gazed blankly into the faintly smoking embers, mulling over his address to the council and Hokage. The trip had surprised him to no small end. _

_The council wouldn't be very happy with him. The specific lack of information made him sure of that assumption. And it wasn't for lack of trying. The information just wasn't there. _

_Suna was a ninja village by the very definition. The genius couldn't truly tell what was and wasn't regular military or civilian. The only semblance of shinobi power that he could make out was the Kazekage's tower, distinguishable only by the kanji for wind, the watch guards and the sometimes identifiable off-duty shinobi that went out with their families in regular civilian activities._

_It was as if the entire village took precautions against bloodlines. Granted Akatsuki's kidnapping of the Kazekage most likely had a hand in the radical changes in security, but that didn't explain why the populace seemed to be near spy proof. _

_Neji's thoughts drifted. Once again Uzumaki had surprised him and yet it should have been blatantly obvious. It was such a stupid move that it was positively brilliant. To hide in the ranks of a known village with a jinchuuriki of its own that had ties to Konoha. And yet in the world they lived in, where misdirection and deceit were commonplace, a straightforward plan was most obviously looked over. _

_The genius had to hand it to Gaara. The former jinchuuriki probably banked on that gamble and it obviously paid dividends in spades. To hide such an easily identifiable person in plain sight and practically flaunt them in front of entire shinobi community and yet no one being any wiser to said person's identity spoke volumes of the red-head's tactical planning as it also had the panache flair of Uzumaki written all over it._

_Neji knew the council wanted something on the mysterious shinobi simply known as the 'Maelstrom' and that he could either quell the rumors or inflate them. The information that was given to him was something of a test._

_The subtle knife, he was slowly learning, was a weapon it seemed both jinchuuriki were more than masters at handling. By deliberately feeding him such potentially explosive information they had had effectively forced him into the delicate neutrality that politics called for. _

_And the choice of exposing the jinchuuriki and alienating Suna lay in his hands. Neji hardly was thrilled at the prospect of the inquisition that awaited him._

_In any respect, he was caught in the middle and only learning now what an entirely different animal international politics was compared to the more simplified military system of the ninja. And that he was literally thrown to the wolves._

_The Hyuuga finally shifted out of his sitting position and kicked some dust over the remaining embers. He would have to leave soon enough. _

_No. It was likely he wouldn't betray Naruto's trust. He had found him and the blonde was obviously more powerful. That and Neji honestly didn't see any benefit for either village, or himself, if he revealed such information. _

_The rays of the morning light pierced over the horizon pulling Neji's attention away from the dying embers. By the end of this day, he would be back in the Leaf and most likely summoned to council in the morning. _

_The Hyuuga shouldered his pack. Other than duty to his clan and Leaf, Neji could honestly say he had no ties to hold him to the village. He was trapped between politics and tradition there. He had no private life to speak of. And his loyalties to the village he used to have were being strained to the breaking point._

_His gaze inadvertently traveled back towards Suna's direction. Perhaps…perhaps, he should at least consider what the blonde offered. Neji's thoughts were blanked from his mind, he'd consider it on his return trip. The prodigy's hand flashed through a few seals and with a puff of smoke he was gone._

……

Time was always a funny measure for the blonde commander. Sure he could tell certain things such as the position of the sun, the conditions of the weather, and the temperature of the environment. However as far as conventional methods of telling time was concerned, the blind ninja was rather helpless.

That said, it seemed that the proposed collusion between the two kages was soon at hand and the blonde felt the weight of the entire situation bear down upon him. Regardless of whether he could read a calendar the conventional way or not, Naruto could somehow read the tension the air and just knew what was coming.

And so, there he was, a rising legend amongst many in Suna, 'looking' out over the training fields of the Ansatsu Tokushu Butai and contemplating his feelings regarding his former home and shattered dream.

Emotionally he could say that there was a wealth of bitterness which still clung to the thoughts of his native village. Physically, all he felt was an overwhelming sense of apathy towards his former home. And that made his mind and movements sluggish.

Being broken and then built right back up. Stronger, more focused, and very much jaded.

He truly thought he had a handle on things. That he had 'come to terms' with his new situation in life and was content. Not happy, but not completely bitter. Just driven.

And it seemed so smooth too. For once his life seemed to have direction and purpose. To serve and protect. He had a family…in the unconventional sense that he had no choice in the matter (when the Kazekage says so, it is, well, so? Gaara doesn't exactly ask with a please).

And now this. He shouldn't care, not really. Once they evicted him, that dream was supposed to die. And he didn't really have a heart to compete with Gaara over the Kage position.

But this was the position of Hokage. The title of Heroes. His childhood dream.

Naruto frowned at his currently spiraling out of control thoughts. If he kept this up, Gaara would send Kankuro or Temari after him to beat the tar out of him. Or even worse, drag him out into the desert himself.

They had always said he was too emotional. That he needed to be more realistic.

The whisper of sand alerted him to his superior's arrival. The covered blonde made no movement to acknowledge the man.

"Naruto," the red head's inflection became soft, "talk to me."

Gaara was unsure if his second would reply. Even after all the time that passed, Naruto could be notoriously tight-lipped when he set his mind to it. However the Kazekage had no pressing engagements that needed his attention and if he did, they would be delayed on his order. The health of his Black Ops commander was more important where he was concerned. He could afford to be patient.

The red-headed man slid into a comfortable seat, one arm resting on a knee as he took looked out on the quiet field. It was a good few minutes before the blonde roused himself enough to reply to his superior.

"About what?"

Not bothering to spare the blonde a glance, the young Kazekage returned, "This news, it bothers you."

"Yes." The quiet reply, so unlike the boisterous blonde that most who had known him to be in his younger years, spoke volumes as to the tempered steel that lay behind the hitai-ate. Gaara simply waited him out. Years of dealing with the blonde had taught him the best ways of gaining information from the man.

Naruto gave a small sigh before slumping a bit. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I had thought I'd gotten over it, you know? That that part of me was gone."

"And yet," the jinchuuriki seemed to struggle with is words, even after all this time he was never good with expressing himself, "and yet…all I want to do is jump up and challenge the bastard for the position, like I promised Konohamaru all those years ago."

He gave a helpless shrug. Gaara had transferred his gaze to his brother-in-arms during his ramblings and saw the confusion that lined his mouth, the only visible part of his visage.

"I still want to protect them, you know?" his mouth curved downwards in a frown, "I don't understand at all."

The red-head waited. He knew something had been weighing on the man's conscious. It didn't take a genius to connect-the-dots, especially with what he knew of the blonde's character.

"How can I still want to protect them and have all this…this…resentment?"

There was a tightness in his voice and Gaara could almost imagine a younger version of the man gesticulating wildly with his hands to try and get the point across. The confusion was all too clear along with a few other emotions.

"Suna is my home. They have my allegiance and yet I would still fight for Konoha."

"I still want to be Hokage." There was a pause, and if he hadn't been scrutinizing the other man as intently as he was, the Kazekage doubted he would have caught the slight signs of anguish that appeared in the blonde's features. "What's wrong with me, Gaara?" At the end of his query, the blonde finally turned to his superior.

The Kazekage raised a brow in the blonde's direction. This situation had been bothering the blonde far more deeply than he had thought. He knew that a piece of Naruto had died that day all those years ago when he retrieved him, however he had hoped that with time the jinchuuriki could regain a bit of what he had lost. The Kazekage took his time as the commander waited patiently.

"Nothing." The anbu stilled so completely that he could have been mistaken for a statue. Gaara's voice became more intense.

"There is nothing wrong with you." The monotone never broke.

The blonde shifted a bit but otherwise remained silent. The former demon-container was vaguely aware that he had the other male's complete attention on him.

"You need closure." Gaara quickly cut off the blonde as he was about to protest. The idiot did that on reflex. Defending himself against any verbal attack that even sounded negative was a byproduct his growing up in Konoha. The siblings had been able to train it out of him over the years, however it, along with several other habits, showed up every now and again when he became too stressed.

"However, you will have to be willing to admit to, and acknowledge that which you ignored in the past or dismissed outright. What that closure is, I do not know. You have to find it out for yourself."

The blonde had gone rigid as Gaara spoke. Whether it was from the possibilities of events that he'd rather not look at or accepting the faults of his younger years, the kage couldn't read the reaction very well.

"Only you can lay to rest your ghosts." Gaara's sight drifted back out over the field, "Your answers might not even be in Konoha." The blonde started at the thought.

Silence spread over the field. Naruto chewed on his own thoughts and what Gaara said as the young kage enjoyed the peace.

"Do you enjoy being cryptic."

"Hn." Naruto had to snort at the reply. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought one syllable sounds were Gaara's mantra.

"I thought so." The sun finally set over the horizon as the stars winked into view.

"I have to prepare for the trip." The red-head picked himself up and turned on his heel, "try not to blow up Suna while I'm gone."

"Teme."

The growl followed the Kazekage. Gaara smirked.

Everything would be alright.

……

Tsunade drummed her fingers across the lacquered surface of her desk as she nursed a small saucer of sake. Within a fortnight Konoha was gaining a new leader and a new age for the Leaf would begin.

Everything seemed to move according to plan, she had no reason to be bogged down with paperwork. The news Jiraiya had brought her definitely caught her by surprise.

Akatsuki had been relatively quiet these last couple of years and she had hoped they had dropped off the face of the earth. As reality would have it, they were only biding their time.

There was a point that she seriously doubted Gaara would agree to her request. He had made no secret of his dislike of Konoha, but for the sake of peace was willing to negotiate with them. When Neji brought back the news of their cooperation, she found that she was far more relaxed than any sane person would be.

As much as she was anticipating finally stepping down and leaving this forsaken place, the medic truly hesitated in handing over her position and title. This whole situation wasn't right. Her successor wasn't right. The Leaf…wasn't right.

It wasn't the super power it used to be. It had grown cold, treacherous, and weakened.

Though many refused to see it. The civilian quarter had grown and began meddling in shinobi affairs. More rights to this. More restrictions on that.

Their power was slowly being drained by the non-military populace. The shinobi were feeling it.

The recruitment for the academy was at an all time low as parents discouraged their children from entering. Standards, though not very stringent but nonetheless effective, were lowered and the quality of their ninja was slowly declining.

The populace was losing faith in the backbone of their economy. They were trading excitement and danger for something more stable…and safe.

The older recruits obviously felt the pinch. And this new appointment, while it did bolster the moral of the civilians, upset a great many of the military hierarchy.

Names, while good, were only as good as the skills and abilities to back them up. Uchiha, while a respected founding clan, had to maintain a standard because the rest of the populace expected it and forced them to prove their mettle. However that was slowly changing as well.

The blonde sighed softly into her sake and closed her eyes. She was so tired and weary. Soon she would be able to leave. One day she might return.

The medic just hoped that the village would be standing by then.

……

The two weeks passed by quickly for the sand. Missions began growing and spies were rooted out. The Anbu's reputation became notoriously infamous as yet another unfortunate soul or two had to be admitted for psych evaluations before Gaara could put them back into active duty.

The sparring fields in the desert had grown incredibly large as the Kazekage vented his frustration on the source of his paperwork ire. The rumors of seeing the limping commander after each session had grown in that time, much to the siblings' amusement.

Neji had returned to Konoha to deliver his quarterly report and fulfill clan duties. However with all the mayhem and chaos, agendas were set and order was achieved…barely.

The day of his departure, the former jinchuuriki found himself in awe and somewhat confused. The grin he was receiving from his second hardly filled him with confidence.

Gaara stared back at his stalwart commander. "You didn't have to do this," he softly spoke as he gazed upon the defensive wall that surrounded their desert village.

Every tier, from the lowest academy student to the highest ranking Jounin, was lined with ninja. His troops. His people. They all stood at attention.

'Gazing' back at his kage, Naruto returned equally, "I didn't. They acted upon their own." Gaara looked up again. The only other time he had this much acknowledgement was when Chiyo had revived him and he woke up surrounded by his elite.

"They wish to see their leader off." The young leader returned his aquamarine gaze back to second. Just beyond the kage, waiting on him, were his escorts. Temari and Kankuro had to carefully hid their awe at the sight, though the pride shining from their eyes was unmistakable.

"Be safe."

The blind commander kneeled down in a traditional salute to his kage. Above them lined by the thousands on Suna's defensive outer wall, the entire legion of ninja following suit.

The blonde's voice rang out clearly in the silence.

"Until you return."

With a stiff nod, Gaara turned on his heel and towards his entourage, barely making a whisper across the sand. The four ninja awaiting him turned as well and headed out into the desert.

The commander was still kneeled in a salute, steadfastly refusing to rise.

A strong gust suddenly swept through the plain, whipping up a cloud of dust and causing the ninja to shield their eyes. When the wind died every nin looked up.

The Kazekage was gone.

There was naught but the pale, golden surround of the land. A warm desert breeze picked-up causing grains of sand to dance in the air.

* * *

_:Tsuzuku:_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I'm beyond annoyed and I will have my say:

If you are a Naru/Saku fan could you please, please explain to me why you believe the 'confession' BS in the manga was a certain precursor to the future? I don't know how everyone can logically say that that blatant manipulation (because that _**is**_ what it was) was anything romantic. How? HOW? Is Sakura's 'confession' her real feelings? Do not give me the rose colored glasses BS, I'm not interested, but tell me (intelligently) how and why you believe this is cements the future couple of Naruto?

I consider myself relatively neutral where romance is concerned in the manga, but that BS is not romance. I don't play games with feelings and I _**HATE**_ it when someone does. And Sakura was toying with Naruto's emotions. I couldn't believe what I was reading, thankfully I wisely took my cues from Kakashi (whom, in spite of everything I'm finding myself respecting) and was glad of it.

I highly doubt any of you would put up with abuse from someone whom you are emotionally 'attached' to. If, and I do mean if, you can coherently, logically _**and**_ intelligently explain to me why this confession is for real.

……

On another note: Sorry for the long break. Pray that you never have the misfortune that I experienced this last year. My external hard drive was accidentally deleted, meaning there is zip, zilch, nadda of my stories (and the plot and notes for this one). Luckily I had three quarters written of this one and remember it enough to finish and write the next six chapters or so. And then…it's anyone's guess.

LJ 12/5/09


	11. Scroll 11: Privilege

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 11: Privilege

* * *

_As soon as he landed in front of the massive gates, Neji found himself accosted by the guards. The annoyed genius had almost used the Jyuuken on them. _

_The two newly promoted recruits were hardly intimidating, though he had to give their teamwork a nod. At least they knew how to work together. Jumping a ninja of his caliber was not a wise move. It seemed that lately caution was being thrown to the wind and an attack-first-ask-questions-later mentality was being fostered. _

_In a way he missed the semi-laid back attitude Izumo and Kotetsu had projected when they took up gate duty. It spoke of different times, confident times. _

_Peaceful times._

_Neji didn't even bother to acknowledge the duo when he was given confirmation. He was more than a little annoyed at the delay. As a Hyuuga and the hailed genius he was, after all, very recognizable. _

_Neji swept past them and made his way into the Leaf. _

_Konoha hadn't truly changed over the years. There were a few more buildings popping up and the ninja were a bit more visible. But the people hadn't changed, not really. There were new faces as the next generation grew up and replaced the elder, but it just…stayed the same. _

_Neji couldn't explain the feeling. _

_Perhaps seeing as how Suna changed from his last visit and getting a glimpse here and there of what the sand ninja could do left him slightly envious. It was like everything was changing around them and yet Konoha stagnated. _

_The route towards the Hokage tower took the young diplomat by one of the major civilian sectors and the largest market in the village. _

_The genius surveyed the scene before him and mentally scowled. He couldn't help but compare the Leaf to its counterpart. He could pick-out at least a dozen off duty shinobi plus active duty as well with just one glance. _

_Unlike in Suna, Konoha's ninja flaunted their status openly. Ten to fifteen years prior, that might have been acceptable. Back then wearing the symbol of your trade was a trademark practice of the village. It was also a source of pride. It was a strategic move to show that they were powerful enough to flaunt their status in such a way as to leave an impression of visiting dignitaries._

_A familiar pony-tailed head poked out of the sea of market shoppers captured his attention instantly. Neji might not have been under the man's tutelage during his formative years, but even he knew the ninja on sight. He had a rather trademark look about him. He made a decision in that a moment._

"_Sensei." He hailed the man before greeting him with a small bow. The courtesy and greeting seemed to take the quiet ninja off guard. The seemingly unremarkable male gave a slight nod in return as was socially acceptable. _

_When he straightened, Neji's pale gaze took in the exceptionally neutral countenance of the highly thought of chuunin. Dressed in plain, bland clothing, Umino Iruka seemed the epitome of boring and unremarkable. He wore no identifiable clothing that marked his profession. In his career he ranked a middle class chuunin who had been a decent instructor and never aspired for a higher rank. His mission quota was just as equally uninspiring. _

_And though he was not allowed to come anywhere near the boy during and after his imprisonment, he was also the only one who steadfastly stood by Uzumaki Naruto during the entire fiasco._

_The man kept to himself and was painfully polite with most of his acquaintance. Neji felt the measuring gaze and, not for the first time, wondered how good he actually was. Most, if not all the veteran populace, including his own generation, regarded him with some degree of caution. Not because of his battle prowess, though he had garnered something of a reputation, but because of his political ties. _

_Ninja instinctively distrusted politicians more than their own breed because of the non-militaristic power they held as well as double meanings to every nuance a conversation held. The use of words as a weapon was feared almost as much as a Bijuu. While the sentiment seemed laughable as Ninja were the epitome of deception, the distrust still remained. And as he was now considered a politician, Neji found himself within the stifling stigma that followed the name. _

_As if being a Hyuuga Branch member and highly ranked Jounin weren't enough._

_He couldn't even hold a decent conversation with his old teammates anymore. They watched what they said to a painful degree and if he was lucky enough to be invited to a social event, the topics remained juvenile and inane to the point of stilted amongst his peers. Even Maito Gai walked on proverbial egg-shells around him._

_The alienation was to the point where he rarely socialized out of duty and even then he rarely spoke. None of the Jounin-sensei or the older populace went out of their way to make an effort either._

"_Yes, what can I do for you Hyuuga-sama?" the polite inquiry was spoken softly. _

_Had he not spent time in Suna actively searching out the shinobi populace, the young Hyuuga would have mistaken this man for just another civilian. Even the body language was perfect, giving an air of complete harmlessness._

"_I have been meaning to speak with you for quite some time, Umino-san." Neji straightened a bit, sending out a few probes to see if they had any eavesdroppers. And while he gave no indication that he knew what the genius was doing, Neji strongly suspected that Iruka had either done the same or understood what was going on. The man gave nothing away._

"_Is that so." Neji almost blinked in question. He felt like he was speaking with a professional politician that alone made him do a double-take. "May I ask what about?" _

_Before he replied, Neji felt the presence of another, just as he expected. Somehow he just knew Iruka's aide, if not company, would be invaluable in the future, just as he knew he had to meet with him again. Since he rarely socialized and was under close surveillance, the genius had to be sure that this meeting looked like nothing more than a coincidence. He wished he knew this man better. _

"_Memories." The genius let something of his embarrassment show on his features. "And to reminisce." Neji prayed that the man got the message. He didn't know how else to convey his need to meet with Iruka._

_Before the former academy teacher could respond, their eavesdropper made his presence known with a flurry of leaves. "Hyuuga-sama, the Hokage requests your presence." The Hyuuga diplomat felt his previous irritation rear its ugly head. _

_Neji couldn't quite figure if the disappointment he was feeling was outweighed by his frustration on the entire affair, though he did try to hide it. He must not have succeeded as well as he thought because Neji managed to capture a glimpse of humor in the elder male's eyes. Iruka, for his part, cocked his head slightly to the side and allowed his lips to quirk slightly._

"_The best memories are like a stream and sometimes all you can do is sit on the railing and watch them pass. I find they easiest to call upon in the peace of the evening." The chuunin gave a slight bow as he stepped back._

"_It seems you are needed elsewhere, forgive me for keeping you." With that, the chuunin melted within the bustling masses. Neji watched in surprise. Now that would be a useful trick to learn. _

_The impatience emanating from his escort brought him out of his reverie. At least the man didn't seem to pick up on anything. Either his inexperience or their acting kept him from being suspect. Somehow he didn't think it was the latter. Neji turned to the obviously young chuunin. The boy couldn't have been more than fourteen._

"_Shall we." They bother disappeared in a puff of smoke._

* * *

Neji was more than a little surprised when a familiar face met him at the gate. Both ninja had taken precautions to keep their contact to the minimum.

Then again considering the shared subject between them, it should have been no surprise that the only person to greet him was the one who shared a single interest with him. The fact that he was treated as a human being as well was not lost on the younger man.

Umino Iruka and the young genius had developed a curious friendship over the past couple of years. As both were solitary individuals, outcasts of their own social circles, their association was welcome. Iruka hadn't cared that Neji was considered a politician and Neji was glad to be treated like a person again.

When they had met up later that night two years ago, it was on a small, non-descript bridge near the memorial fields. He later learned that it was Naruto's old team's stomping grounds.

After their first initial meeting, in which Neji learned a great deal about their blonde haired counterpart as well as his circumstances, they developed a rapport between them. Umino Iruka quickly became the only adult ninja to fully gain his respect.

At the beginning of their first discussion, he had had the impression that the man was the epitome of ninja. He was impossible to read. He showed no emotions and Neji just couldn't see how the rumored mentorship between the blonde and the elder man had developed. Iruka seemed…to just be. And truth be told it was kind of creepy. He had thought that the man hardly every laughed.

That was until after he had dropped the news of the last Uzumaki's whereabouts. It was the first time the young ninja had seen an emotion from the man. He cried and laughed at the same time.

And when that mask slipped slightly and Neji saw a glimpse of the man Naruto considered as a father, he realized just how much of Iruka was hidden underneath that implacable façade of polite emotional placidity. In a way the man echoed his own.

After that day, Umino had resumed his teaching position after a fashion and mentored the younger man in politics and helped him in the beginning of his career. He had literally saved Neji's career with those subtle lessons.

Apparently his Hyuuga training had been lacking in the department of political affairs despite their reputation. It was humbling. When he had asked where Iruka had learned his prowess, the teacher just smiled in his quiet way and left him pondering.

It made Neji want to spar with him as well. He lost.

Every. Single. Session. To. Date.

The man was unpredictably tricky and Neji had to wonder if it was a prankster secret. The Hyuuga had yet to test his theory though, because that would mean potential humiliation at the hands of one of the last Sarutobi still loyal to the Leaf. And Konohamaru was notorious for taking things a bit too far, especially if he was angered enough. His cousin Hanabi had spoken ill of the potential Hokage candidate often enough (she had taken some perverse pleasure in goading the man, until he had had enough and humiliated the Hyuuga heir in a very public spar…and he wasn't even taking her seriously) to guarantee that particular reaction to their traditional mannerisms.

Iruka, for his part, had only replied to his unasked question about why he was still a chuunin, the man said, _"I am a ninja, not a samurai."_

How those words echoed in his thoughts. And after he had seriously thought about the wisdom from the elder male, his entire style had changed.

A small cough brought the young diplomat out of his musings and Neji found himself under the amused scrutiny of his mentor. It reminded him that he still had much to learn.

"Hokage-sama had sent me to fetch you." Iruka sent a small bow towards the gate guards.

"Hai." Neji didn't even bother. He had an image to uphold after all.

Iruka turned on his heel and led the way knowing the Hyuuga would follow. The genius would be suspicious of his appearance after all. They never socialized in the open, even through the pretense of work.

After the elder ninja had led them to a quieter part of the village, one less likely to be eavesdropped upon, he slowed enough for the diplomat to come alongside him. That made it easier for them to converse without drawing attention.

"Will they be coming?" the inquiry was so soft, Neji almost didn't catch it. Keeping his eyes forward and his senses open, the younger male replied softly.

"Hai."

Silence followed as they passed a heavily guarded check point. Since Neji's term had begun, Konoha had been using some of Suna's practices, one of which was the extra sets of lookouts for the sky. Ever since Deidara of Tsuchigakure had been able to make off with the Kazekage, the village leaderships had been taking extra precautions to look out for their villages…and themselves.

"Will _he_?"

Neji hesitated. Of course they both knew to whom the chuunin referred.

"I don't know."

Iruka seemingly accepted the answer. The young Hyuuga could slightly understand where the man was coming from. It had been some twelve odd years since he had last seen the blonde.

"How long?"

The inauguration was in three weeks time. If the Kazekage didn't reach them within a suitable period of time, it would be taken as a direct insult to the successor. Relations would be more than a little difficult.

"In about two week's time, they'll be here."

Iruka paused for a moment at that and regarded the younger male. Gaara was cutting it a bit close within the acceptable courtesy for international politics.

"That would be one week..."

"…before the inauguration." Neji cut in. Both were well acquainted with their village's image outside of the Fire country. It was impossible to be ignorant when his career depended upon his knowledge. A politician was only as good as the knowledge he wielded. It was an edge that gave way to negotiations or fortified a stance for the long haul.

And Gaara especially made no secret of his distaste. It was obvious that the Kazekage wanted to spend as little time as possible within the Leaf. Both males had started walking again. They would soon be arriving at the Hokage tower.

"And you will be expected to greet them?" Neji nodded.

"Yes, as well as run interference." Both quieted again as a returning surveillance squad flashed past them. Business was as usual in the Leaf.

"Are they aware?" the young genius stopped fully before turning and fixing the chuunin with a piercing glare. Umino-san was treading dangerous ground that was only supposed to be known to himself and two others inside of Konoha.

"Yes," Neji scrutinized the elder man. How had he known? Iruka just returned a supremely placid look, completely unresponsive to the intimidating Jounin.

"How…"

"…did I know?" The young genius couldn't help but scowl at having his sentence finished. The chuunin had a slightly mischievous light in his eyes that was quickly extinguished.

The Hyuuga nodded.

"I didn't."

After a moment the teacher continued, "you just confirmed my suspicions."

Neji scowled when he realized that he had been had. His mentor was good. Very good. Iruka seemed unperturbed that he had just thrown his student for another loop. It was rather amusing actually. He kept his gaze forward and slowed his pace slightly, to something closer to a stroll.

"I too have been keeping an eye out for anything that might be related to him."

The young diplomat stared at his scarred mentor. His surprise must have leaked through his façade because Iruka responded to the look he was receiving after a glance.

"You shouldn't be so surprised that I've concluded a few conjectures of my own." There was a moment of peace before Iruka broke it.

"Akatsuki is coming isn't it?" It was more a statement than a question. Neji blinked. He wondered what exactly the older shinobi knew for him to arrive at that conclusion. And, more importantly, what else did he know and didn't share?

"I had thought Jiraiya was the only one to know something about them."

For the first time in a while Neji witnessed open disapproval cross the chuunin's features.

"You'd be surprised at how much civilians know." What went unsaid was, '_and how much Jiraiya doesn't.'_

"Even if-"

"Even if," Iruka cut him off a little severely, "they do not know the information directly or at all."

They were within sight of the tower. It would be about five to ten minutes at a regular stride whereas the meandering pace the former academy teacher had set put them at about fifteen to twenty minutes.

"Most ninja of the Leaf believe it is beneath them to associate with civilians. Cultivating relationships and networks with others from all walks of life will keep you ahead of the game."

They grew silent as the tower came closer.

"I…" Neji hesitated. He wasn't even sure if he should speak with the elder man. They were ninja and both were loyal to the Leaf…somewhat.

Iruka was the only one to witness this side of his pupil as far as he knew. Somehow the more humanistic side of his personal student's natures came to the fore when they felt completely safe. It was a secret fact that he privately prided himself on.

"I've been…I have…there is something I need your advice on."

He knew he had the teacher's full attention then.

"I've been offered complete sanctuary in Suna…" He felt the intensity of Iruka's stare like the sun beating down upon him in the desert.

"…If I defect."

"Will you?" The blunt question caught Neji off guard. Normally his teacher would have only been direct in an indirect manner or if he was truly surprised.

"I don't know."

Neji hadn't even realized they'd stopped until he looked up at the smirk that seemed out of place on the normally placid features of the elder male. Iruka huffed slightly before resuming his pace, they did have to meet the Hokage some time that day.

"Well, if you do, take me with you."

Neji couldn't tell if the man was serious or if he was joking. He did know, though, that he could completely trust the chuunin.

……

Gaara stared back into the embers of their small fire. Within a week they would be within sight of the Leaf and his reservations were surfacing in abundance.

He didn't like the feelings the situation was citing upon him.

The other ninja sensed his mood as they also felt them. None were too keen on attending this event.

The young Kazekage had been doing his best to come up with as many viable plans as he could. Not that he doubted the strength of the men Naruto had sent as escort, but he didn't _know _them as well as the commander…mostly because he beat the living tar out of Naruto at least once a week.

Temari had taken it upon herself to spend time doing just that. She spoke with her fists and like Gaara, came to know a person through a good long spar.

Kankuro, though, just spent the time fiddling with his puppets and priming them. He worked in the Anbu so the matter wasn't of real importance to him. The fact that he worked with them occasionally helped ease his mind considerably.

As far as he knew, both men were good solid ninja. Their specialties though, lay in the heavy assault and chakra intensive jutsu. If anything he'd have to make sure that Gaara just positioned the boys advantageously, he'd just have to watch their backs if Konoha tried anything. The rest could be left up to them.

Naruto had after all selected them for a reason. And knowing the blonde like he did, after all he had worked under the man for the past seven years, Kankuro could only guess that each nin was sent with abilities to complement their own. Perhaps they had a trick or two as well.

The puppeteer allowed a lazy smirk to filter over before banishing it. Whatever was bound to happen in Konoha, it was going to be fun.

Those seals Gaara had been placing guaranteed that. And he was looking forward to it.

……

It would take them two weeks to arrive in Konoha and one had already passed. The Suna ninja had taken to watching the horizon over the wall.

After the first day, the guards were hardly surprised to see the commander waiting patiently by the gate. His silhouette was something of a permanent shadow on the wall.

What did surprise them was when various elite and lower ranked ninja started randomly popping up on the walls as well. Missions, while still numerous were being taken at a slower pace. There was general unrest and uneasiness that had the ninja taking even more precautions than before.

The Suna ninja instinctively knew something was happening and their kage was right in the middle of it. And that something had to do with Konoha and the inauguration of their newest leader.

Naruto had taken his usual place just inside the front gate. He could honestly say that Suna felt empty without the other three-quarters of his family there.

And all he could do was wait.

* * *

_:Tsudzuku:_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I guess I do have to settle one of the questions that have arisen.

Thank you Vaanarash. To answer your question, Jiraiya and Tsunade are both and neither because of their positions and rank, they were caught in a catch 22 situation with Naruto.

Both head spymaster and village military leader had their duties to the village. And I don't think their bonds with Naruto would have been strong enough. They are very much duty bound to the Leaf. If you compare their ties to the leaf versus their ties to Naruto, a few scant weeks or months of acquaintance hold no power to decades of service.

Tsunade was pretty much powerless to stop all that happened to Naruto because she was considered too close (personal/emotional) to the situation. Jiriaya…let's just leave to that he took a watch and wait approach. They were also bogged down with work during that time (quelling an enraged populace). No matter how powerful an individual can be, they can't fight an army by themselves.

Also considering the environment for Naruto, it's hostile. He's blind, alone, and weak. He would not have lasted a month in Konoha. It was a cruel, yet kind mercy to banish Naruto.

As to why the Uchiha subject is not broached (I'm surprised most haven't asked about this sooner) simply, the higher echelons in the political structure swept the defection under the carpet, keeping most of the populace in ignorance of everything. Most of what Konoha knows is that there was a fight with the enemy, Naruto and Sasuke were involved and Uchiha was badly damaged. So people being the 'logical' and 'rational' creatures they are automatically connect the injuries with powerhouse jinchuuriki. Ergo, the isolation was needed because Naruto would have been murdered in cold blood if he wasn't.

Now Kakashi and Sakura were allowed to visit him that once (under heavy supervision) and as I hinted, it didn't turn out so well. Sakura, you could partially understand. She's had years of conditioning on how she should behave and think towards Naruto and, no matter how intelligent or book smart she might be, she is very much susceptible to opinions. Kakashi…in the manga he never acknowledged Naruto until maybe the training arc after the time skip, so he has no connection to the blonde other than duty.

They were caught up in the fervor and it influenced them as both blatantly favored Sasuke over Naruto since the beginning. They also witnessed the aftermath of the confrontation and damage to Uchiha. With no counter story (as Naruto seemingly disappeared and most people believe that means guilt) they drew their conclusions, wrong ones mind you, but without facts of both sides, it was a fairly one-sided situation.

So in short all four of the people who should have stood by Naruto didn't. But also there is no clear cut right or wrong. Either way Naruto got the short of it all…and came out better for it.

On a different note:

Thank you all for soldiering on. I know the beginning is difficult to read because I gave no reference points as to where it started other than the vague hints in each time period.

Merry Christmas!

LJ 12/23/2009


	12. Scroll 12: Calm

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 12: Calm

* * *

"_Hyuuga-sama." A grave voice echoed through the chamber. "We of this council find your report a bit…lacking. Explain." _

_Before the gallery of some twenty odd political figures, heads of guilds and what not, stood the stoic form of Hyuuga Neji. The diplomatic liaison had been waylaid the moment he stepped from the Hokage's office and ushered to the meeting chambers. _

_As he expected, the response to his findings was less than enthusiastic. What should have strictly been intelligence to the military branch of their government was now being laid bare before the entire political echelon. Privately, Neji wondered how the government could function with the civilians ignorantly sticking their noses in business they never would understand. _

_The diplomat cleared his throat, quietly, before speaking. His voice held nothing other than serene confidence. _

"_As you well know, Suna is a desert village. They are not protected by the vegetation that inhabits our land and borders." His voice rang in the silence. _

"_Nor do they enjoy our placid climate. They endure harsh sands storms and unpredictable climate changes. Their village is hidden in the desert which also alludes to the fact that they have little in the way of natural resources." _

"_That is well known to us, continue." The foreman cut in. His impatience clear for the point to be gotten to. From his tone it was obvious the man did not infer from the information he had just confirmed, the young jounin surmised that he was from the civilian quarter._

_Had his mentor not led him to his current conclusions, Neji was positive that this council would have bled him dry without him even knowing. A perfect puppet, ignorant and obedient to the point of suicide. Considering his position as a rookie to the political playing fields, the Hyuuga had become more aware of his vulnerabilities._

"_Because of the environment and surrounding land mass, I have been privy to most if not all of Suna. Their structures are built to withstand the desert storms that frequent the land. Hteir lay-out is fairly simple and straight forward."_

"_And yet within all this simplicity you cannot discern their patterns or training or even operations?" _

"_No I cannot." _

"_That begs the question why? Unless, of course, your skills have been greatly exaggerated by rumor." _

_Neji straightened at the veiled threat and implication. He was a shinobi and a Hyuuga. Errors were not tolerated. Why their black and white views on performance were so hard for others to take at face annoyed him greatly. There were no weak Hyuuga. _

"_It is widely known that Sunagakure had been under attack from Akatsuki. Even for ninja as powerful as they are listed to be, they would have had to have help from the inside. They would not have been strong enough to take on an entire ninja force and their kage." Neji's tone went from neutral to cool, "As a result it is also well know that the Kazekage was kidnapped. I have discerned their caution as a result from the obvious surveillance Akatsuki had conducted upon them to prevent another such incident." _

_His words echoed in the silence. Apparently having to spell out the obvious was embarrassing or enraging. That he wasn't being attacked right away was a telltale sign that he had struck some kind of nerve. However he could not tell anything beyond the faint silhouettes that outlined the chamber walls. _

"_And this observation would prevent you from acquiring information?" Another voice rang in the silence, annoyance laced within._

_Neji drew himself up, mentally. He wished, more often as of late, that Konoha had a more militaristic approach to their economy much like the other villages. It would make his job easier. _

"_Since that attack, from what I gathered, Suna has made vast improvements in their security and village layout. Even when off duty, the precautions make their ninja almost impossible to detect." _

"_You said almost." A voice from his right finally spoke. Neji relaxed a bit more mentally, though is posture gave no indication. In general the right side of the council chambers were reserved for the clans and military rank and the left held the civilian heads, which noticably held more occupants. _

"_You are correct. I was able to observe a few off duty shinobi when they were out with their families. Most I could guess were of lower chuunin and genin ranks."_

"_And of the upper echelons?" _

"_As of yet I have been unable to locate them or the training grounds." He took a breath before continuing, "it appears that all ninja above a certain rank, have received extensive infiltration skills or travel by ways I have yet to discover."_

"_By yet to discover, you mean…?"_

"_Unless Suna's ranks have discovered a means by which they can negate doujutsu, I believe they are using alternative mode to transport their messages."_

_An imperceptibly snide voice cut across the chambers, "I doubt that __**Suna**__ of all the villages could develop such a technique. They have no doujutsu amongst their few bloodlines." There was a general murmur of agreement. _

"_It is more likely that they travel underground to prevent their movements from being tracked." A matter-of-fact voice cut across the hall, "In spite of what we may believe, the Sand is an shinobi village and do have some sense so protect themselves." _

"_Yes, but to assume they could fool a doujutsu?" _

_It seemed the flood gates opened form that point onward as both sides seemed to roar to life with protests and counters. As time drew on the debate became more heated. The civilians, comfortable in their village's economic and military superiority spoke with rash and unfounded beliefs where as the shinobi representatives, the few that could break through the din, tried to be the voices of reason that nothing should be taken at face value._

_As arrogant as some of the comments seemed to be, they were partially correct. Konoha had been so dominant amongst the shinobi nations for the last thirty years that any of the minor powers gaining some advantage over them seemed laughable. Suna had no notable clans amongst their populace, unlike Konoha, and their bloodlines weren't as strong or noticeable and had not tactical military advantage to speak of. _

_Neji sighed imperceptibly. A much as he wished to do his duty, he could not, in good conscious, reveal that there were no such special techniques or hidden passages. _

_After all, who would believe that the ninja of Suna were, in fact, just that good? Or that they were trained by an S-ranked, __**blind**__ shinobi? _

_The diplomat stood back and let the council hash it out. He really had nothing else to really report. Naruto and Gaara had done well to protect their home, now it was just up tot eh rest of the world to realize it. He supposed the lack of information should have been hint enough._

_Neji didn't notice the pair of calculating eyes watching him._

* * *

"We're here."

Gaara's monotone cut through the silence that had descended upon the Suna entourage. The simple statement seemed to reverberate with the apprehension they all shared.

Over the course of the last week of travel, the group seemed to instinctively slow their pace to a crawl, as if it would allow for a prolonged stall of the inevitable. Gaara had taken to confirming the various scenarios and stratagem with their make sure they had all understood their positions.

No one missed how he'd left himself without immediate backup.

"Nah, Gaara." Kankuro's lazy drawl caught the young Kage's attention, "Let's get this over with, Suna might not be standing when we get back."

Be it Hokage coronation, a trap, or a siege none of the sand nin felt comfortable in such a…flush setting. They held no illusions about the village's overall opinion of their own, nor of the treatment they were likely to receive, dignitaries or not.

It had become something of a running joke between the siblings when they discovered Naruto's inherent chaos-making abilities. The very same abilities which got him banned from the simplest tasks.

Each sibling had at least a dozen stories about that frightening, and insanely deadly, karmic arsenal. They also joked that it was his secret weapon…partially anyways. How he was able to cause a riot (about daikon radishes no less) with a packet of ramen, a sock, and a rubber chicken was still a mystery to them.

Gaara had made sure that a repeat experience never happened after that…and gave the blonde a well deserved mauling for incident.

The young Kage nodded his head slightly. In another fifteen minutes or so the gates of the Leaf would be visible. He could safely say that none of them were looking forward to what lay beyond those walls.

As one they formed up, with Gaara taking the lead, Kankuro on his right, and Temari, his left. The two anbu flanked them a short distance. It wouldn't be long. The ninja shifted slightly, readying their own weapons, just in case.

"Come."

. . . . . .

"Here again?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly towards the voice, giving no other sign that he was no longer alone. Baki for his part wasn't perturbed in the slightest. He was used it.

As the shinobi council head and acting steward for the village, he was well aware of the movements within the walls. He wouldn't have been head of the military council if he hadn't. However Suna hardly had any issues that were urgent. Unlike their ally, the Sand kept their business separate.

Military dealt with military and civilian dealt with civilian. It was the Kage who balanced between the two as his decisions effected both sectors. Suna, though, was primarily a shinobi villager and thus a majority of their populace and power went to their main source of livelihood.

"Where else should I be?"

The elder shinobi glanced out upon the dunes. It had been over a decade before when the blonde had come to them and there had been many changes for the Sand, most for the better.

At first he was hardly thrilled when Gaara, of all people, dragged in the bedraggled street rat like some Samaritan (especially since he had no business being anywhere near Konoha). Of course he had assumed, like any rational person from Sand would, that their psychotic Jinchuuriki had finally snapped and kidnapped his fellow comrade.

However when events unfolded and he learned the truth, he had been prevailed upon by his pupils to help their cause. When all was said and done (extensive planning on the team's part) the jounin warily approached their, then, hostile council with a proposition. It allowed Gaara to 'keep' his find and in return ensure the safety of Suna. Of course they agreed.

Baki slightly smirked at the memory, of course it probably helped that they didn't know the 'toy' Gaara had brought back was another Jinchuuriki, nor a former shinobi of the Leaf. At least, not before he had solidified himself in their ranks as one of the best and utterly loyal to Gaara. And even then it was a closely guarded secret.

Baki sighed imperceptibly, "Perhaps overseeing the newest candidates appointed to Anbu, preparing mission reports, acquiring equipment, or building up team solidarity…" The elder shinobi trailed off. Naruto, somewhat amused spoke up.

"Do you, of all people, really want me back at H.Q. 'building team solidarity'?"

Baki shivered imperceptibly, "well, perhaps not doing _**that**_ but rather spending your time productively."

If Naruto's features had been visible, Baki would have seen an eyebrow raised at the suggestion.

"I've already been kicked out by Kankuro's replacement for 'being disruptive'," the older male smirked imperceptibly, "and I highly doubt you would like me visiting you at the tower. The Jounin-sensei won't let me near their cute little genin teams," Baki almost snorted allowed. Any Jounin-sensei worth their salt wouldn't let the teams be traumatized by their, admittedly (under pain-of-being-hazed by subject of admission), slightly psychotic black ops commander. Suna had learned that lesson well while he was still only a genin. The blonde's voice drew his attention back to the rant, "and most of my team is in the hospital recovering still."

It was all Baki could do to keep from cracking an uncharacteristic, and decidedly scary, grin. Everyone (including the civilians populace) in Suna knew their Anbu commander, no matter how genial and quirky, was a natural terror.

Not that he was cruel or unkind, but rather he was a force of chaos. And anyone who was exposed to such an entity (because Baki couldn't really label him as anything else) either ended up in therapy or quit the ninja ranks all together.

While it was effective in weeding out the faint of heart (weak links), lowering the death rates, improving their skills as a whole, and inspiring (or as he liked to think, spawning) a new generation of incredibly strange and skilled ninja-to-be, Suna had also acquired another reputation that didn't exactly fill their clientele with confidence.

Being known as having _**the**_ foremost expertise in Psychological Research and Trauma units on the continent was not exactly encouraging as a reputation, though the irony was humorous. Reigning in his wandering thoughts, the aged Jounin returned to studying the horizon.

Gaara and his escort would be in Konoha about now.

It had been two weeks since he had left and, believe it or not, the village felt his absence keenly. Especially since their black ops commander had become incredibly quiet. The sense of peace, in the normally hectic life of the sand village felt wrong. It seemed as though his tense anticipation had infected the very air they all breathed.

Without the routine chaos that Naruto rained upon Suna and Gaara's welcome fortitude and subsequent discipline of the blind shinobi, the village seemed to be missing an integral part of their spirit. And it put their military forces on edge.

Without their heart of their fiery Anbu commander and the soul of their Kazekage, the very essence of Suna seemed to have disappeared and all felt it keenly. There was a certain life that flowed with the confidence both leaders brought, in spite of their various antics.

"Are you ready for possibility that-"

"Gaara will come back." Naruto's conviction sliced through still air of their desert surround. Baki was starkly reminded that behind his normally comical antics, Naruto was the Anbu Commander.

An extremely loyal one.

"Of that I have no doubt." the older ninja offered placating, "But you do know that there are seven Akatsuki left, not discounting any possible recruits what we haven't been made aware of yet?"

"Yes, I know." The confirmation was spoken softly from the shadows the walls cast, "I would not have let him leave without me otherwise."

This time the elder ninja turned toward the blonde. "You are strong I'll admit, but not impervious. And you are here and the Kazekage is there." He gestured towards the vast sands.

"And?"

The temporary steward was about to protest when he caught himself and glowered at the Anbu.

"You did something didn't you?"

"Merely insured that the Kazekage will not be without his blade." The blonde shrugged. He and Gaara had developed a cohesive fighting style that allowed their partnership to bond into a terrifying unit of power.

Separately they dominated their battles. Together, though, they were forces of nature. Nigh unstoppable.

Baki huff slightly in indignation, "even with your power, you are not immortal."

"Thank goodness." Naruto breathed, slightly humored, "I will, however, have Gaara covering my blind spots," Baki slightly twitched at the pun.

"Then let us hope he has no need of you."

"Yes, indeed." Naruto murmured in agreement.

. . . . . .

It had been a long three weeks for Neji. Having returned a week before the Kazekage had been due to depart, the young diplomat found his life thrown is several directions at once barely giving him a moment of respite. By the end of that first week, Neji secretly wished he'd taken their offer and delayed his own arrival.

Between the council, his Hyuuga duties, and preparing for the coronation, he had been working non-stop. He'd hardly had time to meet with his mentor and discuss a course of action. Preferably something that wouldn't cause an international incident.

He had seen the spark in Umio-sensei's eyes when he'd mentioned the Kazekage entourage. And he knew the chuunin would find a way to have words with the Kazekage at some point, he just hoped he'd be privy to that conversation as well.

Which brought him to his current duties: waiting for and intercepting the Sand entourage. If his predictions were accurate, which they generally were, then Gaara would only be bringing a few. It was tactically prudent, though not impressive.

The Hyuuga Jounin looked out from Konoha's massive gates. The weather was mild enough that he could wear his custom clan garb.

Not that he needed to particularly. He knew the Kazekage knew him on sight as did his entourage.

The young genius perked up slightly when his gaze finally located silhouettes on the horizon. It was almost unnerving at how little noise all five shinobi made. In what seemed like a moment, Suna ninja had arrived allowing Neji to greet them.

"Welcome to Konoha." The diplomat nodded to the gate guards, "I'll take them from here."

With small nods, the ninja silently filled in behind the Jounin as he guided them towards the Kage Tower. Gaara's eyes flickered across the rooftops and landed upon the Monument. The day after was the coronation and his entourage was the last to arrive.

Already he could spot the opulent carriages of the nobles and various other ninja sent as escort and diplomatic envoys in attendance. The streets were literally bustling with life. A messenger hawk called over head. He returned his focus back to their guide.

He counted upon at least a few visiting him once he settled. Some would intrude for professional reasons and others for private matters. Gaara caught his siblings attention as they adjusted their primary weapons.

Just because they were here for benign purposes, didn't mean their guards would be any less. The tower rose up through the buildings, the kanji for fire proudly marking it as such. He minutely sighed. Well, hopefully they would make it out alive and without incident.

…Because he really didn't want to call upon his commander. Even he couldn't account for the blonde's actions if he ever set foot within Konoha again.

. . . . . .

"Suna has become a threat." The statement rang through the tense atmosphere of the meeting chambers.

"No more than Kumo or Iwa." The civilian spokesman rebutted. It was the final days of the old administration and both halves of the political echelon wanted to push through some last minute legislation before the new Hokage took power. Inevitable the subject of their ally rose in the forum.

"I beg to differ." the elderly shinobi could no longer stay silent. "Reports have been submitted over the past years that have noted the Sand's progress."

"Perhaps you have forgotten in your age, Danzo," a younger council man sneered, "we have domination of the trade routes as well as military superiority. Suna is nothing."

The Root leader fell silent and glowered from the shadows. He watched as the various members and guild heads bickered and quarreled.

The fools. All of them.

The ancient military leader looked upon the politicians. Their arrogance was harming Konoha more than anything, even their banished jinchuuriki, could hope to accomplish. He knew that Tsunade was aware of the whispered threat amongst their ranks and he suspected she also knew that he knew.

He was not so blind to their situation that he didn't notice the changing of times. Granted the Leaf was still one of the strongest, however it was rapidly descending at a time when it could have come into its golden age.

The Nidaime, nor any of his successors, didn't sacrifice his life for this…this… Danzo grit his teeth in aggravation and frustration.

He hadn't doubted the young Hyuuga a moment when he brought back news of Suna's changes. What alarmed him even more was that he was unable to get a mole into the village's ranks to find out information.

And here he was now. Powerful and yet powerless. So much like Hashirama's granddaughter.

He never agreed to letting the jinchuuriki go. Granted he was a damaged asset after his encounter with the Uchiha, but he had still been salvageable. Danzo couldn't deny the blonde had charisma as was befitting of the Yondaime's legacy. And now all they had were dutiful shinobi with none the spark of decades past. His beloved village was dying.

And all he could do was watch.

……

Orange ringed eyes opened as shadows fazed into the spacious caverns. To his right a few solid silhouettes stood out from the ever present darkness. They seemed at odds with the fazing forms that mirrored them on the opposite side of the cavern.

"Pein-sama." One of the many voices range out, though which shadow was hard to determine. Similar greetings echoed.

Pein looked over those gathered. The losses of both Deidara and Sasori as well as the Sanbi, only just materialized this year, had set them back almost full decade. With the disappearance of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, literally, his plan for peace had seemed in vain. It was as though he had vanished without a trace, thus leading both Madara and Pein to believe that the remaining Sannin had hidden him amongst the Konoha populace. Where else could he be so well disguised?

Yagura, the arrogant fool, had been murdered and set their plans back further. It had taken the three-tailed seven years to finally regain its form and in that time they had been forced to lay low. Suna's notable rise to power had created some problems for them, but not as many Konoha and Kumo, both of which seemed to be hunting them actively.

Madara and he hadn't found anyone suitable to replace their deceased artistic talents and finally decided to move forward with the last stage. They had gathered enough chakra possibly match the nine-tails.

"You have come. Good."

Killing Orochimaru had brought only a modicum of satisfaction. He hadn't given up in trying to acquire the Sharingan or immortality, however he had greatly weakened over the years with his constant body-switching. They had yet to locate the younger Uchiha though.

"It is time." The rest of the S-class nin shifted slightly in anticipation. They had been held in a suspended state for a good many years and were restless. Gathering the Jinchuuriki had been long and arduous.

"Tobi and Zetsu, as well as Itachi and Kisame will retrieve the Hachibi from Kumo." Orange eyes slowly scrutinized the gathered ninja around the room, "the rest will follow my lead."

"Just four of us?" Kakuzu queried. They were strong yes, but chances of them succeeding against a largely superior military force were conspicuously low. Konoha had some large bounties, but they would only be worth something if he was alive to collect. Even with a Jashinist and his multiple hearts, he doubted that would be enough.

Pein, understanding the query, spoke in one his rare moments of indulgence, "I will be taking the Six Paths as well. "

"Hn." Kakuzu grunted his acknowledgement, slightly more at ease and assured their success.

Only two were now left and they were setting out to gather the greater of the two. And with their force, they would eradicate any opposition along the way. Nothing would be left of the Leaf when they retrieved the container.

With an almost unseen motion, the Rinnegan-wielder chopped his hand through the air.

"Let us depart."

The command echoed throughout the empty cavern.

* * *

_:Tsudzuku:_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Before I say anything, everyone please go pay homage to One Piece. It is the sole saving grace for my imagination right now and I am forever thankful to my younger brothers for ganging up on me literally and forcing me to read it…I finished (at the time) all 569 chapters in a week. Yeah, it's that good. And yeah…my eyes are still bleeding. It's got to be one of the most sadistic, gutsy manga out there disguised as humor (And I love it!!).

You know a manga is good if you can go look at someone's fanart and grin like a maniac. I can't tell you unbelievably awesome it is to be able to go back into fan-mode after all these years of disinterest. So yeah, One Piece at the moment has _**'got it'**_ so don't mind me, I'm just going to **cling** to it for a while. (All I can say about last week's OP chapter is: Damn. Those of you following know exactly what I'm talking about.)

……(on a different note…)

And finally, Finally, Kishimoto is moving the damn plot again. All that halloballoo just for a Team 7 reunion? Well, looks like Naruto will have to make one of the biggest choice of his life…hopefully, maybe….awe crap. (Here's to hoping…) Whatever the case, the lines will be drawn.

……

Ah yes, sorry for the mix up.

This story is set about 13 years in the future. I really had to think about that. It was 15 years when I flubbed in this last chapter (originally the time skip was 15 years). In the beginning of the fict I had Naruto counting weeks because he did the logical thing (shocking, I know), however Neji came in later and informed him that it was four months instead of weeks. Naruto was out of it and he had outside interference with his guards messing around with his senses.

In the flashbacks, it begins in the towards the end of Naruto's imprisonment, banishment, and then jumps to ten years in the storyline when Neji was first stationed as the political liaison to Suna. Present day is two years later from the flashbacks. So most of the rookie nine are around 25 years of age and older.

Shippuden did not happen. Why? Because Naruto was banished four months after the Sasuke retrieval arc, thus he never went on a training trip with Jiraiya. Also the Sanbi carrier was prematurely murdered 3 years after, it took about ten years to manifest again. That is why Akatsuki has been mostly quiet. Gaara being kidnapped and so on did happen.

Why they didn't find Naruto, let's just say that Gaara made an excellent cover for the ninja. Hiding one's 'signature' behind another more obvious one is so obvious that it's brilliant. At that time, in comparison to Gaara who was a fairly powerful ninja, Naruto was weak.

LJ 2/18/2010


	13. Scroll 13: Gust

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 13: Gust

* * *

_Neji was more than a little irritated with how his time had been spent that morning and it took every ounce of his self-control to keep from storming out of the place in a fit of temper. The summons was a waste of valuable time in his opinion. However, that was neither here nor there because he was duty bound to appear regardless. _

"_Hyuuga-san." _

_The young diplomat stopped mid stride as he patiently waited for his company to catch up. If he hadn't been so used to hiding his feelings, Neji was sure that his irritation would have been enough to warn off any other visitors. As it was he was quite sure he recognized the voice's owner and was bound, by rules of common courtesy, to at least appear civil. Especially since said person was on the council. _

"_Can I help you?" _

_His greeting fell blandly. The young jounin had no patience after the sore trial that was the Council. Twin, fiery brown orbs sharpened upon the tried liaison officer. _

"_I wish to clarify a few points of interest, if your schedule permits?" _

_Neji eyed his companion warily. He had come to observe over the years how exactly devious the man had become, especially with the way he was observing him with his shrewd intellect. _

_The younger male wielded his mind in a manner reminiscent of his grandfather, like a finely honed weapon. And it put the Hyuuga on his guard. Even four or five years his junior, the council member could easily run rings around him. Neji's prodigious talent lay in combat and tactics, which he was slowly learning were not the be-all-to-end-all in the shinobi world. _

"_Of course." He replied mildly._

_Neji scanned for any potential eavesdroppers before returning his attention back to the man before him. He had been caught in the entrance forum of the Hokage's Tower and with all the foot traffic they would largely inconspicuous. _

_If there was one thing he learned in his brief time amongst the politicians of the land was that he was a novice when it came to playing chess with words. And, unlike his companion, it made his every 'step' a cautious calculated risk. _

_It would have been so easy to use heavy handed tactics…in theory. What most civilians, even ninja, don't understand was that they were largely misinformed or ignorant of the power plays and the tactics going on behind the scenes. _

_Of course there were the archaic systems that ruled by who had the most strength physically and could keep their following in line much like an Alpha male with his herd. And the people would assume that everything would be alright, a fairytale ending because they had a strong leader. However that was only true in small pockets of civilization or groups, not for a country or organization. _

_Then there were the idealists. The ones who want everyone to have equal rights or equal standing. Of course they are the ones who would and do cry wolf at unfair treatment to their perceived slights of prejudice. And in their eyes they would be morally right. _

_Then there were those in a catch 22 situation. Where they were damned if they did and damned if they didn't. It wasn't a new concept to the Hyuuga, or any shinobi for that matter. _

_But that was life and that was politics. An unnecessary yet vital evil._

"_What is it you would like to question me about?" He cautiously probed. After all, this man could be his future leader, give or take a few years. A slightly humored smile slid across the younger politician's features, and Neji had to keep from squirming. For a moment he felt like the other knew exactly what he was trying to do and it made him feel uncomfortable. _

"_Perhaps a more private setting, over a good game of shouji, no?" The warm manner was belied by the hint of steel threading through his tones. Neji nearly flinched when those razor sharp orbs glinted. He knew that there would be no way he would be able to wriggle out of this one. _

_He wasn't his mentor._

"_Of course," the elder diplomat stepped aside slightly to allow the younger to pass and lead the way._

_Hokage candidate or not, teenager or not, council member or not, Sarutobi Konohamaru was not one he wanted as an enemy. And there were few who would. _

_Not even Danzo._

_Perhaps his mentor could afford such an antagonist, but then again the man was on a completely different level than most of the Elite in his acquaintance. And both had devious, prankster-like minds._

_All Neji knew was that he'd have to tread very carefully before that razor sharp intellect. A sardonic thought latched onto him before he answered. It was almost like talking with the Kazekage again, almost. Gaara didn't just seek people out. _

_And this man was in the running for Hokage._

_The younger politician led the Hyuuga diplomat to a small tea house in a rather secluded part of town. It was the kind of place where retired shinobi and the elderly socialized and played games. If Neji were to be truthful, it held a peaceful atmosphere._

_Apparently Konohamaru was rather familiar with the place because he just walked right in and led them to a table that overlooked the gardens and ponds. When Neji inquired, he found out that this table was exclusively for the young Sarutobi's use._

_At that moment, he felt like he had just walked into a predator's lair. Something must have shown on his features because the young shinobi burst out laughing. After that they engaged in some light conversation that Neji was surprised to find himself enjoying. _

_However intimidating a man Konohamaru presented himself to be, like his uncle; he seemed to enjoy leisure and made for pleasant company. It wasn't until after the tea had been served, Neji declined the game of Shougi feeling it prudent to not have attention divided, that they broached the subject of their meeting earlier that morning. _

"_So, Neji-san," the deceptively warm tone put the genius on guard. "How are your negotiations with Suna, you were hashing out the trade route tariffs if I remember correctly, no?" _

_The Hyuuga genius took a small sip of his hot tea. "They are well. I believe we will reach a solution soon after my return." _

_The young Sarutobi hummed in thought, "That is good news to hear. The extra stipend will help more than a few families; our economy could use the excess as well." Neji quietly agreed._

"_Indeed." Neji was hoping that Konohamaru wouldn't broach the subject he was dreading. Unfortunately, that was what exactly what seemed to happen._

"_I couldn't help but notice that you were reluctant about a few points of interest in your report." He began slowly, "I had hoped to here of some details as to our desert allies in more depth, if you would sate this curiosity of mine."_

_It almost unnerved Neji at how cultured the young Sarutobi spoke when he knew for a fact the teenager favored a rougher manner, and that he also had quite the profane vocabulary not suited for mixed company. Not that it stopped him from utilizing it. _

_He did, after all, cuss out Hanabi right in front of some of the heads of the Elite divisions. After which he proceeded to humiliate her with ease._

"_Might I ask why Suna interests you so?" _

"_Ah," Konohamaru made a noise of agreement, "as you know I am one of the rumored candidates, but more importantly healthy relations with our allies will prevent war."_

_He took a sip, seeing to savor the lukewarm flavor, "Also I too am well aware that they are advancing." _

_At Neji's look he continued, "Don't be so surprised. Only a fool would disregard the obvious. And last I checked I'm not a fool." His smile was anything but pleasant and Neji had to remind himself that they were both on the same side. _

"_No, indeed you are not." _

"_Well," Konohamaru continue on an all too cheery voice, "now that that's settled, would I be correct I assuming Suna's growing strength has a direct correlation to this mysterious Kachuu?"_

"_That is so." Neji shifted slightly. His unease rooted in the feeling of betrayal. They were his friends after all, the precious few that he had left. But on the other hand, he was a shinobi of Konoha and he had valuable information on their ally (even if it was mocked and ignored). Also Gaara hadn't specifically said he couldn't reveal what little he knew…_

"_So he is real," the spiky haired brunette mused, "What can you tell me about him, aside from the obvious in that he's a ninja of high rank if he can influence the Sand as much as he had?"_

"_He's their Anbu Commander." At the teen's sharp look, "I know, an unorthodox move. Unlike ours, who only concerns himself with the Hokage and his division, Kachuu has a wide range of influence and he is visible amongst his people."_

_Neji tilted his head slightly, studying the young Sarutobi, "you might like him; he's a prankster at heart. Gaara has a standing order that he is only allowed to prank those who have spoken against him and he can only do that once a week."_

"_A widely known Anbu Commander? That goes against the Blacks Ops code of never being visible unless need be and being anonymous." _

"_As I said, Suna is running a bit differently."_

"_Oh?"_

_Neji took a sip of tea. After all this was only casual information being passed between them and not anything too sensitive, "They still have a similar ranking system and we would recognize it, but since the Kazekage's attack, they have become more cautious." _

"_So you assumptions were based in fact."'_

"_Assumptions?" Neji rejoined sharply._

"_Ah," Konohamaru seemed to shrug off the tone, "your address in council, that their stealth and infiltration was amongst the best in the continent."_

"_Amongst other skills, yes." _

"_If they can evade even you, then they must be doing something right." _

_Neji came to a decision in that moment, "How about being trained by the blind?"_

_The teenager looked up sharply, "by that I assume that you mean this Kachuu?"_

_The Hyuuga slightly inclined his head. Konohamaru rubbed his chin in thought._

"_Interesting." He mused, "I would like to meet him one of these days."_

_Neji put his cool cup of tea down and stood, nodding slightly to his host. He was tired and it had been a long day. Konohamaru waved him off, apparently understanding his guest's silent wishes. _

_The Hyuuga diplomat didn't know what to make of the Sarutobi. Dangerous, he knew, but his motives? He had to wonder._

"_Why do you still fight for Konoha, especially after what they did to __**him**__?"_

_Konohamaru took his time in answering. The answer to that was extremely personal. The teen then grinned._

"_To honor a promise I made my rival. That one day we would fight for the position of Hokage. Now it's just me," A small smile replaced the mischievous look, "But also to protect my precious people. Because that is my nindo."_

_He shrewdly eyed the diplomat, "Why do __**you**__ fight Neji-san?" _

"_For the future." He replied succinctly, 'and to change the Hyuuga, like we promised.'_

* * *

"Neji-ni?"

Hinata was more than a little surprised to find her cousin loitering at her door. Between his duties in Suna and her former family, she was surprised he had any spare time for her, as trivial as the sentiment seemed.

With the inauguration being made public tomorrow, she was sure that he hardly a moment to himself. The younger woman eyed the weary expression her cousin was valiantly trying to hide. Perhaps some tea was in order after all.

"Come in." She moved to the side of the door to allow her cousin through. Neji took the proffered gesture and entered the serene sanctuary of his cousin's spacious front room. It had been a while since he'd last visited her.

He slipped his sandals off and waited for her to lead him to her entertainment room for tea. He didn't have to wait long as his relative led him through the hall towards the porch that overlooked the small garden she had in the back.

When Hinata left to gather the tea, Neji chanced a look around. His cousin had done well for herself. Granted she had been married off by his uncle to make way for Hanabi, but it wasn't a bad situation either. He eyed the varnished cedar that made up the various furniture and décor.

Knowing his uncle, and by extension clan 'nobility', Neji knew that his gentle cousin would not have been given away to just anyone. They had to be on 'noble' standing and within the ninja village. Any chance of marrying outside of the village was a risk to their village security, especially in leaked ninja information. And it was one the Hyuuga were unwilling to take.

He also knew that she bore a marriage seal that ensured the Byakugan was not passed on to any of her children.

But as he noticed earlier, his cousin was hardly in a bad situation either. It seemed that his uncle still held some affection for her and thus conspired with another clan head to ensure her happiness, or at least contentment. And seeing as the clan was in good standing and were affable in character, he had no objections either, though the choice of bridegroom did surprise him.

If anything, his cousin was cherished and adored in a growing relationship. Even he could see the gentle affection that was growing between them. Especially with the growing child she was carrying at the moment. Though he was sure she was restless considering she was off the active nin roster for a few months now.

The clink of china alerted him to his cousin's presence and Neji, seeing her struggle a little to balance the tray, was by her side and assisting her within a blink of the eye. The tired smile she threw his way in thanks was assurance enough. She would never ask for help, but she wouldn't turn it away either.

They allowed for the quiet of the afternoon to flow around them as both cousins helped serve the tea. It was a peaceful visit, something that event the tranquil grounds of the Hyuuga Compound had yet to achieve. There was always a veil of tension over the clan home, which was probably why he spent so much of his free time with his cousin, away from them.

Neji allowed his mind to wander freely without thoughts of Suna, the inauguration, or even his allegiance.

He took time to study Hinata. She seemed happy, and the little one looked healthy enough.

He knew she had miscarried two years earlier, they still couldn't figure out the cause, and it devastated her. This time, he knew they were taking no chances. As soon as they found out, Chouji had her name pulled from active duty roster a Shino and Kiba shadowed her whenever they were home from missions. Not to mention Nara shadowed her as well.

Even if he didn't completely like her teammates, Neji was grateful that they were over protective of her in this instance.

And he knew it irked her that they protected her so.

His meandering was broken when his cousin called him softly. Apparently, according to her, he had been lost in his tea leaves as he had been staring at his tea cup for a while now.

Neji huffed at the insinuation that his conduct was, at any point, without dignity. The small act caused Hinata to smile as a mental image came unbidden of her rather proper cousin flopping down on some cushions in an ungraceful manner.

Their amusement was cut off when a familiar bird call sliced through the sky, alerting both to the summons. The Jounin sat his tea cup aside, barely withholding a sigh.

"Hinata, thank you for the tea but it seems duty calls." Neji rose and helped his pregnant cousin from her seat. Hinata, being the ever thoughtful hostess walked him to the door.

"You are always welcome, Neji."

The young Jounin smiled and bid his cousin farewell. In spite of their familial difficulties, he truly did wish her the best. Her marriage might not have been to the one of her dreams, but considering many of the alternatives, her current situation was for the best.

And Akimichi Chouji had better keep it that way.

…….

"You ready for this?" Tsunade turned back from the view of Konoha she had been looking upon.

"I have been ready for years." The job had taken its toll on her, more than she'd like to admit. She was tired, beyond it actually. The more time dragged on, the more she wished to just hang up her hat and bolt through the gate. However being a Senju, a direct descendent of Hashirama no less, and being raised fulfill her duty kept her from doing just that. Her sense of loyalty and honor were almost tangible physical forces and, unlike earlier in her life when she walked away from Konoha after Nawaki and Dan's deaths, she just couldn't summon the strength to break her word.

Jiraiya looked upon his remaining teammate, trying to gauge her reactions. She had changed over the years. So had he. Sometimes it felt like they were little more than strangers to each other.

"Just think, one more day and you can retire, for good." He added a bit cheerfully.

"I can hardly wait."

Jiraiya frowned. Tsunade hadn't been a basketful of sunshine and flowers over the years, but neither was she one to be depressed.

"Hime." When she met his serious gaze, he knew he had her undivided attention. "You have to some duties to wrap up."

"I know."

Her eyes flickered towards the portraits of her predecessors. So much could have been different. Some much changed.

"Would his heritage have done him any good, do you think?" there were no doubts in their minds as to whom she was alluding. Jiraiya didn't even take a moment in answering.

"No."

"Why do you say that?"

"Tsunade…hime, which generation is taking over?" He spoke gently.

"Naruto's."

"Have they fought in war?"

"No."

"Do they truly know the meaning of sacrifice?"

"No. Not like those of Kakashi's generation."

"Do you think they would understand exactly how great a role Minato had in the Iwa war? How much a meant to the people?"

"No." Jiraiya found himself slumping a little. They both knew why exactly even such a valuable piece of information might not have affected the outcome. He couldn't help but remind her.

"Hime, to the younger generations, who have never met living legends like we have, who have never fought through wars like we have, who could never understand why a certain event or person means so much to the people, they would never understand." Jiraiya took a moment to grimace.

"To them Senju Hasirama, Tobirama, Uchiha Madara, Namikaze Minato, Hatake Sakumo and so on, even sensei. Post marks in history. They aren't people to them. Those names on the Memorial Stone are just names."

The old Hokage seemed to age fractionally with every answer. Even with the henge, she seemed to feel her age more in that moment then all her years combined.

"Naruto wouldn't know this village anymore."

"I don't think even his father would recognize Konoha now."

The blonde sighed minutely. "The Elite should be here soon." Jiraiya acquiesced to the change of subject. He too felt his age and that perhaps he should follow his teammate into retirement. He was done here. All that was left were the preparations for the possible Akatsuki attack.

"Then I won't keep you waiting." He gave her a slight bow before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Even as he hopped towards the hot springs, the old toad-sage looked upon his home village. He took in the various faces and shinobi before sighing and increasing his pace. His thoughts went back to his conversation in the tower.

'_Even I don't recognize Konoha anymore.'_

……

Uchiha Sasuke could hardly say that he was thrilled to be crowned leader in of this village. All he had ever wanted was his vengeance. To vent his hate and pain on the one person he still loved more than life itself, though he would never admit it.

The greater the love he learned, the more powerful the hate. It seemed that the small eight year-old child that had been abandoned long ago had never left him.

It was the one bond he could not rid himself of, unlike the others he had almost cleanly severed when he had tried to defect some thirteen years before. No matter how much he wished to be rid of the attachments, they just seemed to cling to him.

When he had awoken from his coma a few weeks after the fight, he had been literally bowled over by his near hysterical female teammate. And it had taken him several showers later before he could feel completely comfortable in his skin again and not like Sakura's wet tissue.

That time had been hectic all around. Between his teammates, the Hokage, his minders, interrogation and psychological evaluations, seal studies, the court martial, and the village council, Sasuke had barely a moment to himself. And it was three months before he noticed the absence of his normal irritation.

The rather harried, extremely bitter, and verbally venomous (and practically abusive) Uchiha had privately noticed the blonde's absence, which he was rather certain an oddity in itself. Knowing the idiot like he did, Sasuke was certain the Dobe would have been hanging off him the moment he opened his eyes.

His pride though, wouldn't allow him to inquire after the blonde. After all he couldn't show concern for the one directly responsible for keeping him from his dreams.

A year later, he assumed the orange eyesore was assigned to another team or on a training trip. After all, the village probably would have rewarded the fool for bringing back their prized genin.

And Team 7 was effectively disbanded the moment he tried to defect.

Halfway into the second year after his failed defection, he seriously began revising his opinion. His assumption, however sound of logic, just didn't add up. Naruto had practically proclaimed the avenger his best friend and brother, and knowing the idiot like he thought he did, the blonde would have glued himself to his side, making a general nuisance of him and bothering the Uchiha to no end. Most likely to make sure he didn't run off again, not that he could with so many eyes on him. Well that and he spoke with and met with Sakura and Kakashi often enough to know they were still around, thought there was always something off.

The fact the blonde practically disappeared on them was cause for question enough.

It would be another five years before he found out the truth of his missing ex-teammate's fate. He had to literally corner his ex-sensei to even ask. That he had to even inquire, especially a ninja of his caliber, smarted his pride.

And then he didn't know what to think when he had heard the news, well, other than it was practically suicide for the blonde who knew nothing more than how to yell and eat ramen.

When he punched that first Chidori through Naruto's chest, he had aimed to kill. Somehow, someway, the blonde had been able to redirect the hit and then regenerated. However it was close enough to ensure the blonde would have tissue damage and coordination issues for the rest of his life. However it was the second lightning blade that he would always remember.

He faltered in that moment. Uchiha Sasuke hesitated in taking the life of his teammate.

However that didn't mean he was left unharmed. No. He could not allow the Dobe to continue to grow. There would be no one powerful enough to stop him and the idiot had a very good chance at doing just that.

So he wouldn't follow his brother and he wouldn't kill Uzumaki, however he would insure that there would be no one to hinder him in the long run. There would be no chances for that career to flourish.

And so he crippled him. Punched that corrupted Raikiri right through his sternum and electrocuted his spinal cord, causing shocks and burnout throughout the nervous system.

And he ensured that the scars stayed. Poisoned them with the Curse Seal so that is the idiot did survive, that everyone would know what awaited them if they interfered with his plans.

Everything seemed to go perfectly. The Uchiha smirked darkly. He could still recall the blonde's rasps of agony as his body seized up from all the electricity tearing through his body. His lungs hardly able to draw breathe as they were paralyzed.

It seemed like the perfect solution for all his problems. And even with his amazing pain tolerance and stamina, Naruto just couldn't hold up with his body taking significant damage. He had passed out a moment before Sasuke withdrew his had with a sickening squelch and allowed the body to fall. His own fatigue had caught up to him not long after though he was still able to stand. Needing to be sure that his actions had done precisely as he commanded, the avenger had looked over the blonde before turning to head off towards where Orochimaru was waiting.

What he hadn't counted was the blonde regaining consciousness long enough to grasp onto his ankle and hold him there for the crucial seconds it took for Hatake to arrive. And in those few seconds he had been too weak to pull away and go to his freedom.

Now he was under lock and key. Always to have an Anbu escort and never to get his revenge.

For years he'd stewed over his predicament, his hell. It wasn't until the knowledge of Akatsuki was leaked that he'd finally calmed enough to plan a lure.

And so, when whispered in the few right places, he disseminated information that would make it seem like the blonde was still there. Sasuke had spent enough time in the village ad was able to discern where exactly those 'right places' were.

After all, to lure the prey, the right bait needed to be used.

A familiar presence broke the Hokage candidate from his musing. Sasuke looked up and sent his customary glare towards the intruder. He hated when his solitude was broken.

"What are you doing here?" he spoke coldly, seemingly to no one.

"Maa, maa don't be like that." The man lazily retorted, "Hokage-sama wishes to look over your records with you and do one last in depth over view about the medical division."

Sasuke knew the man was eye smiling.

"And I'm just here to get you."

By the address most would have thought the Uchiha and his former mentor had been on amicable terms. After all, it was a widely known fact that Hatake had favored him during their initial team training.

Nothing could have been further from the truth.

Even with the appearance of civility between the former teammates, there was a viable air of tension and coldness that left no doubt that Sasuke hadn't been fully forgiven. In fact, Hatake had shown signs of passive-aggressive hostility towards the ninja.

Kakashi wasn't one to go out on a limb for anyone, no matter how powerful or talented. For an introvert such as him, to extend himself emotionally, to allow for that connection, it was asking more of him than he had given in decades.

There was also the very big possibility of pain.

And yet he saw something in the young Uchiha that was redeemable. A light that let him know the younger male wasn't completely consumed by darkness.

And then teenager had just turned around slapped him right in the face after all that he had done for him.

His dead teammate might have been a factor in his initial choice for training the young Uchiha, however it was more to prevent another life from being lost to the same black void that had consumed him in younger years after his Father's death, and later in Anbu after Rin's murder.

And if his chosen student could hurt him that badly, could disregard his advice that easily, could sacrifice his comrades without a thought, then what could his less favored students do to him emotionally?

So he climbed back into that shell that protected his battered soul from the world, for so many years, and severed connections with the one other student that was most likely to succeed in getting passed his guard.

Though, Sasuke seemed to be adept at doing just that. And he always did get a reaction out of the silver-haired Jounin by pressing the one subject that was taboo for the man. He didn't care if the topic was unrelated to the one broached. He just wanted everyone to feel like he did, miserable and chained, because it was their fault he was still here and not chasing his ambition.

"You never saw the Dobe's medical reports did you?"

The Copy-nin stiffened.

"It's no surprise, after all you just assumed like everyone else."

Poisonous. Just like the snakes he summoned.

No, Kakashi would not relish serving under him. In fact he knew that, along with himself, almost all of the elite had requested retirement and had been summarily denied.

Even some chuunin tried to resign as well.

It spoke a lot about a man's character if the lower ranks were willing to sacrifice a chance at a rank promotion for early retirement. Especially, when most of those requests came from the younger and more ambitious generations.

The Hatake had taken time to observe his student before renouncing him. He didn't like what he saw. And now, soon, everyone else was going to see why he cut almost all ties to the Uchiha.

The situation made Kakashi all the more aware that Naruto was not one to blame. In fact he was one who should have been revered. From what he gathered, after he drilled the retrieval team and then confronted Sakura (Sasuke wasn't available to comment, not that he would), Naruto had acted more a ninja of Konoha than the other two combined. That and he had done nothing wrong.

The worst part was that he held his promise.

It hadn't been until the third anniversary of his exile that the Jounin truly began contemplating that time of emotional upheaval. Everything had been in chaos. Missions piled up. Konoha needed to be rebuilt. Forces needed to be trained. Stress was at an all time high and emotions were reaching their breaking points.

And of course after two years of actively wondering, a thought struck him while at the memorial stone. He had been reminiscing about his father, one of the rare occasions that he did, and an image of Naruto came unbidden and overlaid that of his father.

It made his blood run cold.

Naruto's situation had almost been exactly like his father's. Like the White Fang's.

Hatake Sakumo was an outstanding ninja, one of the best. He also was a man of his word and strong convictions. It was those same beliefs that eventually led to that fateful mission and the betrayal of his teammates and ultimately the village.

Just like Naruto.

A shred of doubt wormed its way into his conscious and forced him to take a closer look. And Hatake Kakashi had never felt regret akin to what he did when he finally got a good look at the remains of Uzumaki Naruto's clothing from _that_ fight.

"I didn't need to."

When he got a good look at his clothes, it was all Kakashi could do to not fall down in shock. And it wasn't until he read the clues the clothes told and investigated the demolished falls once more for answers that the horrifying realization and regret truly began setting in.

The jacket alone held two tell-tale puncture marks, the signs he was intimately familiar with. The once bright fabric was scuffed and torn in more than a few places, the signs of hand-to-hand combat. And there was sediment ground into the very seems of the fabric which spoke of impact against rock.

On the inner lining there were massive amounts of blood stains in the fabric and evidence of electrical burns. There were even bits of burned flesh attached to the frayed edges of the lining. He didn't need his genius level intellect to come up with the cause of such damage. It was rather obvious.

The worst part was that there was no way of going back and undoing what had been done.

When they had entered that cell, where Naruto was being held all those years ago, he had not thought anything of the black cloth that covered the genin's shaved head, nor the eyes, only that it was standard procedure with high risk prisoners and it would keep them from knowing their surroundings and the lay-out of the prison compound.

In fact he had looked over many details consciously.

Subconsciously, though, his near didactic memory picked up on the telltale signs of trauma, the scars peeking out from under the rim of the cloth, where his eyes were. The rags he was wearing, the Jounin belatedly realized, were his under things. Nothing more than a badly torn up t-shirt and boxers.

Kakashi's eye hardened.

"Hokage-sama is waiting."

Sasuke, not really caring but acquiesced nonetheless, moved towards the door.

Kakashi, not really feeling like following the man like a trained dog, left the room in a swirl of leaves. As soon as he was allowed, he was retiring.

……

With practiced ease, and a sureness that only bespoke of long years of experience, documents of Konoha Medical's most recently injured team slipped into the manila folder that housed their most recent data.

Verdant eyes looked over the charts once more before replacing them at the foot of her current patient's bed.

With one last look she slid the folder into the plastic holder on the front of the door and closed it.

Life hadn't been kind to Sakura. Not that she had it very hard either.

With her loving parents at home, her many friend, and job amongst Konoha's medical staff, she seemed the epitome of success. As a kunoichi though, she was a marginal at best.

For a time she just floated along in her duties, doing rank missions and studying but never really having an area of passion, or anything that interested her in the least. Her joining the medical branch of the shinobi unit was purely her logic and research.

She had good chakra control. She knew how to study and apply knowledge. The work was relatively safe if she wasn't field active, and she could support and be useful to Sasuke-kun, because she knew without a doubt that he knew nothing of healing, aside from basic field triage.

Every skill she had, she scrounged for and studied.

She had even put aside her pride long enough to beg Tsunade to take her on as apprentice.

She had been denied.

Tsunade, not known for holding her punches where medical knowledge was concerned, had been rather frank, which to a young kunoichi was a brutal, honest truth. Her reasons, the hokage bluntly pointed out, were baseless and lacked the conviction to carry her through the rough training. She also pointed out the young kunoichi's physical attributes, or lack thereof. She lacked calluses. Her muscle tone was average. And she had taken up the occupation for the wrong reasons.

It was those very same reasons that had her floundering. Her foundations were crumbling.

It had taken her years of extra training, something she loathed because she lost her 'feminine curves'. And while it was her passion, Sakura forced it to be her expertise. In a way to was more gratifying to know that she earned her own place in the world and carved a niche for herself.

It was also a bittersweet victory for her though. For all her intelligence, she was only considered mediocre at best, lackluster by most, and as was expected for a civilian trying to fit into the shinobi ranks.

That wasn't to say her chakra control was bad, quite the opposite. She was actually just shy of the Hyuuga level in precision and because of that, she was allowed into the surgeries. However those times were few and far between because she lacked stamina and lasted far less than even a decent medic.

On top of that, her relationship to Sasuke was cold at best and, on some days, he was downright cruel. That connection, that bond they were all supposed to form with their teams, was almost non-existent.

And then there was her one source of discomfort.

Naruto.

How she loathed the thought of him and at the same time was ashamed of herself for doing so. Even after all this time, she resented his actions towards Sasuke.

After all, like most civilized people she knew, there was always another way. As she was always taught, brute strength wasn't everything. There was always compromise and diplomacy. The idiot probably hadn't even _tried_ to talk it out. He didn't have to hurt Sasuke-kun _that_ badly.

At least, that's what she told herself in the beginning. Sakura told herself that for three years. And then the doubts started clawing their way into her mind. Especially when those of the retrieval team didn't take to kindly to her words about Naruto, especially after his disappearance.

And while the others seemed to be on genial terms with her, those five boys only acknowledged her with cool indifference on the rare occasions they came into contact with her. Even Inuzuka Kiba, which surprised her tremendously as the dog-nin was not that close to her former teammate. Then, over the years, most seemed to warm up.

Now though, she wasn't so sure and with the inauguration of her wayward crush soon to happen…

The chuunin didn't know what to think anymore.

……

Sarutobi Konohamaru, known as the widely feared Monkey King (after the legend of Son Goku) in the Bingo Book, sat quietly overlooking the village he called home. He perched upon the bust of his grandfather and allowed his legs to swing over the ledge.

He missed him.

He missed the unmistakable, vibrant energy that swirled around him like a whirlwind.

He missed the honest grin when he was alone with his, jokingly dubbed, cute little genin squad.

Naruto was his mentor in the ways of pranking, rival, and secretly elder brother…but more importantly, his personal hero.

"This should have been yours, oyabun."

A hawk's call interrupted the solitude and brought him out of his musings. Konohamaru sighed before grunting slightly as he pulled himself up. Duty called, like always. The Hokage was going to issue her subordinates' final orders before the inauguration.

Taking on last glance at the village he had sworn to serve, the young Jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves, which floated down towards the village. Each leaf carrying a promise renewed in remembrance of another.

'_It's mine to protect now.'_

……

The southern gates of Kumogakure erupted in a cloud of dust, smoke, and fire. The ground shook violently with the force of the explosion. Shrapnel rained down upon the village with the force of a hurricane.

The village Hidden in the Clouds was under siege.

* * *

_:Tsudzuku:_

_

* * *

_

A/N: btw… (Now, for those of us who have bravely soldiered on, loyally sticking to Naruto through the crap that is Shippuden, I'm sure we all had this sentiment (or similar reactions) after last week's installment…)

_**WHAT. THE. HELL!!! **_

*Ahem*

While I respect this different approach to manga (marginally), turning Naruto into Jesus Christ is not, I repeat, _**not!!!**_ the way to endear your protagonist to your audience, Kishi. (Like I said, those currently up to date on the manga will understand)…I also think Kishi just killed any chance of romance for Naruto.

……

To _**Momosa Loves**_, thank you for your enthusiastic review and hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions. You helped me with the direction on a few points in some of the character's development. I hope you enjoyed.

And thank you to all the others who have read my fict and especially those who reviewed. Your comments let me know how this fairs. As you have probably guessed, this fict is more about character development than it is about action (or romance).

Anyways, (Let's Get Ready To _**RUMMBBBLLLEEEE!!!!**_) the long wait for action is now over, be prepared because the next three chapters will be the action. I will only say this (Grins): Naruto and Sasuke will have a very interesting reunion…of sorts. (_Mwahahaha_)

(I hate my auto-correct: Uchiha=Ukiah? Dobe=Doe? genin=genie? Sasuke=Sauce? Naruto=Narrator? Hokage=Homage? I knew it screwed me over somewhere, but not that bad. **_Thank you for the heads-up BloodySeraphim!!_** I think I got most of the hiccups. If anyone finds anything else, just let me know!)

……

On a side note, do not read a story like **Forgive and Forget? by numberoneklutz** and then try to write anything positive about Team 7. I'm in something of an…uncharitable mood to those boys. (this last week's chapter didn't help)

Right now Tenzo is my hero.

……

Question 1: Do you really, truly believe that Sakura would have been driven enough to excel in the shinobi arts here as she had in Canon?

My thoughts are: No. She had no reason, no drive. Sasuke wasn't gone and Naruto wasn't really there to provide her inspiration. At best, I only see her as a mediocre ninja (shrugs).

Was that a fair judgment or not?

Question 2: Why Chouji?

My thoughts: I'd suggest reading **Three Months by Kaotic312**. That's where I got the idea in the first place, well that and the seal. Any who, on his own merit, Chouji is a kind-hearted, steadfast, friendly ninja who has great character.

And as much as I love Naru/Hina, in this fict it just wouldn't work. Seeing as this follows Canon (manga) up until the Valley of the End fight, I'm fairly certain that Naruto would hardly remember Hinata, let alone figure out her crush on him. His world would have been turned upside down and he would be trying to adjust to life as a blind ninja. Romance would definitely be the last of his concerns.

……

Do you know how utterly sad (and disturbing) it is that I can relate more to Kakashi now than Naruto?

LJ 3/16/10


	14. Scroll 14: Outburst

**Blind Sight**

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 14: Outburst

* * *

_Neji was more than a little surprised to meet the Hyuuga Heiress when he stepped into the clan compound. Considering they almost never were in the same vicinity as each other, nor had they spoken in over the past several years, it was almost unfathomable that she would be waiting for his arrival specifically. _

_And it put him on guard more than ever. _

_Hanabi, unlike her elder sister, was the Hyuuga epitome to a tee. Everything a Hyuuga was supposed to be, she was. Hiashi had done himself proud, if that was his aim. _

_Because Neji was sure that even in his worst days he wasn't such a heartless, ruthless monster. _

_At times it felt as if the very humanity had been sliced out of her meticulously. And then she would have moments that completely baffled him and prove to the Branch member that there was a semblance of a heart still in there._

_Yes, the Main House could rest assured that their legacy lived on. As did their ignorance. _

_He, however, could not claim such. The tense atmosphere was ripe with unresolved emotions. The Branch family was on the verge of rebelling. _

_He impassively greeted the heiress. "Hanabi-sama." _

_The diplomat made a bid for his escape and almost made it to the safety of his quarters. He knew for a fact that Main House member felt it below them to near the Branch House living complex. Unfortunately Hanabi had other plans._

"_Neji-san." Her emotionless voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He waited. _

_Hanabi spoke again. Her voice held a slight bit of bite to it._

"_You are to report to the Council Chamber, we await your presence." She then stepped past him and made for the Main House. Neji waited until she was within and he was out of range of her Byakugan before sighing tiredly. _

_It always happened like this and he always hated returning. Well, duty called. _

_He just wished he didn't feel like a man walking to his execution._

_

* * *

_

Unlike his Anbu counterpart, the Kazekage was content in keeping a rather emotionless façade. It helped in quite a few political tight spots. There were times when Gaara was more than thankful for his lack of excessive expressions.

This was one of those times.

The Kazekage watched impassively as the ceremony commenced. As with all functions of this nature, there was much pomp and circumstance…and speeches.

If there was one thing Gaara despised about being a in a position of power was the need to be politically savvy…and listening to the speeches that necessarily followed. Not that he couldn't be eloquent; the red-head was rather well read. But his soft spoken nature and his training as a ninja went against everything politics and public relations all but demanded.

His apathetic teal gaze swept over the vast crowd, taking note of civilians and ninja alike. Uchiha was going through the motions of his acceptance speech. It was long winded and mandatory, especially with the Daimyo in attendance. Gaara's thoughts drifted elsewhere.

Just beyond wall, before the barrier ended, was a single eyes made of sand. It floated above the ground and watched the horizon.

Gaara's Seeing Eye caught movement and zeroed in on it. A moment later a group silhouettes came within sight, just on the edge of the barrier. Upon seeing the tell-tale coats, and having his suspicions affirmed, he surreptitiously thrust chakra into the tag he'd slipped into his pocket. His escort must have felt the flare because they minutely stiffened. And not a moment too soon.

An explosion rocked the village. The civilians gathered below screamed and stampeded in a mass panic.

All ninja present, kage included, turned in time to see an enormous summon creature topple a building. Anbu immediately gathered around Tsunade, Sasuke had disappeared as soon as shockwave rocked the ground.

The red-haired Kazekage sighed before signaling his escort to set up tactical positions. He would need back up. Another explosion rocked the ground, this time taking down a few buildings in a spectacular eruption of smoke and fire.

…and lots of it.

* * *

The seals, placed weeks prior, began to glow.

* * *

Neji was in motion even before the echoes of the explosion died down. His first priority was the safety of Lady Tsunade and the Suna delegation. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves, far from it, but it was what protocol demanded as well as his loyalty.

A building exploded in front of him, forcing him to skid to a stop. The Hyuuga Genius threw up his arms to shield his face from the shrapnel and dust, instantly activating his Byakugan.

When he looked up again, he was surprised to see a man with short, orange spikes and multiple piercings step out of the dust and building ruins as in calm serenity. He surveyed the area with apathy before speeding off. Neji assumed the man didn't know he was being obscured by a cloud of smoke and dust.

Neji leapt off after the man. He couldn't let him get away.

* * *

Quite a few Jounin and Chuunin found themselves saddled with the task of ushering the civilian masses to safety. Considering that the village held a couple thousand easily, it was more than monumental.

And what was worse is that they were in complete chaos and stampeding everywhere.

Still they moved to intercept and herd the civilians towards the shelters. One thought primarily dominating their mutual conclusions…

'_What next?'_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke skid to a stop in front of, what he assumed, was an intruder. The man had pupil-less teal eyes and had most of his features covered.

He had also dispatched a few Chunin and Jounin with some black threads that appeared almost sentient. If he was a lesser man, he would have likened the being something of a horrible nightmare. But then again, compared some of the things he had seen on duty, this man hardly seemed the effort it took.

The man carried a brief case and was flipping through a book of some kind. The newly minted Hokage assessed him and found himself under the same scrutiny.

Kakuzu seemed to notice his newest opponent and flipped through his bounty book to see if there was anything relevant. After a few tense moments he snapped it shut and placed it back in his equipment pouch. With a long suffering look, he addressed the Konoha-nin who looked at him with barely concealed bloodlust.

"You know, you're not even in the Bingo Book." The nin almost sighed at the thought, "It's not worth the loss of compensation to waste my time on you. Especially, since there are bigger bounties here…"

The man stopped himself as he sent an disinterested look at the Uchiha. He, for one, was unimpressed. Oh, he knew who he was talking to. The blazing Sharingan made it hard not to.

"You do know your little ploy failed right? Itachi's in Kumo."

* * *

Iruka all but raised an eye-brow at the ninja before him. At least the man probably fancied himself a ninja, because there was nothing at all subtle about him.

The huge red, tri-bladed scythe said it all.

He had been making his way towards the scheduled rendezvous point that had been set in advance. Seemingly a select few had been made aware of the possible threats. Why the Godaime had chosen him, he could only suspect.

Most other chunin and genin ranked ninja were assigned crowd control. They would also be primarily responsible for ushering the civilians and wounded to safety while the elite headed towards the intruders.

When the Chunin arrived, rather than a squad of Tokubetsu Jounin and Chunin, he found the man he was staring at impassively. He also watched to see exactly what the man could do as there was a squad of ninja before him coordinating attacks.

Generally their strategy was fairly good. That told the teacher that there was a capable commander on hand to organize the panicking ninja. However their attempts seemed to no avail.

And it had taken Iruka a moment of wide-eyed disbelief as he watched blade after blade pierce the man's body, in all the vital points, and had no effect. That scythe had effectively mowed down the opposition in a few sweeps.

The teacher was almost caught flat footed before moving his location.

So there he was, waiting. He had found an excellent vantage and could see the ninja's movements perfectly.

And while the man had excellent technique, he also had many flaws. The teacher couldn't precisely tell if they were on purpose or not but after a few more minutes of observation he decided it didn't matter.

He had analyzed and formulated a plan, now he had to double check his supplies to be sure. He turned for a moment to gather a bit of wire when an almost hysterical laugh cut through the noisy din around him. Iruka's head snapped back and took in the situation.

It was… disturbing.

The silver haired scythe wielder had somehow turned himself into a black and white mockery of the human skeletal system. Or a very bad tattoo job.

The symbol he was standing on did not go unnoticed either.

…Nor did the large wicked looking javelin.

The teacher slunk back further into the shadows while he analyzed the ninja and the situation. He watched as some Cunin and a few Jounin warily circled the man, his mind already calculating and gauging the nin's actions and formulating a plan. As he watched, the man's patterns of attack and thought processes became clearer to him.

The Chunin almost placidly fished the spools of wire, assortment of tags and his weaponry. As he began preparing his materials, Iruka tried to ignore the action just beyond his purview which was hard, especially, with the cries of agony and rage that seemed to be never ending, as well as the ingrained motto of the Leaf when it came to defending their own.

When everything was complete he looked back at the alley. It had gone silent and still, though the man hadn't moved from his circle. He eyed the nin as the black began to recede. The academy teacher had to refrain from sneering at the rookie mistake.

Always insure that there is no more opposition before moving. Then again if he had an impervious body to fatal wounds, he'd probably be arrogant too with good reason. However there was one flaw.

He was painfully slow. So Iruka capitalized on it.

Hidan barely turned before he felt the wind whispering past him. He was just about to hunt down the next offering when he heard a thud.

And then another.

And another.

The stunned immortal watch with morbid fascination at chunks of limbs seemingly detached of their own accord in a clean precise cut. An ear here. A finger there. His hand at the wrist. A small flash of white caught his attention and he found himself staring at a high grade exploding tag.

Hanging in the middle of the air. He looked around and found himself in a web of wire and tags, it was almost laughable.

His sharp mind clicked and he grinned almost manically. So, there was a worthy piece of trash out there he could sacrifice to Jashin. Now to flush out his prey.

A small crunch of gravel from behind had the Jashin acolyte turning around and facing…a rather unremarkable looking man. With every intention of obtain his blood, Hidan began taunting his silent opponent.

Iruka, for his part, was not impressed. Weary, yes, but not impressed. His hand fisted around the almost invisible wire as he stared down the silver-haired man.

Just as the Akatsuki member seemed like he was about to lunge (or stab), the Chunin yanked the lynch pin. Small drops of blood pooled in his hand from where the wire dug into the skin.

Hidan almost didn't know what hit him before his body fell to pieces, literally. The teacher then launched a few strategically aimed senbon and ducked behind a wall.

The resulting explosion rocked the very foundations of Konoha. When the Chunin peered around the wall, all he saw a soot covered explosion mark and scattered body parts.

Hidan's head, and slightly singed hair, had been pushed by the concussion of the blast a few meters away. As soon as he spotted the man, in true Hidan style, he cussed the teacher out.

Calmly, as though it was just another day in Konoha, the Chunin looted through Hidan's items (which weren't really anything to begin with) while the man's head cursed him from where it lay. After he was finished, the ninja almost sedately paced over to what remained of the nuke-nin and allowed a cold smile to cross his features.

He stooped to grab the scythe before turning back to the head. Hidan became eerily silent for a moment, studying the man for a moment. Had he still been connected to his spine, he would have felt a shiver of fear. The man almost seemed the embodiment of death.

It almost felt like he had fought Jashin himself. Almost.

For the first time since the beginning of the fight, Iruka spoke. His soft voice rung clearly amidst the din of the surrounding chaos that echoed through the streets.

"This is the difference between you and me. Samurai and Ninja."

The scythe flashed downwards.

* * *

Naruto stiffened felt the telltale tug at his chakra as the seal at the gate lit, causing him to start and drop papers he was currently feeding chakra into so he could read. Kankuro's replacement looked up, just as startled, when he heard folders drop.

If Naruto could see, he would have been amused at the pale shade of white the secretary was sporting. As it was, he knew his expression was enough to terrify any soul. Whether it was fear of him or for their Kazekage was debatable.

Baki had somehow chosen that moment to walk in with a roster for the Anbu candidates and a few other folders on shinobi matters. He took one look at both their faces and knew. The Jounin commander within him took hold as he ordered the Black Ops Captain in a steely voice.

"Go. We will be fine."

In a gust of wind, the Special Ops Commander of Sungakure vanished into the thin air.

* * *

Sakura stared blankly at the monstrous centipede that crashed her way.

She had bolted towards the hospital the moment the explosions rocked the air. On her way there she had been summarily stampeded over by some terrified civilians. Their body language forced her sight towards the source.

Now she had no idea about what to do. She was a medic and had precious few offensive techniques.

And none of them were large scale.

"Fuuton: Ikari no Ten!" (Wind Art: Heaven's Wrath)

A huge cyclone of fire roared over their head and engulfed the gigantic summon in swirling pillar of molten fire. The creature screeched from inside the inferno.

Sakura's head snapped to the direction the attack had been launched from. There, like some avenging spirit, stood Suna's Kaze no Touji, Mistress of the Wind. Her fan flared out behind her, making the blonde look larger than life and intimidating. The medic barely noticed the ninja behind her who still had his hands in the finishing position for a fire justu.

Temari grinned viciously before turning and roaring at the frozen pinkette. "Get those civilians and wounded out of here." The kunoichi barely had time to notice that the blond was alone before rushing off towards the medical ward.

Temari flashed out of the street just as another large creature tore through her previous position. It looked vaguely canine, excepting the fact that it had almost piercing like rods popping out from its head. And the eyes were vacant.

The Jounin almost finished pumping her chakra into her fan. It would be ready to unleash at a moment's notice. She also loosened the flexible hand Tessen in her belt. When she turned back, she allowed a feral grin to split her normally hardened features.

The giant electrical serpent had wrapped around the dog like creature, flaring its hood before plunging its fangs into the summon's throat. Its following screech echoed to the heavens as currents of electricity blasted through its body.

The wind-mistress nodded to her Anbu partner's location before they disappeared. The summoner had left and they needed to follow.

Only ashes were left in their wake.

* * *

The first seal flashed brilliantly before dissolving into thin air.

* * *

"Man, your ugly."

Were the first words that popped out the young Sarutobi's mouth before he could rein in his tongue. After all, it wasn't everyday that some freakishly, pierced ninja crash out of a building. Regular ninja, yes (he Uchiha's temper for those occasions), but ugly, foreign ninja cutting down Konoha ninja like tissue paper? No.

Which figured.

They were probably trespassing too.

And did he mention tail-ish thingy that looked suspiciously like it was supposed to be a sword? Though, he did have to admire the man's technique (just a smidge).

A grin worked its way onto Konohamaru's grim features. It seemed the intruder was a weapons connoisseur. That, he could do. He summoned Enma and had him transform. He wasn't a fool after all. Just as he was about to engage the ninja…it sped away.

The Jounin gaped a moment before taking off after his prey.

"Get back here!"

* * *

The second seal flashed before dissolving of the surface of the stone it was attached.

* * *

Folds of origami paper clamped onto the terrified ninja's face, muffling his curses. Konan looked down at her latest victim with mild disgust before noticing small black insects crawling over the colorful squares.

Her apathetic gaze shifted over towards her company, a quartet of heavily cloaked ninja. Aburame if her sources were correct, which they most likely were. The group was led by a rather high ranking ninja, though there were only the barest hints to discern this from. Next to him was a younger man, still in the midst of his prime. Konan waited for them to finish their brief inspection, all the while subtly maneuvering herself to a slight advantage.

The eldest of them frowned slightly as he took in the intruder. Without turning his head, he addressed the younger ninja at his side.

"Shino."

"I know."

They unleashed their swarms.

* * *

The third seal melted off the tree trunk when a small, blue flash of chakra erupted from it.

* * *

Kakashi panted, slightly out of winded from his latest crash. He had just been sent flying again by some strange jutsu the man used. His eyes strayed towards his help. Luckily he had back up.

Neji had shown up shortly after the man with spiked, orange hair. They went on the offensive…only to be blown away by the arrival of another ninja with the same ringed eyes.

Unfortunately, neither he nor Neji could do anything. The young genius was trying to stave off the attacks from another. It wasn't working out well as Jyuuken was rather useless against it. The ninja had some sort of technique that absorbed chakra.

Kakashi unleashed a lightning wolf at the nin and charged. His protégé did something similar with the ninja he was facing.

Both strategies proved failed.

Somehow, the pierced man in front of him dissolved the jutsu. The Copy-Nin was knocked out of his speculations when the young Hyuuga crashed into him. They both landed in crouches and stared.

Another ninja with the same eyes appeared between them and Kakashi's target.

Both ninja took one look at the third Akatsuki to arrive and began, uncharacteristically, swearing. Considering they were fairly paralyzed by the first two, their chances of coming out of this battle alive drastically lessened. Especially, when the newcomer tore off its cloak and revealed an almost tail like blade.

Then the almost Naruto-ish looking one, with the magnetic field, began pulling them in. Both Jounin merely managed to throw their lifelines to save themselves from being impaled.

The pull, though, overpowered them and both Neji and Kakashi went flying.

A clang and the recognizable vertigo of a kawarimi met their ears. The men looked up just in time to see the chakra-absorbing ninja fly through a wall (and into pieces) and the see the blade being stopped with relative ease of an adamantine staff. A mischievous grin looked up at them while the 'leader' looked on impassively, measuring his newest opponent.

Konohamaru raised an eyebrow at the two worse-for-wear men. "You don't mind if I cut in, right?"

Not even waiting for their replies, he returned his gaze towards the front of and raised an eyebrow at the orange haired ninja. His gaze sharpened and the tenor of his voice was laced with cold humor.

"Care to dance?"

* * *

The fourth seal dissolved into dust as the bushes it was hidden behind rustled.

* * *

"_Damn it!"_

The puppeteer swore viciously as he yanked his Anbu partner out of the way of the incoming blast with his strings. Once the man was safe, he quickly moved to another cover. It seemed like neither of them could get the needed edge.

He turned and prepared for another ridiculously strong assault. No matter what they seemed to do, the damn thing regenerated somehow and got right back up.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Well that and the fact that the…puppet? could literally rip the souls right out of people. Both he and the Anbu could attest to that, which was why they were keeping their distance. Not that it helped.

Kankuro knew for a fact that his partner and he were getting low on chakra. The puppeteer jumped away as the thrice damned Akatsuki crashed down upon his position. Whatever else it maybe, the thing was fast. He could see why this ninja was considered S-Ranked in the Bingo.

The Jounin suddenly felt himself being yanked out of the way and displaced with something. He didn't need to look to know his Anbu partner saved his life, again. They both watched the strange ninja from their hidden perches. He didn't know how much longer they could tag-team before making a mistake.

He just didn't have time to pull out his puppets. He _really_ hoped that Gaara activated the seal.

The two jumped in opposite directions just before the building they were resting on exploded. Kankuro grimaced when he caught a few Anbu being crashing into buildings as though thrown out of the corner of his eye.

It looked like Konoha wouldn't be helping them in the near future. His thoughts desperately yelled while he substituted himself with a boulder before the monstrosity crashed _through_ the building where he'd be resting.

'_Taicho, get your ass here, now!' _

* * *

The fifth seal flashed and vanished in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

As if on some unannounced signal, all the Paths disappeared in various versions of the Shunshin or Body Flicker jutsu. The ninja defenders looked around in confusion at the sudden silence.

The Suna ninja flashed back to their Kage only to find him looking up. Seeing the look on Gaara's normally impassive face drained all the blood from their tired features. They followed his gaze and spotted a figure which shouldn't have been there.

It was a man who seemed to defy gravity, overlooking them.

The Anbu slid into defensive positions as did the two elder siblings. Each one was leaning ever so slightly, betraying their weariness. They all looked to their leader in anticipation. Gaara remained almost statuesque in his composure, his gaze riveted upon the floating figure.

Suddenly without warning the Kazekage hissed and threw his arms out. Sand slithered past with the force of hurricane winds. His barely audible command was heard as it cut through the thundering roar of his sand.

"Get Down."

The Sand ninja dove for the protective cover of the sand shell Gaara hastily summoned. When he was sure they were safely inside, Gaara returned his attention to ninja above him. This was what he was afraid of. And he knew for a fact that Konoha had no way of defending from such an attack.

He glared. He'd just have to stall for time.

* * *

The seal in Gaara's pocket began to heat as it slowly glowed in brightening in intensity.

* * *

From the sky, overlooking the Hidden village of the Leaf, twin Rinnegan orbs glanced down impassively. He had long awaited this day. With slow, deliberation the Deva Path raised both arms in the air and paused.

The silence of the world reached him as though it waited with bated breath. Slowly, an almost imperceptible smile slid across his features, highlighting the vindication he allowed himself. The god path threw its arms downward in a fluid motion.

"Shinra Tensei."

* * *

_:Tsudzuku:_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yes, yes some of the fights featured are (pitifully) short. I leave the rest to your imagination…and I doubted you wanted five pages of one fight full of jutsu-slinging Saiyans. Ninja (as by my understanding) are quick, devious, and shouldn't draw out fights…

…

Alright, I (whole-heartedly) approve of the focus on Kabuto. He makes a much better, much more sinister, much more familiar, much more focused villain that either deranged-hallucinating-psychopathic Madara or I-Fail-At-Life Sasuke. I think you will all agree that Kabuto is a villain worthy of respect, yes?

Now, if only Sasuke could have an aneurism… (Dreams happy thoughts…)

…

About Kakashi getting off easy…no not really. I'd say it's punishment enough to have your greatest failure slapped in your face every time you turn around (it's also what happens in real life). That's what happens to Hatake every time he sees, hears about, or has to interact with Sasuke. A constant reminder is one hell of a conscious.

As for Sasuke, don't you think he'd be a just a tad bitter if Naruto had succeeded? Hmm? And we all know that resentment, bitterness, anger, hatred, etc. They all turn someone poisonous, vindictive, and unreasonable. I've seen it happen to a couple of friends of mine, it happens.

…

Now about guilt-tripping Konoha…that would be so easy and completely unrealistic and ridiculous. I've seen many authors go that route, too many in-fact.

Naruto is banished/leaves for reasons: X/Y/or Z, and suddenly there are widespread, international repercussions (I actually had to force myself to watch the movies just to understand a few references, not fun (btw: I reject everything not of MANGA canon-verse)). The populace finds out and repents, Naruto returns and there is a celebration, forgiveness, and happily ever after.

Most fans don't realize that most of the cast in Naruto are not that close to him, not even Sasuke (no matter how much Naruto deludes himself that he is). It is also consensus that the entire village will repent, never mind that most of them probably don't know anything about him except his reputation. So it doesn't make sense, to me, to punish the whole when only a few actually have personal contact with him anyways so whether or not he is missing, it won't matter as a whole to the village.

…

Has anyone read the latest Team 8 chapter? (Holy Crap!)

LJ 3/27/10, 4/8/10

Bottom of Form


	15. Scroll 15: Tempest

**Blind Sight **

By

LigerJager

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Scroll 15: Tempest

* * *

_Neji could only breathe a sigh of relief when he reached the sanctity of his rooms within the manor. His private quarters within the Hyuuga complex were the only parts he felt secure enough to sleep almost deeply and have privacy. However that was all. He didn't trust his clan as far he could throw them._

_As was expected the interrogation of his duties outside of Konoha had been grueling…as was the frustration. The elders skirted the borders of public knowledge and outright treason._

_Neji hated the debriefings within the most, because his only defense was his vow of loyalty and secrecy to his Hokage first, Konoha second, and Clan third. And yet the clan nobles kept pushing. _

_If the arrogant and prideful blood limit wielders kept pushing then Neji just knew. He knew that it would only be a matter of time for the Hyuuga clan._

_Just like the Uchiha. _

* * *

A thunderous crack roared over Konoha, reverberating in the various bones of all who heard it. Instinctively the ninja ducked or flattened themselves on the ground. Silence reigned for a moment before one by one the various Konoha ninja looked around and then up.

Several of them fell over with cries of surprise and awe. Rotating in the atmosphere just above building tops was a stretch of sand. More than a few ninja found their noses within touching distance of mineral grains as they stared wide eyed from the flat of their backs from where they dove on the roof tops.

The sand began breaking apart and flowed back towards its source. Many eyes caught sight of the Kazekage as veritable cyclone spun lazily around him before he dispersed it with a wave of his hand. Before they could comprehend the meaning of what just happened, another explosion forced their attentions back towards where the front gates used to be. However most just stared at the decimated remains of what once was the great wooden doors rocket skywards in a mushroom shaped cloud before stone and wood shrapnel rained down upon the besieged city.

When the dust cleared and impact crater emerged.

And in the center…

…Was an orange haired man.

* * *

"Impeccable timing as always."

Gaara's slightly irritated greeting reached his subordinate's ears, causing the man to grin as he landed. The young Kazekage barely noticed as the blonde was crouching next to him, a knuckled fist on the ground in a traditional salute.

"Well you did make it easy." The Black Ops Commander straightened in a relaxed stance. His foot was still slightly tingling with the force of the impact with Pein's head. The young Kazekage spared a glance at his battle partner and was slightly relieved to see him suited to come. Though, he noticed, the blonde wasn't exactly equipped with weapons above the standard pouches either.

The light heartedness vanished,"Kazekage-sama, your orders?"

Before Gaara could reply, a building went up in flames and exploded. Both men snapped their heads in that direction. The air filled with the screeching of a flock of birds and the heat of wind enhanced flames flared over the building tops.

"Pea-brained idiot." The curse had the Kazekage and Anbu Commander start slightly. Neither had heard the Godaime Hokage come up behind them. Granted they weren't completely ignorant of her presence as it was the top of the Hokage Tower and where the most important officials were for the ceremony.

Aside from the Suna entourage, there was a squad of Anbu and the Hokage herself. The rest of the officials must have run for cover when the attacks first started. Gaara had opted to stay behind as a defensive measure. Behind them, Gaara spotted what looked to be a seal array of some kind. Knowing the woman, it was probably a reflexive measure.

The blonde over-looked the newest ninja in favor of addressing her counter-part. "It seems our newest inaugurate has taken the defense of Konoha a little personally, would you mind lending a hand in retrieving him?"

The slight snarl in the undertone when she mentioned the Uchiha was not missed by any present.

Gaara didn't even have to say anything when Naruto responded, "On it Boss."

The other nin in the Suna contingent rolled their eyes at the young commander's antics. Naruto sprung off the roof top and landed with practiced ease on the building across the street. The Anbu turned and called back to his kage.

"Be ready to catch," the man saluted cheekily before speeding away.

Tsunade raised a brow at the younger Kage. Gaara just shook his head slightly and readied his sand.

Knowing Naruto, he had to be ready for anything.

* * *

As he watched his superior speed away, Kankuro couldn't help but mentally add, 'and then the monsters come out to play.' The rest of the entourage seemed to echo his thoughts.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, newly instated Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was beyond livid.

He had been played like a fool. His intentions exposed for the world to see, not that he cared. And besides he highly doubted any of the Leaf shinobi were within the surrounding area anyways. Especially, after he unleashed his variation on the Chidori. Unfortunately the offensive strike seemed to have no effect whatsoever on the bounty hunter.

And the worst of it was that his pride was being ground into dust _with __**ease**_ by a ninja he considered his inferior. And the only one who looked at him as though he was a waste of space and time.

He made to charge when all his movement froze. Kakuzu blinked.

* * *

Konan made her way back towards the tree that held Nagato. She was more than a little worried about him. That technique only further aggravated his already deteriorating constitution. She just hoped she made it back in time.

No one should have to die alone.

* * *

Sasuke felt something tug at his collar forcing him to tear his sight away from veiled nuke-nin. He turned his head to the side to get a good look at his interfering captor. The ninja had his hitai-ate cloth encompassing his head and, most poignantly, is eyes. The Sand symbol was standing out from its etched place on the metallic plate.

The newly instated leader narrowed his Sharingan eyes, fury mounting. Another insult to his pride. Who did this cripple think he was to interfere in a kage's fight? He moved to demand an answer from the foreign nin, allied or not, when he felt something slapped over his mouth. Whatever it was, it was heavily chakra laden and his jaw muscles instantly contracted, freezing his ability to talk.

A gloved hand had a firm hold on the Uchiha while an exact duplicate of the ninja had his back to the pair, a few sealing kaifu in the grip of on of his hands. A solid bunshin. Instantly the Uchiha's sharp mind put the pieces together. His mouth and body were frozen because this man most likely used the seal on him.

"I'll take it from here, Hokage-chan." The almost jaunty greeting took a moment to register before Sasuke's temper reared its ugly head.

His glare, though, was interrupted he found himself jerked up off the ground and airborne within a moment. In a beat he realized that he'd been thrown, like a sack of trash. The Sharingan eyes morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

He would teach the fool a lesson. That the ninja was from Sand was even worse. They were weak, needing Konoha to throw them the backwash to stay alive. He would have to do soething about that once he was free.

The Uchiha's brooding was interrupted suddenly when his body struck something grainy in a mid air collision, knocking the wind out of him. He didn't have time to process it wrapping around him before whatever had him jerked the ninja down, causing his head to spin and bile to rise in his throat, only to be jarred when his body smacked onto a flat surface…and bounced a little.

The moment Sasuke finally regained his equilibrium, he found himself looking up, dumbfounded, at the mirth filled eyes his predecessor and the stoic Kazekage.

* * *

The Fifth had wondered what exactly their allies had in mind when the blind ninja hopped away. Oh, she knew who he was. Who wouldn't? Especially since he was dressed in much the same way the rumors had described. Perhaps she might have been the only one taking Hyuuga Neji's reports seriously, but even she had wondered about the man.

Now she knew. As was commonly said, seeing was believing. And the man she saw, just by his movement alone never mind the rest of her short time within his presence, was definitely skillful and charismatic. She wondered in that same moment, where exactly Gaara had found him, because the darkly clothed Suna nin was an asset.

But the moment she saw something in the telltale white Hokage robes, singed and frayed on the ends, rocket towards them all she could do was blink. Only to be caught by a rather large patch of sand and summarily cocooned in the medium and then dropped, with a thud, right on the roof top where he'd abandoned them earlier.

Tsunade all but smirked at the way her successor was being treated.

"Well, that's effective." She eyed the cocoon. "But will it hold him?"

"Yes."

The elder kage couldn't help the grin that blossomed over her features. Gaara, used to Naruto's antics, was hardly surprised that both blondes reacted the ways they did.

"If it keeps him from getting in the way, then so be it."

"Let me out!" the newly minted Hokage demanded, struggling (unsuccessfully) against his restraints. Never mind the fact that all they could hear was muffled growls. Gaara's sand smothered his face fully, only leaving a nose hole.

The Kazekage sent a deadpan look over to the sandy bundle, "No."

Giving the unconventional restraint a final onceover, Tsunade returned her attention to her village, paying a little extra attention to the area Sasuke had been previously launched from. It was strangely silent.

"He'll be fine, right?" Gaara didn't need to be told twice who 'he' was.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately?" The Kazekage didn't need to see her response to know he'd elicited a raised eyebrow from the woman. The redhead kept his almost unblinking gaze fixed on the point where his Black Ops commander had disappeared.

"Unfortunately." The younger kage confirmed almost…agreeably, "He's a cockroach, no matter how many times I've tried to squash him, he always crawled out of some hole, somewhere, and returned to annoy me."

The medic just stared at the young man for a long time before returning her gaze to Konoha's horizon. That had been the most she'd ever heard the younger man talk, and never with a hint of ironic humor.

Apparently Suna had changed more than she'd thought.

* * *

Satisfied that the Uchiha was out of the way, Naruto's clone dismissed itself leaving the Anbu and the Akatsuki to each other. The nuke-nin looked at his opponent disbelievingly. Had Deidara been there, he'd have been, no doubt, laughing his ass off at the entirety of the situation.

Kakuzu tilted his head to the side. "Well that was…different."

"I tend to think outside of conventional methods." Naruto jested, though his tone was slightly chilled. The Akatsuki showed no external signs of the internal disturbance he felt when the ninja opened his mouth.

"But tossing around the Hokage like a rag doll?" Something must have shown in his tone because the Sand ninja had the gall to smirk him. Had Kakuzu been prone to letting his temper get the best of him, no doubt his black tendrils would have mummified the blind ninja in a flash.

For his part, Naruto just shrugged. "Gaara has him. And hime was in the way."

The Akatsuki had nothing to reply to that, because it was, well, true. "I see."

There was a long moment where neither party felt inclined to speak. So they both just took their time analyzing the other. Naruto knew who he'd been dealing with the moment he'd caught Sasuke. Kakuzu's chakra readings had been off the charts for a moment before he'd clamped down on his output and hid his signature.

They had also almost clashed before, though he'd avoided confrontation by getting to his mark before the nuke-nin and Naruto highly doubted the Akatsuki remembered his signature either. He'd bet a month's earnings on that.

The bounty hunter, for his part, pulled out the bingo book and began lazily flipping through. It wasn't until the very end where he paused and read the description.

"The Maelstrom." Teal eyes slid up from the page and pinned the blind commander. "Second highest bounty to ever be offered, matched only by that of Konoha's Kiroii Senkou."

Naruto's only answer was to slide into a defensive stance.

* * *

Konohamaru landed a good distance away from the crater. In his rookie years he would have gone forward and risked making sure the ninja or whoever he was, was dead. That was then. This was now.

…And he wasn't stupid.

Behind the young Sarutobi, Hyuuga Neji and Hatake Kakashi landed with equal amounts of caution and curiosity. All had similar thought going through their heads.

_What just happened?_

They knew the Kazekage had done something, the sand had been a dead giveaway. However the second explosion was unexpected. Add to the fact their opposition just disappeared somewhere right before whatever the sand shield protected them from.

And the imminent detonation that left more than a few ears ringing.

All three Jounin observed what was left of their main gate. Ninja that strong don't usually fall with one hit…no matter how much they wished for it.

All of them were keenly aware that had Gaara not acted when he did, Konoha would have been wiped clean off the map. None of them held the illusion that that attack, whatever it was, was aimed at utterly destroying their village.

And the scariest part was that it would have succeeded too.

Taking charge of the scene and being the senior most field agent on hand, Hatake Kakashi made his decision. With him were two very powerful Leaf ninja he knew he could count on, which said a lot as he rarely had faith in his own.

"Sarutobi-san, survey the surrounding area for further signs of the invaders. Hyuuga-san, with me." Grunts of acknowledgment were all that met the copy-nin's ears before he shunshined away.

The silver haired ninja expertly dropped onto the edges of the crater where, he assumed, was the main perpetrator of the attack. The man currently crevassed within the center of the crash site had short, spiked hair. A vague thought whispered a reminder of his student long ago.

And the hair was orange.

Whoever it was, he could have passed for an adult version of Naruto...with a lot of piercings. And that thought drew the elder man up short.

The Hyuuga arrived a moment after and almost froze. Only years if intense training separated him from making a rookie mistake. That and he knew, for a fact, what the current Naruto looked like. A man with a passing similarity wearing an Akatsuki coat only reinforced his conclusion. Neji had also had almost the exact same thoughts as the silver-haired Jounin when he beheld the nuke-nin.

Both were too preoccupied to notice the silhouette slink up behind them.

The shadow blurred as it lunged at them, out of the corner of their eyes, causing both Jounin to react just in time before the ledge, where they had been, exploded. The ground rocked with the force of the impact. A sinister looking metallic…something…waived back and forth.

And it had a serrated edge.

Neji and Kakashi both readied themselves to dodge for their very lives. Neither was equipped to fight a bladed enemy.

The bladed 'tail' whipped forward.

A clang resounded through the air that caught almost every shinobi's attention.

"Hello Ugly." Konohamaru snarked at the Asura Path, "I had hoped to never see your mug again."

* * *

_::Tsudzuku::_

_

* * *

_

A/N: To Jeice2003: To clarify your question, no. Shino and Konan do not have anything prior to their confrontation. I meant for it to shadow their confrontation in the Manga (all one page of it).

As for Iruka coming off callous. Yes, that's intended. However he is tactical in his approach. He needs information and the only way to get it was to let others rush in. He read the situation, noted that his interference would have hampered more than helped and steered clear.

Also this is Hidan we're talking about. As arrogant as he comes off, the man is S-class for a reason. Iruka just honed in on and exploited his weakness. Just like any ninja would.

…

To clarify what exactly Gaara did, he saved Konoha from being nuked in much the same way he saved Suna, a rather larger sand shield. Hence all the ninja were staring at the sand. I'm sure you would too is you suddenly found you a ceiling (of sand) and realized that you were this close (squinting through thumb and forefinger) to being squashed like a bug.

What did Naruto do? He appeared next to Gaara, who created a sand platform for him and disguised the ninja amidst his sand storm.

So when Pein threw the Shinra Tensei, he was not expecting an attack, Naruto got the jump on him and gave him an (massive, chakra enhanced) Axe Kick (to the head) that rocketed him right into Konoha's massive front gates, hence the crater and the mushroom cloud.

How could he hit Pein if he was blind? Simple. He can pinpoint and sense chakra, so he knew where his target was (imagine a black background with a human shaped silhouette of light). It's a reverse of his other technique which is to saturate an area with his chakra so he 'sees' the opponent's silhouette (shadow) against a highlighted background.

Now that kick has a two-fold purpose. One was for obvious damage and disorientation (possibly a one-hit K.O.) and two, to insult him in a subtle manner. In Asian cultures, the soul is believed to rest in the head and it is considered very insulting to pat a child (or anyone) on the head because of the importance of the spirit housed there. So if just patting a head is insulting, then how should a deliberate kick be construed?

…

Ah yes, Iruka-sensei. Had seen maybe two or three ficts in the past where he is featured as more than just your average-joe, nice-guy Chuunin. Two of the ficts featured him with Anbu level skills and never really took the time to become a Jounin. The third…was an AU about the misfits of Konoha becoming a team and Iruka had the starring role (you might know it: _**Will of Fire**_ by Mystic Dragon). I enjoyed those characterizations very much.

Now for over-hyping him in Blind Sight…not really, he's just more…ninja-esque. That said, keep in mind that we are also talking about 13-15 years in the future from canon. People can change and become more skilled if they work hard enough.

I never said he had the brute force strength like Naruto, Neji, or even Kakashi. I think I highlighted deception and trickery, hence why he beats Neji, period.

…

LJ 4/9/10, 6/19/10


End file.
